Total HTF Island
by Fanny Pak
Summary: 16 Happy Tree Friends stars and 6 of my fan characters compete n Total Drama Island for a chance to win a million dollars. There will be drama and romances. PLEASE REVIEW! Featuring CuddlesXGiggles, NuttyXFlaky, DiscoBearXRenny and SnifflesXThugy.
1. Prolouge

(We see a pier and a boat at the beginning of the episode. Until an asian chick jumps up)

Chloe: Good evening, im Chloe, and my Deviantart name is CharmyNutty. Welcome to Total Drama Island, Happy Tree Friends edition. We are live here at Camp Massacre, where all of the cute furry animals get killed here. Any time soon, 16 Happy Tree Friends stars and 6 fan characters will arrive here shortly. Heh! You didn't even realize that I have fan characters? Anyways, let me show you what we will do in the end of each episode.

(We now see 11 log chairs, a campfire, and a cliff)

Chloe: This is where all the fun and drama starts. At each episode, one team will come to the campfire, where they will receive a marshmallow. However, the one person who didn't receive a marshmallow must go straight to the 200 foot cliff, jump off of it, and then they will splatter into pieces. Heh, don't worry, they wont die. They always come back alive in each episode.

(Back at the pier)

Chloe: So who will crumble under the pressure? Find out right now on Total Drama Island, Happy Tree Friends Edition!

(Intro and music Plays)

I can't possibly lie

I'm just a cute animal that don't want to die.

I need to win this game in the next 50 days,

And there is nothing that will get in my way.

I don't want to get killed!

Nobody is going to ruin the fun

I won't jump off the cliff because I already won

You might as well just die cause I am the best

I will go far in this game and I will never get some rest.

I don't want to get killed!

na na na na, na na na na na na!

I don't want to

I don't want to

I don't want to get killed!

I don't want to

I don't want to

I don't want to get killed!

(Whistling till the end)

(Intro stops and we go back to the show)

Chloe: Welcome back to the island! Its time now to meet our 16 Happy Tree Friends stars and 6 fan characters. Trust me, this can take a while.

(A pink chipmunk with a bow on her head jumps off the boat)

Chloe: Welcome to camp Giggles.

Giggles: Chloe? Oh my gosh! I cant believe you are actually talking to me! Hey, where is everybody?

Chloe: You are the first camper to arrive, silly.

(A bear with an afro and a disco suit jumps off the boat)

Chloe: Disco Bear! Whats up dog?

Disco Bear: Yo Yo Yo Chloe! I'm doing just fine. Hey, that lady over here must be single or something.

Giggles: (Yawn) You are defiantly not my type.

(A beaver with no arms jumps off the boat)

Chloe: Welcome to your new home Handy. How are you feeling?

Handy: Im feeling pretty good. (Sigh) If only I had my hands back.

Chloe: Poor you.

(A blue skunk wearing a Christmas tree necklace jumps off the boat)

Chloe: Hello there Petunia!

Petunia: Hi Chloe. This place looks really nice. Well, except for this pier. It needs a lot of work.

Handy: Im used to working, if I only had hands.

(An otter dressed like a pirate jumps off the boat)

Chloe: Ahoy there Russell.

Russell: Ahoy there matey. Riding on that boat makes me seasick.

Petunia: Eww. Like, take some asprin or something.

Russell: Whatever.

(An orange cat jumps off the boat)

Chloe: Everyone, meet my first HTF fan character. Renny!

Renny: Hiya CharmyNutty. (Gasp) This place is huge. Where's the spa at?

Chloe: We don't have one, but we do have a spa that we didn't clean in 5 months.

Renny: (Disgusted) No thanks. I'll pass.

(A blue anteater wearing glasses jumps off the boat)

Sniffles: Hello there Chloe. Did you vote for me as the new school president?

Chloe: I sure did Sniffles. Why did you want to be school president anyways?

Sniffles: So I can get day off's.

Chloe: But I thought you like school.

Sniffles: That's another story.

(A yellow tiger looking all rude jumps off the boat)

Chloe: Ladies and gents, meet my second fan character. Charley!

Charley: What is this place?

Renny: This is Camp Massacre silly.

Charley: It looks like a dump.

(A purple beaver jumps off the boat)

Chloe: Toothy! What's going on?

Toothy: Nothing much Chloe! I was just throwing water balloons at ducks.

Petunia: HAHA! Cool. I like you.

Toothy: (Blushes) Well... thanks.

(A green squirrel with candy on his face jumps off the boat)

Chloe: What's up Nutty?

Nutty: Hiya hiya Chloe! How is everybody?

Charley: Pretty much the same.

Nutty: I will miss my candies now that im here. (Starts to cry)

Chloe: (Smacks face) People these days.

(A black panther holding a bucket of fried chicken jumps off the boat)

Thugy: Sup yall? Its your girl Thugy in the house.

Chloe: Ladies and gents, meet my third fan character. Thugy!

Disco Bear: Dayung! That's my type of girl I wanna be with.

Thugy: Gimmie some love sugar!

Giggle: (Frustrated) Disco Bear is so disgusting.

(A blue flying squirrel with a mask jumps off the boat)

Splendid: Have no fear, Splendid the Flying Squirrel is here to the rescue.

Chloe: Great to have you here Splendid, but we don't have any emergency's yet.

Splendid: Well soon, I will become the greatest superheroes of all times.

Russell: (Thinks) In his dreams.

(Two green sneaky raccoons jumps off the boat)

Chloe: Lifty and shifty! My favorite burglars.

Lifty: So what do you have for us Chloe?

Shifty: Hey Lifty, lets steal the bucket of fried chicken that lady is using.

Lifty: Good idea Shifty.

(Lifty and Shifty tries to steal Thugy's bucket of fried chicken, but Thugy turns and snaps)

Thugy: (Angry) Ain't nobody touch my fried chicken! So back off!

Shifty: (Gulp) S-sorry lady.

(A red porcupine looking all nervous carefully jumps off the boat)

Chloe: Flaky! What's up girl?

Flaky: Erm... I'm uhh... Doing fine.

Chloe: (Grabs Flaky's shoulder with his arm) I know that you are nervous Flaky. Everyone gets nervous at their first day at camp sometimes. Here, why don't you meet your new friends that you will spend with.

Flaky: Uhh... okay then.

Nutty: Hiya! My name's Nutty! How are you feeling? Do you like candy? What do you like to do? What's your favorite sport? Huh? Huh? Huh?

Flaky: I have a bad feeling about this.

(A purple antler wearing face paint jumps off the boat)

Chloe: Hey Mime, can you talk?

Mime: (Nods)

Chloe: Well say something.

Mime: (Shrugs)

Handy: I guess we don't know what he is saying?

(A green squirrel looking all tough jumps off the boat)

Jiddell: Good day to one and all!

Chloe: Ladies and gents, meet my fourth fan character. Jiddell!

Jiddell: That's Jiddell the great to you Chloe!

(A green bear wearing an army's suit jumps off the building)

Chloe: Hi there Flippy.

Flippy: Good afternoon Chloe. Isn't the weather outside beautiful?

Chloe: (Sigh) Look Flippy, I heard that you kill your friends all the time, but I don't want you to kill anyone on this show. So do me a favor, and try not to be the first one eliminated.

Flippy: (Salutes) Yes ma'am.

Nutty: (Whispers at Giggles ear) 10 bucks said he is first to go.

Giggles: (Whispers back and snickers) Your on buddy.

(A pink bunny jumps off the boat)

Chloe: Ladies and gents, meet my fifth fan character. Glitter!

Bratty: This is it? This is where I have to stay? No fair! Who are you anyways?

Chloe: Im Chloe. The host of this show.

Bratty: Yeah? Well I want a pony! And I want it now!

Splendid: So that's why her name is Glitter.

Glitter: Shut up!

(A brown bear wearing pajamas jumps off the boat)

Chloe: Hey there Pop.

Pop: Hi there Chloe. (Turns to the camera) I would like to say hello to my son who is watching me right now. Hi there Cub, daddy loves you.

Chloe: (Puzzled) okay then.

(A blue bull wearing a mohawk jumps off the boat)

Chloe: Everyone, meet my last fan character. Bully!

Bully: Hey Chloe, give me your money! I need a can of soda.

Chloe: HA! You cant do that. I'm the host of this show.

Bully: (Grabs Chloe's shirt) I said give me your money!

Chloe: (Gulp) Well, here you go. (Gives Bully some money)

(And finally, a yellow bunny wearing slippers jumps off the building)

Chloe: And now ladies and gents, meet our last camper. Cuddles!

Cuddles: YEHAW! How is everyone?

Giggles: (Blushes and thinks) He is so cute.

Chloe: We are all doing fine Cuddles.

Cuddles: Great to hear that.

Chloe: okay campers. Now that all 22 of you are here, let me take you to the campfire.

Disco Bear: Groovy!

(At the campfire)

Chloe: okay campers. The people around you will be your competition, or your friend.

Lifty: The only friend I have is my partner Shifty.

Shifty: And the only friend I have is my partner Lifty.

Chloe: (Groans) As I was saying, I will split the half of you into teams. The first team will be Flaky, Renny, Bully, Disco Bear, Toothy, Giggles, Lifty, Shifty, Pop, Flippy and Sniffles. You guys are known as, "The Mighty Sharks".

Giggles: YAY! I'm a shark.

Renny: So am I.

Chloe: And the next team will be Cuddles, Glitter, Splendid, Nutty, Petunia, Jiddell, Charley, Mime, Thugy, Russell and Handy. You guys are known as, "The Speedy Eagles".

Glitter: Hey, why that team name? I want a better name!

Mime: (stares at Bratty very angrily)

Chloe: Well campers, that's all the info I will give you today. Oh and one more thing, feel free to use the confession can anytime you want. Your cabins are up on that hill. Ill see you guys later.

Campers Remaining:

Bully (The Meanie)  
Charley (The Gay One)  
Cuddles (The Confident Bunny)  
Disco Bear (The Party Dude)  
Flaky (The Asian Porcupine)  
Flippy (The Killer)  
Giggles (The Princess)  
Glitter (The Brat)  
Handy (The No-Armed Beaver)  
Jiddell (The Super-Saiyan)  
Lifty (The Thief)  
Mime (The Clown)  
Nutty (The Nutjob)  
Petunia (The Latino Skunk)  
Pop (The Fatherly Bear)  
Renny (The Queen Bee)  
Russell (The Otter Pirate)  
Shifty (The Second Thief)  
Sniffles (The Know-It-All)  
Splendid (The Superhero)  
Thugy (The Gangsta)  
Toothy (The Boaster)

Campers Eliminated (In Elimination Order):

(No campers are eliminated yet. Keep reading.)


	2. Episode 1: Weakling

Chloe: Last time on Total Drama Island, 16 HTF stars and 6 fan characters compete in a game that will take their breath away. Who will be the first camper to die? Find out right now on Total Drama Island!!

(Intro and music Plays)

I can't possibly lie

I'm just a cute animal that don't want to die.

I need to win this game in the next 50 days,

And there is nothing that will get in my way.

I don't want to get killed!

Nobody is going to ruin the fun

I won't jump off the cliff because I already won

You might as well just die cause I am the best

I will go far in this game and I will never get some rest.

I don't want to get killed!

na na na na, na na na na na na!

I don't want to

I don't want to

I don't want to get killed!

I don't want to

I don't want to

I don't want to get killed!

(Whistling till the end)

(Intro stops and we go back to the show)

(At the Speedy Eagles cabin)

Glitter: This place stinks! I want a better cabin. Why do we have to stay here?

Petunia: Here we go again.

(Petunia's video diary)

Petunia: Glitter is getting on everyone's nerve. What kind of a fan character is she?

(End of diary)

Nutty: I don't think this place is bad at all.

Handy: Yeah. Besides, how bad can this place get?

(30 pieces of wood falls off the roof)

Russell: I hope this bad.

Handy: But still.

(At the Mighty Sharks cabin)

Giggles: YAY! We have beds. I call the top one!

Sniffles: I call bottom.

Flaky: I'm scared.

Flippy: Hey, don't be scared. We are very nice people here.

Bully: I'm not.

Flippy: Anyways, why don't you make yourself comfortable.

Flaky: okay.

(Flaky's video diary)

Flaky: I already know that Flippy kills me and my friends. But now, he has changed. I'm starting to like him now.

(End of diary)

(At the café)

Chef: Alright wimps, listen up! You will eat what I will serve you, and that will happen for the next 50 days! So give me your trays, get your food, and sit your butt down!

Charley: (Gasp) I hope this place has fried chicken! I need some chicken badly!

Renny: Do we have to eat this kind of food? I'm not sure about this.

Chef: (Splats food on Renny's tray) Maybe you are now! So sit your but down!

(Renny's video diary)

Renny: The chef was so mean. No wonder he scared cute little animals like us. So sad.

(End of diary)

Toothy: Can somebody pass the ketchup?

Sniffles: Sure thing buddy. (Passes ketchup)

Toothy: Thanks Sniffles. (Squirts ketchup on table)

Giggles: (Gasp) You just made Flippy have war flashbacks!

Flippy: War flashbacks? HAHAHA! I don't have that anymore. I have changed guys. (Smiles)

Flaky: (Gasp) He did change.

(Giggles video diary)

Giggles: I am so shocked. Flippy used to be a huge meanie, but now he's a happy fellow.

(End of diary)

(Toothy's video diary)

Toothy: I'm glad that Flippy is all happy, bit I still don't like him.

(End of diary)

Chloe: What's up everybody? Ready for your first challenge?

All: YEAH!

Flaky: I'm definitely not ready for this.

Disco Bear: Come on man. How hard is it?

(At the cliff)

Disco Bear: Now im definitely not ready for this.

Chloe: Well that's too bad. Your challenge is to jump off this 40 story cliff into the lake, and in the target zone. The most team members that jumps in the target zone wins. The losers must vote for one person to be killed.

Cuddles: Piece of cake.

Nutty: (Drooling) Mmmmm... Cake.

Chloe: You think this is a piece of cake? Well we will just see about that. Mighty Sharks, your up.

Toothy: Can I go first?

Chloe: Go ahead.

Toothy: (jumps off) YEEHAW!! (splash)

(The Mighty Sharks cheered)

Giggles: My turn! (Jumps off) WWWEEEEEE!!

Pop: (Jumps off) Don't try this at home kids!!

Lifty & Shifty: (Jumps off) MWEHEHEHEHE!!

Bully: (Jumps off) (Silent and crosses arm)

Chloe: Now its your turn Renny.

Renny: No way! I'm not going to jump off that.

Flippy: Come on Renny. Please do this for us.

Renny: Nope.

Chloe: Are you sure Renny?

Renny: Not in a million years.

Chloe: Well, I guess you will be wearing this chicken hat over your head then. (Puts a chicken hat on Renny's head)

Renny: (Grumbles)

(Bully's video diary)

Bully: How stupid can Renny be? All she's got to do is jump off a stupid cliff. It's so easy, only a bug can do it.

(End of diary)

Disco Bear: YEAH BABY!!

Flippy: (Jumps off) Cowabunga!!

Sniffles: Excuse me Uchea, but there is no way I will jump off this cliff.

Chloe: And why is that?

Sniffles: Because in my calculations, it is absolutely very dangerous to jump off something very high. So therefore, I will not do it.

Chloe: And therefore, you have won a chicken hat to wear. (Puts a chicken hat on Sniffles head) Alrighty then, you guys have only one member to jump off the cliff, and that person is Flaky.

Flaky: (Gulp) Im sorry guys. Im just to scared.

Chloe: (Sigh) Guess that means I will put a chicken hat on yo-

Flaky: (Widens her eyes)

Chloe: GAH! I cant resist the cuteness. You get a free point for being to cute.

Flaky: YAY!

Glitter: Hey! No fair! How is it she gets a point when she didn't even jump off a cliff?

Chloe: Because i said so. Anyways, Its now time for The Speedy Eagles to break The Mighty Sharks record to win. Who wants to go first?

Nutty: ME ME ME!!

Chloe: Go right ahead!

Nutty: (Jumps off) GGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!

Mime: (Jumps off cliff without screaming)

Splendid: (Jumps off) Geranimo!!

Cuddles: (Jumps off) AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!

Handy: Sir, I really like to do this, but I don't have arms.

Chloe: (Puts a chicken hat on Handy's helmet) NEXT PLEASE!

Jiddell: (Jumps off) Whoopee!!

Glitter: (Jumps off) Hmph!

Russell: (Jumps off) AARGH!!

Petunia: (Jumps off) YYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!

Thugy: (Jumps off) AAAAAAAAAA!!

Uchea: okay Mighty Sharks. You only have one member left, and that person is Charley. If he jumps off, then you are all safe.

Charley: I don't know about this.

(Nutty's video diary)

Nutty: If he jumps off, then I will celebrate him by giving him candy!

(End of diary)

(Thugy's video diary)

Thugy: There ain't nobody who can stop Charley. But im a little worried about him.

(End of diary)

Chloe: Well Charley, will you jump off?

Charley: Well...

Petunia: Do this for us Charley!

Splendid: You can do it!

Charley: Im doing this for all of you guys! (Jumps off) YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! (Splash)

Chloe: The Speeding Eagles win the challenge!

(The speeding eagles cheered and hugged each other)

(Charley's video diary)

Charley: I can't believe i made my team won. Cool!

(End of diary)

Chloe: Charley, I gotta say, you ruled that challenge.

Charley: It was worth the win!

Chloe: (Turns to the mighty sharks) Mighty Sharks, I hate to say this, but one of you will be the first camper to be killed on Camp Massacre forever!

Mighty sharks: Aww!

(Toothy's video diary)

Toothy: This was all Renny's fault! If she would have jumped off the cliff, we would have won.

(End of diary)

(Renny's video diary)

Renny: I screwed up the challenge big time. Well, it seems like I will be the first one to die on Camp Massacre! (Sigh)

(End of diary)

(At the café)

Pop: okay guys. Lets vote on who we want to send home.

Flippy: Ill be right back friends. I need to use the confession can for a minute. (Leaves)

Renny: (Makes a sad face) And ill just walk around camp for a little while. I just need some fresh air. (Leaves)

Giggles: Poor Renny.

Pop: Anyways, raise your hand if you want to vote off Flippy.

(Nobody raised their hands)

Giggles: I like Flippy. He is so charming.

Toothy: And he is a strong player.

Pop: okay, so we wont vote off Flippy. But raise your hand if you want to vote off Renny.

(They all raised their hands)

Bully: Renny is such a weak player.

Sniffles: And she didn't jump off the cliff. Even though i didn't jump off either.

Pop: Well, by a unanimous, we will all vote for Renny.

All: Yes sir!

(Meanwhile)

Renny: (Sigh) They all don't want me here. I wish I should have trusted them.

(Then suddenly, Renny hears laughing at the confession can)

Renny: Huh? Who is laughing at the confession can? (Puts her ear near the confession room)

(Flippy's video diary)

Flippy: BWAHAHAHAHA! These fools honestly think that i have changed, well all i have to do is act all nice and never have war flashbacks. I know I will be safe at the campfire. My plan is to kill everybody at Camp Massacre until midnight, and then I will take home the grand prize! And no one is going to stop me! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

(End of diary)

Renny: (Gasp) That was Flippy's plan all along? Hmmmmm...

(At the campfire)

Chloe: Welcome to your first campfire guys. This time, the rules have changed. Whoever does not receive a marshmallow must immediately jump off this 500 foot cliff on the ground, and then you will die.

Giggles: (gasp) Do we have to?

Chloe: Hey, don't worry. You will always survive until the next episode.

Giggles: Good point!

Chloe: Anyways, when I call your name, come get your marshmallow. Bully!

Bully: HA! (gets his marshmallow)

Chloe: Lifty and Shifty!

Lifty & Shifty: MWEHEHE! (gets their marshmallows)

Chloe: Giggles.

Giggles: Yay! (gets her marshmallow)

Chloe: Pop, Sniffles and toothy!

(The three gets their marshmallows)

Chloe: Flaky and Disco Bear.

(The 2 gets their marshmallows. Flippy and Renny were the only ones left)

Chloe: Flippy and Renny, one of you will be killed tonight. Renny, you chickened out on the first challenge. And Flippy, you always tick off your friends when you kill them, although you've changed.

(Renny covers her eyes and Flippy was smiling)

Chloe: The final marshmallow goes to...

Flippy: ...

Renny: ...

Chloe: RENNY!

Renny: YIPEE!!

Flippy: WHAT?

Uchea: Flippy, it is now time for you to die. Please jump off this cliff.

Flippy: No way! I'm not jumping! How did you all find out i didn't change?

Giggles: Renny told us!

Flippy: She did? GGGGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!

Renny: Simmer down, navy loser.

Chloe: Hey Chef, can you toss him off the cliff?

Chef: Yes ma'am! (Picks up Flippy)

Flippy: Hey! Put me down! Put me down!

(The chef tosses Flippy of the cliff)

Flippy: You will never see the last of me!!

(Flippy splattered to the ground with his arms and legs torn off. He is now dead)

Chloe: Well campers, enjoy your marshmallows. You are all safe for tonight.

(Renny's video diary)

Renny: Yup! That was all part of my plan. I told everyone about everything Flippy said in the confession can, and they automatically voted him off, which means I get to stay. I am so good!

(End of diary)

Toothy: Thanks for saving our butts Renny.

Renny: No biggie. Im just here to keep you guys safe.

Giggles: Aww, how sweet. Maybe you're not a weak player after all.

Flaky: Yeah. Good thing you told us about it.

Renny: Like I said, its no biggie. We will win this game, and there is no way that we can lose.

(End of episode)

Campers Remaining:

Bully (The Meanie)  
Charley (The Gay One)  
Cuddles (The Confident Bunny)  
Disco Bear (The Party Dude)  
Flaky (The Asian Porcupine)  
Giggles (The Princess)  
Glitter (The Brat)  
Handy (The No-Armed Beaver)  
Jiddell (The Super-Saiyan)  
Lifty (The Thief)  
Mime (The Clown)  
Nutty (The Nutjob)  
Petunia (The Latino Skunk)  
Pop (The Fatherly Bear)  
Renny (The Queen Bee)  
Russell (The Otter Pirate)  
Shifty (The Second Thief)  
Sniffles (The Know-It-All)  
Splendid (The Superhero)  
Thugy (The Gansta)  
Toothy (The Boaster)

Campers Eliminated (In Elimination Order:

Flippy (The Killer)


	3. Episode 2: Toothy the bed wetter

Chloe: Last time on Total HTF Island, 16 HTF stars and 6 of my fan characters arrived at camp to win all the fame. They all started strong in the first challenge, and The Speedy Eagles win. The Mighty Sharks decided to send home Renny, but Renny told everyone that Flippy was being a fake. Therefore, the first camper to get killed on Camp Massacre was Flippy. Who will be killed next? Find out tonight on Total HTF Island!

(Intro and music Plays)

I can't possibly lie

I'm just a cute animal that don't want to die.

I need to win this game in the next 50 days,

And there is nothing that will get in my way.

I don't want to get killed!

Nobody is going to ruin the fun

I won't jump off the cliff because I already won

You might as well just die cause I am the best

I will go far in this game and I will never get some rest.

I don't want to get killed!

na na na na, na na na na na na!

I don't want to

I don't want to

I don't want to get killed!

I don't want to

I don't want to

I don't want to get killed!

(Whistling till the end)

(Intro stops and we go back to the show)

(At the cabin)

Toothy: Zzzzzzz (Wakes up) Huh? Uh-Oh.

Renny: What happened Toothy?

Toothy: Nothing.

Renny: Just tell me.

Toothy: I wet my bed.

(All the Tree Friends bursted out laughing)

Toothy: HEY! Stop it! (Cries)

Bully: (Sarcastic) Aww, whats the matter? Is the little baby going to cry? HAHAHA!

Petunia: (Angry) Knock it off you guys! Toothy just had an accident! Leave him alone!

Bully: No way. He is my type of person that i can pick on! HAHA!

Toothy: (Still crying)

Petunia: (Looks at Toothy) Come on Toothy. I'll clean you up.

Toothy: (Sniff) Okay...

(Toothy's video diary)

Toothy: Petunia is really nice. No wonder she never laughed when i wet my bed.

(End of diary)

(At the other cabin)

Nutty: Oww! Oww! Oww!

Thugy: Man, keep it down Nutty! I'm trying to get some sleep!

Flaky: I think he is hurt.

Nutty: My tooth! My tooth!

Flaky: What's wrong Nutty?

Nutty: I have a sweet-tooth ache!

Flaky: A sweet-tooth ache? I never heard of that, but where does it hurt?

Nutty: (Points at his tooth at where it hurts)

Flaky: Here. I'll cure you. (Grabs Nutty's mouth) Hold still.

Nutty: (Mumbles)

Flaky: (Punches Nutty's mouth)

Nutty: OW!

Flaky: Do you feel better now?

Nutty: (Feels his tooth) I do. Thanks. I appreciate it. But i'm bleeding a little bit.

Flaky: It will heal in no time.

(Nutty's video diary)

Nutty: I think i have a crush on Flaky. I really like her more than candy.

(End of diary)

(At the cafe)

Thugy: Hey chef. Do you have any chicken?

Chef: NO! Are you saying that because your a racist?

Thugy: No. Im just saying that chicken is good.

Chef: Well to bad. I dont have any chicken! Sit your butt down!

(Thugy's video diary)

Thugy: That chef is whack. Who the heck hired him to cook for us campers?

(End of diary)

Petunia: Hey Toothy. Sorry about what happened this morning. Are you all right?

Toothy: Yeah. I'm okay. That mean Bully hurts my feelings.

Petunia: (Hugs Toothy) There there. It will be alright. Accidents happen sometimes. Right?

Toothy: Yeah. Your right.

Chloe: (Barges in) MORNING CAMPERS! Ready for your next challenge?

Glitter: Already?

Chloe: Yep! Today, you teams must run or walk a 5 mile trail. The team that crosses the finish line wins.

Handy: I can handle that.

Chloe: Oh really? Cause i set up some traps that you will expect the unexpected.

Handy: Maybe i can't

Chloe: Too bad! Let's head outside!

(At the forest)

Chloe: Okay campers. Are you ready?

Glitter: Hurry up and say the word!

Chloe: AND GO!

Disco Bear: (Faints) Whoa man. I'm all exhausted from movin and groovin.

Renny: Stop lying down and lets go. (Yanks Disco Bear)

Disco Bear: WHOA! (Flies off)

(40 minutes later)

Nutty: (Pant) (Pant) Man, all this walking makes me want to eat sweets again.

Flaky: I'll be your sweety for the whole camping trip.

Nutty: Thanks. Maybe i will be your sweety as well.

Flaky: Tehe.

Bully: (Stares at Flaky and Nutty very angrily)

(Bully's video diary)

Bully: So my stragety is to form an alliance with 2 people that will take me and them in the final 3. But the question is, who will i find that will be desperate and dumb enough to do whatever i say?

(End of diary)

Giggles: And then he said "That's not a Hello-Kity doll. Thats my wife!"

Toothy: HAHAHA! You crack me up Giggles.

Bully: Hey wimps!

Giggles: (Turns around) Huh?

Bully: Yeah! You wimps over there. Form an alliance with me.

Toothy: No way! You made fun of me when i wet my bed.

Bully: I was only kidding.

Toothy: Really? Well whats in it for us?

Bully: I'll take you guys to the final 3.

Giggles: REALLY?! Cool!

(Giggles video diary)

Giggles: It's so awesome! Me, Toothy and Bully will be in the final 3. I'm so excited!

(End of diary)

(Toothy's video diary)

Toothy: It's kinda funny that Bully wants me to be in an alliance with him when he was picking on me everytime.

(End of diary)

Giggles: So were in an alliance, huh?

Bully: Yep! But on one condition. You must not tell anyone that we are in an alliance.

Toothy: What if we do?

Bully: (Shows his fist)

Toothy: (Gulp) Okay then.

Giggles: What if i tell him? (Stares at Cuddles)

Bully: (Blocks Giggles way) NO! Not even your crush!

Giggles: Aww okay, fine.

Bully: Then it is settled.

(Bully's video diary)

Bully: HAHAHA! Final 3, here i come.

(End of diary)

Petunia: So where do you think we are now?

Cuddles: I think we are lost.

Splendid: Well have no fear! Splendid will help finding our way out. All i have to do is use my superpowers.

Jiddell: Superpowers? HAH! I consider myself a superhero, but i don't use superpowers. I use brains.

Splendid: Well you can't be a superhero if you don't have any superpowers. HAHA!

Jiddell: Well at least i am more powerful than you

(Everybody gasped)

Thugy: Oh snap!

Splendid: (Angry) You think your more powerful than me? Well how about we settle this right now!

Jiddell: Forget it! I have no time to waste with weaklings like you.

Splendid: Are you calling me a weakling?

(Splendid's video diary)

Splendid: I find Jiddell my arch-nemises. He is so rude and unpleasant.

(End of diary)

Petunia: Um, excuse me Splendid and Jiddell, but the other team is passing us up.

Jiddell: Not right now Petunia. Can't you see i am busy here arguing with this scumbag?

Splendid: Yeah? Well i think you are a loser and pathetic.

(Petunia's video diary)

Petunia: This is going to be a long day.

(End of diary)

(30 minutes later at the island)

Chloe: What is taking them so long? Maybe they really suck at traveling a 5 mile trail.

(Just then, Chloe sees the Mighty Sharks running through the finish line)

Giggles: (Pant) (Pant) Did we win?

Chloe: Of course you did! THE MIGHTY SHARKS WINS!

Mighty Sharks: YAY!

(Sniffles video diary)

Sniffles: Finally. About time we have won a challenge. We are now a strong team.

(End of diary)

Chloe: Mighty Sharks, you can head to your cabins. You are all safe for tonight.

Pop: Thank you Chloe.

(The Mighty Sharks leave. Just then, Chloe sees the Speeding Eagles crossing through the finish line)

Chloe: Speeding Eagles, can't say im shocked, but you all lost the challenge.

Speeding eagles: Aww!

Jiddell: This was all Splendid's fault!

Splendid: My fault? But i didnt do anything!

Chloe: Calm down you two. I will see you guys at the campfire tonight, where one of you will be killed.

Glitter: DARN IT!

(At the cafe)

Russell: Yargh! I was hoping that we would win. But we didn't.

Handy: Its a shame.

Mime: (Sigh)

Cuddles: Now who do we have to send home?

(Thugy's video diary)

Thugy: Man, why did Cuddles ask that question? We all know that either Jiddell or Splendid will go home, because they are the one that made us lose. No question about it.

(End of diary)

Splendid: Guys, do you want to keep in a hero that cares for others, which is me, or do you want to keep a hero that always cares for himself, which is Jiddell?

Jiddell: Shut up Splendid. I came here to protect others from any dangerous stuff.

Splendid: Yeah? Well i do that to!

Jiddell: Oh really? Well how come that everytime you try to save a person, you kill him or her?

Splendid: I NEVER DO THAT!

Handy: Calm down you guys. We will settle this at the campfire.

Jiddell: Hopefully.

(Splendid's video diary)

Splendid: I can't wait to take out my arch-nemisis, Jiddell.

(End of diary)

(Jiddell's video diary)

Jiddell: Splendid, you are so going down!

(End of diary)

(At the campfire)

Chloe: Welcome to the campfire. You all know the rules, so lets get to it.

Charley: Wait! What are the rules again?

Chloe: You will find out in no time. When i call your name, come get your marshmallow. Glitter.

Glitter: Hmph! (Gets her marshmalow)

Chloe: Nutty!

Nutty: WHOOPE! (Gets his marshmallow)

Chloe: Thugy!

Thugy: YEAH BABY! (Gets her marshmallow)

Chloe: Charley, Handy and Russell.

(The three gets their marshmallows)

Chloe: Cuddles, Petunia and Mime.

(The other three gets their marshmallows. Jiddell and Splendid were the only ones left)

Chloe: Jiddell and Splendid, one of you will be killed tonight. You both argue and brag about being superheroes to each other and now its time to split you guys up.

Splendid: I am more of a superhero than Jiddell! I should get a marshmallow.

Jiddell: Yeah right. The marshmallow is mine.

Chloe: QUIET! Anyways, the final marshmallow goes to...

Jiddell: ...

Splendid: ...

Chloe: JIDDELL!

Jiddell: SEE?! What did i tell you?! (Gets his marshmallow)

Splendid: B-But, this can't be.

Chloe: Sorry Splendid. Please jump off the cliff.

Jiddell: See ya later, scumbag.

Splendid: (Angry) FINE!

Chloe: Oh and one more thing, (Takes away Splendid's superpowers)

Splendid: HEY! What happen to my powers?

Chloe: I took them away so you wont fly when you jump off a cliff.

Splendid: NO FAIR!

Chloe: Sorry. But this is my story and i will do whatever i want. See ya.

Splendid: Whatever.

(Splendid went up to the cliff)

Splendid: UP UP AND AWAY! (Jumps off)

(Splendid tried to fly, but he didn't. He splattered on the ground with his arms and legs torn off. He is now dead)

Chloe: Okay campers. You can go back to your cabins. You are all safe for tonight.

(Jiddell's video diary)

Jiddell: Isnt it funny how Splendid thinks he is the greatest superhero in the world until he got eliminated so early? I guess he will lose his fans once everyone has read this story. (Bursted out laughing)

(End of diary)

Flaky: Hey Nutty! I'm glad that you are safe.

Nutty: Thanks Flaky. Is there something you need?

Flaky: I just wanted to say that i really like you.

Nutty: (Blushes) That's it?

Flaky: Yep! Anyways, see ya. (Leaves)

Nutty: (Still blushing) Wow. She really likes me more than candy.

(End of episode)

Campers Remaining:

Bully (The Meanie)  
Charley (The Gay One)  
Cuddles (The Confident Bunny)  
Disco Bear (The Party Dude)  
Flaky (The Asian Porcupine)  
Giggles (The Princess)  
Glitter (The Brat)  
Handy (The No-Armed Beaver)  
Jiddell (The Super-Saiyan)  
Lifty (The Thief)  
Mime (The Clown)  
Nutty (The Nutjob)  
Petunia (The Latino Skunk)  
Pop (The Fatherly Bear)  
Renny (The Queen Bee)  
Russell (The Otter Pirate)  
Shifty (The Second Thief)  
Sniffles (The Know-It-All)  
Thugy (The Gangsta)  
Toothy (The Boaster)

Campers Eliminated (In Elimination Order):

Flippy (The Killer)  
Splendid (The Superhero)


	4. Episode 3: Glitter's blowout

Chloe: Last time on Total HTF Island, romance is in the air with Nutty and Flaky. At the challenge, Bully begged an alliance with Giggles and Toothy, but he didn't actually beg. And tempers flare between Splendid and Jiddell. Due to the Mighty Sharks poor teamwork, the Speeding Eagles easily win the challenge. And at the campfire, Splendid found out he is faster than the speed of light, but slower than a cannonball, and he was the next camper to get killed. Who will be killed next? Find out now on Total HTF Island!

(Intro and music Plays)

I can't possibly lie

I'm just a cute animal that don't want to die.

I need to win this game in the next 50 days,

And there is nothing that will get in my way.

I don't want to get killed!

Nobody is going to ruin the fun

I won't jump off the cliff because I already won

You might as well just die cause I am the best

I will go far in this game and I will never get some rest.

I don't want to get killed!

na na na na, na na na na na na!

I don't want to

I don't want to

I don't want to get killed!

I don't want to

I don't want to

I don't want to get killed!

(Whistling till the end)

(Intro stops and we go back to the show)

(At the cabins)

Glitter: WHO TOOK MY HAIRBRUSH?!!!

Nutty: Huh?

Glitter: I SAID, WHO TOOK MY HAIRBRUSH?!

(Glitter's video diary)

Glitter: If i find that person who took my hairbrush, he will pay for this!

(End of diary)

Thugy: Yo, relax girl. It's just a hairbrush.

Glitter: Its more than a hairbrush, it is part of my prize possesion.

Lifty: Don't look at me. (Turns to Shifty and winks)

Shifty: Hehehe.

(Lifty and Shifty's video diary)

Lifty: To tell you the truth, we took the hairbrush. Why? Because we are thiefs. Thats why.

Shifty: Do not ask why we did it, because we don't waste our time saying why we steal things.

(End of diary)

Toothy: Glitter, you need to calm down.

Glitter: NO!

Jiddell: Shut up already Glitter! We know that someone took your hairbrush. Now can we just leave it as it is.

Glitter: NO!

(Glitter's video diary)

Glitter: Honestly! Why are my friends liars?! Why did i signed up for this show?! Why am i wasting my time asking these questions that nobody even cares about?!

(End of diary)

(At the other cabin)

Petunia: So Pop, how is your son doing?

Pop: He is doing just fine. He is spending time with his mom at a trip.

Cuddles: Where are they heading?

Pop: Somewhere up north.

Cuddles: North where?

Pop: North Carolina.

Petunia: But Pop. There is no such thing as a state called North Carolina. Didn't you realize we are in a cartoon world?

Pop: (Pause) Oh yeah.

(Pop's video diary)

Pop: My son means everything to me. Cub, if you are watching this, daddy will give you a new toy once he wins.

(End of diary)

Giggles: It's really nice that you have a son. How old is he?

Pop: He just turned 2.

Giggles: Aww.

(Giggles video diary)

Giggles: I love babies. They are soft, sweet, tiny, and they are extremely cute. I wish i met Pop's son. I don't know what he looks like, but my gut instincts says he will be really cute when i first see him.

(End of diary)

(At the cafe)

Bully: Hey chef, do you have any tacos?

Chef: What do you think i am, a chihuahua? That will cost you 3 dollars.

Bully: (Checks his pockets) CRAP! I don't have any cash. (Thinks) Hmm...

(Bully's video diary)

Bully: So i don't have any cash. Big deal! I already know an easy way to get some green papers.

(End of diary)

Bully: HEY FLAKY! Give me your money!

Flaky: No way. Can you at least ask nicely?

Bully: How about this? (Grabs Flaky and strangles her) Give me your money or your dead meat!

Flaky: OWW! STOP IT! Here, just take it. (Gives Bully her money)

Bully: Next time i see you, you better bring me more.

Flaky: Why don't you pick on someone your own size!

(Flaky's video diary)

Flaky: I hate Bully! He is a total meanie! Its not fair that he has to pick on me and all of my friends that are smaller than him.

(End of diary)

Sniffles: Hey Flaky. What's up?

Flaky: Bully strangled me and took my money.

Sniffles: (Gasp) Did he hurt you?

Flaky: A little.

Sniffles: OH MY GOSH! He can't hit a girl!

(Sniffles video diary)

Sniffles: What kind of a monster is Bully?! I can't believe she strangled a girl like Flaky. That is very abusive!

(End of diary)

Russell: Yargh! Flaky, are you alright?

Flaky: Im fine Russell. Don't worry. (Makes an angry face) I will get him back in no time.

Russell: I wish you best of luck.

(Flaky's video diary)

Flaky: Bully will never see it coming once i get him back.

(End of diary)

(At the forest)

Chloe: Morning campers. I have good news and bad news.

Handy: Whats the good news?

Chloe: The good news is that there will not be a campfire ceremony tonight.

Tree Friends: YYYAAAYYY!!!

Lifty: What about the bad?

Chloe: The bad news is that there will be 2 campfire ceremonies tonight. One for each of you teams.

Tree Friends: AWW!

Giggles: But why?

Chloe: Why? Because i said so. That's why.

Petunia: But what about the challenge?

Chloe: Oh i re-scheduled it. Besides, i just came to say that your parents called and they said that they love you and they wish you the best of luck.

Giggles: THEY DID?! (stares at the camera) MOMMY! DADDY! I LOVE YOU TOO! BUY ME A PONY WHEN I GET HOME!

(At Giggles house)

Giggles Mom: I wish i never had a daughter like her.

Giggles Dad: But honey, isn't she adorable when we see her waving at us on national T.V? How come you dont like her?

Giggles Mom: CAUSE SHE IS GETTING ON MY LAST NERVES!

Giggles Dad: Honey, she's only 7. She'll change when she gets older.

(Back at camp)

Chloe: I don't think your mom and dad will know that you are talking to them Giggles.

Giggles: Not on live T.V?

Chloe: Nope.

Giggles: T_T

Cuddles: Can we at least do a challenge?

Chloe: Sorry.

Renny: But im already pumped up for the next challenge.

Chloe: OKAY OKAY FINE! Here is your challenge. (Points at a 1000 foot mountain) Your challenge is to climb that mountain filled with sharp things and bear traps. And once you make it all the way to the top, grab the red flag and come back down here.

Handy: Sounds tough. What do we win though?

Chloe: (Shows a bucket of chicken) A sweet, juicy, delicious bucket of fried chicken.

Thugy: (Comes up to Chloe holding a red flag)

Chloe: WHAT THE?!

Thugy: Alright, here it is! I've got it! Where my chicken at? (Snatches a bucket of chicken and gobbles it up)

Chloe: Uhh... you know what, forget it. We can't have a challenge today. Anyways, i will see all of you at the campfire.

Bully: Whatever.

(At the cabins)

Lifty: So, who should we send home next?

Shifty: Maybe Handy, because he is a weak player since he has no arms.

Handy: You guys are sending me home? But what about Glitter?

Shifty: Hey, your exacly right.

Lifty: We either have a choice between Glitter, or you Handy.

(Handy's video diary)

Handy: If Lifty, Shifty and everyone on my team want to make a good decision on who to get killed, It would be Glitter. No explination.

(End of diary)

(At the other cabin)

Flaky: There is no decision to make Sniffles, because Bully has got to die!

Sniffles: YEAH! Nobody wants him to lay his hands on us.

Flaky: We have to tell everyone that he needs to see his butt get killed.

Sniffles: Im with you on that.

Bully: (Listens to Flaky's and Sniffles conversation and smirks)

(Bully's video diary)

Bully: So my team is sending me home? Well im not letting that happen, cause they will never see it coming when i do this! (Dials his cell phone, waits for the call and someone answers it) Hello? Is this Pop's wife? Good! Because i have some terrible news about his son of his.

(End of diary)

(At the campfire, the Mighty Sharks showed up first)

Chloe: Okay Mighty Sharks. Here are the rules for campfire. Whoever receives a marshmallow is safe. Whoever doesnt must immediatly jump off this 500 foot cliff and then you will die.

Jiddell: We already know. Can we get on with it already?

Chloe: Whatever you say. The first marshmallow goes to Charley.

Charley: YEAH!

Chloe: Petunia

Petunia: (Phew)

Chloe: Nutty, Cuddles and Russell.

(The 3 gets their marshmallows)

Chloe: Mime, Thugy and Jiddell.

(The other 3 gets their marshmallows. Handy and Glitter were the only ones left)

Chloe: Handy and Glitter. One of you will be killed tonight. Handy, most of your team members see you as a weak player. And Glitter, most of your team members sees you as a typical brat.

Glitter: Well DUH! Just give me my marshmallow.

Chloe: Do not spoil the dramatic moment. The final marshmallow goes to...

Handy: ...

Glitter: ...

Chloe: HANDY!

Handy: YES YES YES! (Gets his marshmallow)

Chloe: Glitter, you know what they say, you cant always get what you want.

Glitter: (Screams) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Nutty: WHOA! Take a chill pill.

Glitter: THIS ISNT FAIR! I hope you all die as well.

(Glitter went up to the 500 foot cliff. She jumps off, and her body was ripped into pieces. She is now dead)

Handy: About frikkin time.

Chloe: Okay. Campfires over fellas. Head back to your cabins. I have another camfire with the other team.

(Petunia's video diary)

Petunia: You know, i kinda feel bad for Glitter. But she is getting on everyones nerves. So im not sad at all.

(End of diary)

(Nutty's video diary)

Nutty: I am safe again. Now i can go back to my cabin, enjoy my candy, and see what the other team voted out.

(End of diary)

(Back at the campfire, the Speeding Eagles showed up)

Chloe: Sup Speeding Eagles? Here are the rules of campfire,

Bully: We all know the rules. Can we get on with it?

Chloe: Your wish is my command. The first marshmallow goes to-

Pop: (Cell phone rings)

Chloe: Huh?

Pop: (Nervous laugh) Sorry. Hang on a sec. (Answers phone) Uhh, honey, can't you see im in a dramatic camfire ceremony. I know that this is an emergency, but i- (pause) My son is what?! (Shocked) OH MY GOSH! THAT IS AN EMERGENCY! I will be right there in a flash! (Hangs up)

Chloe: Pop, are you alright?

Pop: Yeah im fine. I have to go home now.

Chloe: Why?

Pop: That is none of your business. Bye guys. Win this for me. (Dashes off at the speed of light)

(All the Tree Friends looked shocked)

Chloe: Well uhh... I guess that settles that for now. Guess that means there will not be a campfire ceremony tonight. (Throws a plate of marshmallows behind him)

Sniffles: Aww man.

(Sniffles video diary)

Sniffles: I thought we had a good chance to send Bully home. But that stupid Pop voluntarly quit for his own good.

(End of diary)

(Bully's video diary)

Bully: HAHAHA! Those wimps think they can get rid of me so easily. They are so stupid.

(End of diary)

(Flaky's video diary)

Flaky: If Bully thinks he can get away with this, he is so dead wrong. I know i am afraid of everything, but now it's the time for me to stand up to a meanie and teach him a lesson.

(End of diary)

(At the cabins)

Flaky: (Knocks on cabin door)

Handy: (Opens the door) Yeah?

Flaky: Didn't you bring your tools with you?

Handy: Of course i did. Why did you ask?

Flaky: I just need to borrow them for a second.

(10 minutes later)

Bully: (Runs around and screams) AAAHHHHHHH!!!!! SOMEBODY GET THESE NAILS OFF OF ME!!!

Flaky: I hope you learned a thing or 2 Bully! Don't ever mess with a red porcupine like me again! Idiot!

(End of episode)

Campers Remaining:

Bully (The Meanie)  
Charley (The Gay One)  
Cuddles (The Confident Bunny)  
Disco Bear (The Party Dude)  
Flaky (The Asian Porcupine)  
Giggles (The Princess)  
Handy (The No-Armed Beaver)  
Jiddell (The Super-Saiyan)  
Lifty (The Thief)  
Mime (The Clown)  
Nutty (The Nutjob)  
Petunia (The Latino Skunk)  
Renny (The Queen Bee)  
Russell (The Otter Pirate)  
Shifty (The Second Thief)  
Sniffles (The Know-It-All)  
Thugy (The Gangsta)  
Toothy (The Boaster)

Campers Eliminated (In Elimination Order):

Flippy (The Killer)  
Splendid (The Superhero)  
Glitter (The Brat)  
Pop (The Fatherly Bear)


	5. Episode 4: Phobia Factor

Chloe: Last time on Total HTF Island, Glitter had a blowout about her hairbrush and Bully strangled Flaky like a stuffed doll. Meanwhile, there was no challenge today for the teams, but there was 2 campfire ceremonies for each teams. The Speeding Eagles gotten rid of Glitter, and The Mighty Sharks didn't get rid of anybody, but Pop decided to get rid of himself. Who will be killed next? Find out right now on Total HTF Island!

(Intro and music Plays)

I can't possibly lie

I'm just a cute animal that don't want to die.

I need to win this game in the next 50 days,

And there is nothing that will get in my way.

I don't want to get killed!

Nobody is going to ruin the fun

I won't jump off the cliff because I already won

You might as well just die cause I am the best

I will go far in this game and I will never get some rest.

I don't want to get killed!

na na na na, na na na na na na!

I don't want to

I don't want to

I don't want to get killed!

I don't want to

I don't want to

I don't want to get killed!

(Whistling till the end)

(Intro stops and we go back to the show)

(At the cabins)

Disco Bear: (Yawn) YO YO YO DOG! Rise and shine!

Renny: (Yawn) Dont call me a dog. I'm a cat for crying out loud.

Disco Bear: I didn't mean that.

(Disco Bear's video diary)

Disco Bear: Another day, another movin and groovin. Yeah, i know that saying is stupid, but it is my sayin.

(End of diary)

Giggles: (Shows a batch of cookies) Does anybody want some cookies i made?

Disco Bear: AAAGGGHHHH!!! (Knocks down the cookies)

(Renny's video diary)

Renny: I just saw Disco Bear snap when he saw the cookies. What an idiot. (Bursted out in laughter)

(End of diary)

Giggles: HEY! What's the matter with you?!

Disco Bear: Uh, nothing. I-i just don't like oatmeal raisons.

Giggles: There not oatmeal raisons.

Disco Bear: Oh. My bad, sorry.

(Just then, Disco Bear and Giggles looked down and sees Nutty licking the cookies off the floor)

Nutty: (Lick) YUMMY!

Giggles: Ahem.

Nutty: What? I'm on a sugar diet.

Disco Bear: Yo dog. What's a sugar diet?

Nutty: I'll tell you later.

Cuddles: (Screaming from nowhere) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Thugy: What the hell was that?!

Giggles: Its probaly somebody riding on a roller coaster.

Renny: I don't think so. Let's see what's going on.

(Some of the tree friends runned up to Cuddles)

Russell: ARGH! What happened matey?

Cuddles: Somebody took my slippers! My precious slippers.

(Cuddles video diary)

Cuddles: My slippers meant alot to me. I got them when i was in diapers. But now, somebody stole them.

(End of diary)

Thugy: Chill out Cuddles. We'll get you a new pair.

Cuddles: A NEW PAIR?! That's stupid. I want my slippers back.

Nutty: Hey, i know what will make you happy. How about i share some candy with you?

Cuddles: No way.

Nutty: Really? Thanks. I was expecting you to say that.

Renny: Why do you want them back anyways?

Cuddles: Because they are comfy. My biggest fear is losing my slippers.

Renny: Really? I must go to the confession room and tell my biggest fear.

Nutty: Me too.

(Cuddles video diary)

Cuddles: So once i told everyone that my biggest fear is losing my slippers, all my friends went to the confession room and told their biggest fears.

(End of diary)

(Nutty's video diary)

Nutty: I already know that candy kills, but i dont care. What really kills you is vegetables. Im a veggie-phobic.

(End of diary)

(Handy's video diary)

Handy: My biggest fear is losing my legs more than my arms.

(End of diary)

(Flaky's video diary)

Flaky: I have alot of phobics that i can't name. But my biggest phobia is small baby chicklings.

(End of diary)

(Thugy's video diary)

Thugy: I like chicklings. I meant fried chicklings. I wasn't talking about animals. What my biggest fear is saying the word that starts with an "N", and ends with an "A".

(End of diary)

(Lifty's and Shifty's video diary)

Lifty: MWEHEHE! We are afraid of the police.

Shifty: Yeah. The police creeps us out.

(End of diary)

(Renny's video diary)

Renny: Well, i do have a fear of hearing opera music.

(End of diary)

(Bully's video diary)

Bully: I dont have any fears! But Flaky put nails on my back, so im a little afraid of nails.

(End of diary)

(Russell's video diary)

Russell: YARGH! I'm afraid of the chopy seas.

(End of diary)

(Sniffles video diary)

Sniffles: In my calculations, my biggest fear has to be ants. Althogh i'm an anteater, i don't eat ants.

(End of diary)

(Giggles video diary)

Giggles: BUGS! I AM TOTALLY AFRAID OF BUGS!

(End of diary)

(Petunia's video diary)

Petunia: Not only that i hate germs, but im afraid of germs as well.

(End of diary)

(Jiddell's video diary)

Jiddell: I am to tough for fears. Except for eating rocks.

(End of diary)

(Toothy's video diary)

Toothy: I have a fear of getting a wedgie, even though im not wearing any pants.

(End of diary)

(Mime's video diary)

Mime: (Holds up a sign that says "Losing my facepaint")

(End of diary)

(Charley's video diary)

Charley: Like, im afraid of getting my fur sticky.

(End of diary)

(Disco Bear's video diary)

Disco Bear: Yo dog, i dont have any fears. No fears at all dog. I ain't afraid of anything.

(End of diary)

(At the cafe)

Chloe: MORNING CAMPERS! Oh boy, have i got a challenge for you.

Nutty: Is it a candy eating contest?

Lifty: A thiefing contest?

Petunia: A clean-up contest?

Chloe: NOPE! We are having a Phobia Factor challenge!

Handy: What does that mean?

Chloe: It means that each of you must face your biggest fears.

Renny: WHAT? NO FAIR!

Chloe: Sorry Renny. But i made this story. Anyways, lets start the Phobia Factor challenge. Cuddles, you are up first. Follow me.

Cuddles: Okay.

(Cuddles phobia challenge)

Chloe: Cuddles, where are your slippers at?

Cuddles:Somebody stole them. Does that count as a point?

Chloe: I guess so. Good job.

Cuddles: But i didn't lose them.

Chloe: So what.

(Nutty's phobia challenge)

Nutty: AWW MAN! I hate vegetables.

Chloe: You want to do this for the team. Right Nutty?

Nutty: NO!

Chloe: What about for the candy?

Nutty: (Surprised) BRING IT ON! (Gobbles up the vegetables) YAY! What did i win?

Chloe: You win your team a point.

Nutty: WHAT?! NO CANDY?!

Chloe: Rules are rules little buddy.

(Flaky's phobia challenge)

Chloe: Ready for your challenge Flaky?

Flaky: Keep trying to ask. But the answer is no.

Chloe: Are you sure?

Flaky: IM NOT TRYING!

Chloe: (Sigh) If only she will grow her courage more often.

(Handy's phobia challenge)

Chloe: Ready Handy?

Handy: Ready for what?

Chloe: To lose your legs.

Handy: NNNNNOOOOOO!!! (Runs for his life)

Chloe: What? It will only hurt for a second.

(Thugy's phobia challenge)

Chloe: Okay Thugy. All you gotta do is say the word that you are afraid to say.

Thugy: Well, here goes nothing.

Chloe: (Waits)

Thugy: N***A! Hey, that didn't hurt me at all.

Chloe: I knew you can do it.

Thugy: Yeah. Now i can say it all the time whenever i want. N***a n***a n***a n***a n***a!

Chloe: Watch your tounge!

(Lifty and Shifty's phobia challenge)

Lifty: Dont tell me that we have to be chased by the police.

Shifty: Yeah.

Chloe: To bad fellas. You should have kept your mouth shut in the confession room.

(The police came. Lifty and Shifty were running for their lifes)

Chloe: Those 2 will never learn.

(Renny's phobia challenge)

Chloe: Okay Renny. Put on these head phones so you can enjoy some opera music.

Renny: Sorry Chloe. Opera music makes me sick to my stomach.

Chloe: Whatever.

(Bully's phobia challenge)

Chloe: Are you ready Bully?

Bully: (Sticks nails in his back) THERE! Happy now?!

Chloe: Man, you're good.

(Russell's phobia challenge)

Russell: (Swims for dear life) HELP! HELP! HELP ME!

Chloe: You said you were afrais of chopy seas. Right? Tehe.

(Sniffles phobia challenge)

Sniffles: Excuse me ma'am, but i am not sticking my long tounge in this ant hill. Because in my calculations-

Chloe: Save it for later. Right now you just lost your team a point thanks to your noggin.

Sniffles: Can you let me finish please?

(Giggles phobia challenge)

Giggles: Can you tell me again why i am trapped in this glass box?

Chloe: Find out for yourself.

(Chloe presses the button, and millions of bugs were crawling in the glass box.

Giggles: HHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!

Chloe: HAHAHA! I can laugh at this all day.

(Petunia's phobia challenge)

Petunia: EWW! Forget it. Im not crossing this dirty, filthy and disgusting bathroom floor.

Chloe: Your loss then.

(Jiddell's phobia challenge)

Jiddell: (Eats the rocks) Hey, these rocks taste like my grandmothers fruitcake. I love fruitcakes.

Chloe: Really? I never tried a fruitcake.

(Toothy's phobia challenge)

Toothy: Why am i wearing pants?

Chloe: HEY CHEF! Give this little guy a pain in the ass.

Chef: Yes Ma'am.

(The Chef gave Toothy a wedgie)

Toothy: OWW OWW OWW!

Chloe: Hang tight Toothy.

(Mime's phobia challenge)

Chloe: Ready to get rid of that facepaint Mime?

Mime: (Shakes his head that meant "No")

Chloe: Idiot.

(Charley's phobia challenge)

Charley: Like, do i have to put all this sticky gel on my fur?

Chloe: You said you don't like sticky stuff.

Charley: Good point. Here goes nothing. (Puts gel on his fur) UGH! Gross!

Chloe: And another point for the Eagles.

Charley: Can i go now? I need a shower badly.

Chloe: Be my guest.

(Disco Bear's phobia challenge)

Chloe: Disco Bear, you are the last one to do your phobia challenge.

Disco Bear: Didn't i say that i dont have any phobias?

Chloe: Yeah, but we can tell by your expression.

Disco Bear: Wha-?

(We see a flashback of Disco Bear knocking down the cookies screaming)

Disco Bear: Aww man. You caught me.

Chloe: Yep. And now you have to eat the cookies in order to get your team a point.

Disco Bear: Forget it dog.

Chloe: (Puts her hand on her face) People these days.

(Back at camp)

Chloe: Okay campers. I have tallied up the scores and all of you did a fantastic job.

Jiddell: You should all thank me for it. I did the work here.

Petunia: But we all did one challenge for each of us.

Jiddell: But i handled the pressure very well.

Chloe: As i was saying, the winning team of the Phobia Factor challenge is...

(All the tree friends waited for the results)

-

-

-

Chloe: THE SPEEDING EAGLES!

(The mighty sharks hugged and cheered)

Charley: YEAH! We win again!

Petunia: Take that, jerks!

Toothy: We lost?

Giggles: Again.

Chloe: Yep. I should call you Mighty Sharks losers. HAHAHA! Anyways, see you Mighty Sharks "aka" losers at the campfire. (Leaves)

Cuddles: I still wish i found my slippers. (Looks down)

Lifty: Ah well. How about you call it a day and me and Shifty will be at campfire.

Shifty: Yeah. Cheer up buddy.

(Just then, Lifty and Shifty accidentaly dropped both slippers on the ground)

Cuddles: (Shocked) HEY! THOSE ARE MY SLIPPERS! SO YOU TWO ARE THE THIEF?!

Lifty: Uh, were not thief.

Cuddles: Oh yeah, then why are you wearing thief clothes?

Nutty: Yeah. You two remind me of the hambulglers when you wear those costumes.

Lifty: Very funny.

(Lifty and Shifty's video diary)

Shifty: (Gulp) Is our team going to take us out Lifty?

Lifty: They won't even care Shfty. Trust me.

(End of diary)

(At the campfire)

Chloe: Campers, you all know the rules.

Toothy: For the hundrenth time.

Chloe: Shut up. When i call you name, come get your marshmallow. Flaky.

Flaky: (Pumps her arm) Yes. (Gets her marshmallow)

Chloe: Renny.

Renny: Alright. (Gets her marshmallow)

Chloe: Bully.

Bully: Humph! (Gets his marshmallow)

Chloe: Toothy, Giggles and Sniffles.

(The 3 gets their marshmallows)

Chloe: Disco Bear.

Disco Bear: WHA- Im in? YEAH BABY!

(Disco Bear gets his marshmallow. Lifty and Shifty were the only ones left)

Chloe: Lifty and Shifty, one of you will be killed tonight.

Lifty: Are you serious? I don't want to lose my partner Shifty.

Shifty: And not even my partner Lifty!

Chloe: Shut up. As i was saying, the final marshmallow goes to...

(Lifty and Shifty hugged each other tight)

Lifty: ...

Shifty: ...

Chloe: (Eats the final marshmallow)

Lifty: (Puzzled) Huh?

Shifty: (Puzzled) Huh?

Chloe: When i eat the marshamallow, it means that you both have a tie vote and that also meant that you both must jump off the 500 foot cliff.

Lifty: YAY!

Shifty: YAHOO!

Chloe: Uh, i said that you both have to jump off a cliff. Aren't you guys afraid of that?

Lifty: No! Im just afraid that i have to lose my partner.

Shifty: And we are not afraid if we jump off the cliff together.

Chloe: Whatever. Get outta here.

(Lifty and Shifty headed to the 500 foot cliff)

Lifty: Are you ready buddy?

Shifty: Ready pal.

(They both holded hands and jumped off the cliff. They splattered in the ground. They are now dead)

Chloe: What weirdos they are.

Giggles: Tell me about it.

(Cuddles video diary)

Cuddles: When i heard that Lifty and Shifty were both killed that night, i could have been more happier. I'm more happier than getting a new pair of slippers.

(End of diary)

Giggles: Hey Cuddles. I never gotten to talk to you yet.

Cuddles: How did you know my name? And what is yours?

Giggles: Well, i heard your name everywhere. And by the way, my name is Giggles.

Cuddles: Giggles huh? Thats a pretty name.

Giggles: (Blushes) Thanks.

Bully: GIGGLES! I told you not to talk to that furry yellow wimp.

Giggles: He's not a wimp. He's my friend.

Bully: (Grabs Giggles arm) Do not! I repeat. Do not talk to that wimp again! (Drags her)

Giggles: Aww man. Bye Cuddles.

Cuddles: Uh, bye Giggles. Whoa. I think she likes me.

(End of episode)

Campers Remaining:

Bully (The Meanie)  
Charley (The Gay One)  
Cuddles (The Confident Bunny)  
Disco Bear (The Party Dude)  
Flaky (The Asian Porcupine)  
Giggles (The Princess)  
Handy (The No-Armed Beaver)  
Jiddell (The Super-Saiyan)  
Mime (The Clown)  
Nutty (The Nutjob)  
Petunia (The Latino Skunk)  
Renny (The Queen Bee)  
Russell (The Otter Pirate)  
Sniffles (The Know-It-All)  
Thugy (The Gangsta)  
Toothy (The Boaster)

Campers Eliminated (In elimination order):

Flippy (The Killer)  
Splendid (The Superhero)  
Glitter (The Brat)  
Pop (The Fatherly Bear)  
Lifty (The Thief)  
Shifty (The Second Thief)


	6. Episode 5: Giggles and Petunia sisters?

Chloe: Last time on Total HTF Island, Cuddles whined and cried because he lost his slippers, and everyone came to the confession room and they all talked about their bigges fears. At the challenge, the speeding eagles did a way better job to conquer their fears more than the mighty sharks. Lifty and Shifty dropped Cuddles slippers and they both gotten killed for their punishment. Who will be killed next? Find out right now on Total HTF Island!

(Intro and music Plays)

I can't possibly lie

I'm just a cute animal that don't want to die.

I need to win this game in the next 50 days,

And there is nothing that will get in my way.

I don't want to get killed!

Nobody is going to ruin the fun

I won't jump off the cliff because I already won

You might as well just die cause I am the best

I will go far in this game and I will never get some rest.

I don't want to get killed!

na na na na, na na na na na na!

I don't want to

I don't want to

I don't want to get killed!

I don't want to

I don't want to

I don't want to get killed!

(Whistling till the end)

(Intro stops and we go back to the show)

(At the cabins)

Thugy: Man, im bored.

Russell: Yar, me to matey! There's nothing to do here at me camp anyways.

(Russell's video diary)

Russell: YARGH! We have another boring day at camp. All i do there is sit at the pier and watch me birds fly in the sky.

(End of diary)

Thugy: If only i had my fried chicken.

Sniffles: (Interupted) Excuse me miss, but you drop this chicken on the for.

Thugy: WHAT THE HELL?! GIMMIE BACK MY FRIED CHICKEN! (Snatches her chicken from Sniffles)

Sniffles: (Frightened) Uh, im sorry ma'am. I was just going to give it back to you.

(Sniffles video diary)

Sniffles: I don't know what Thugy's problem is. But she is my type of woman to be with.

(End of diary)

Sniffles: Ma'am, i dont want any trouble. Okay?

Thugy: Really? Well thanks for doin a deed, but im busy at the moment.

Sniffles: Thats alright. I have to do my homework. Bye. (Leaves)

Russell: ARGH! Do you have a crush on that nerd?

Thugy: WHAT?! Hell no! I ain't in love with that geek.

(Thugy's video diary)

Thugy: I don't want that n***a to touch my chicken again. But to tell you the truth, Sniffles is kinda hot looking. I have a crush on nerdy perople.

(End of diary)

(At the other cabin)

Toothy: Hey Mime, i never gotten a chance to talk to you yet.

Mime: (Smiles)

Renny: Yeah, me too.

Handy: Me three.

Mime: (Worried)

(Mime's video diary)

Mime: (Shrugs)

(End of diary)

Handy: Mime, can you even talk?

Mime: (Shakes his head)

Toothy: What a bummer.

Renny: There must be someway to make him talk.

(Renny's video diary)

Renny: So Mime can't talk? Well i can do whatever it takes to make him.

(End of diary)

(Handy's video diary)

Handy: Renny decided to give Mime some thrusts, but it didn't work.

(End of diary)

Renny: This stinks!

Toothy: Yeah!

Mime: (Leaves)

Toothy: WAIT! Where are you going?! (Leaves as well)

Handy: I think we might as well live with it.

Renny: I agree with you.

(At the cafe)

Giggles: Petunia, i really like you.

Petunia: You really think so? I thought you like Cuddles.

Giggles: I do. But your like a sister to me.

Petunia: (Shocked) Wait a minute. I think you are my sister.

Giggles: (Shocked) Can it be?!

(Giggles and Petunia looked at each other for 3 seconds)

Petunia: I think we are.

Giggles: SQUEE!!!

(At Giggles house)

Giggles Dad: Honey! Honey! Come over here quick!

Giggles Mom: What is it darling?

Giggles Dad: Our adorable daughter has a sister! Can you believe it?

Giggles Mom: No kidding. She doesn't look like her, or like us. Besides, our daughter talks like a real little girl, but that blue skunk talks like a mexican.

Giggles Dad: I'm telling you that she found a sister. Anyways, how about you make me some pizza?

Giggles Mom: Get it yourself!

(At Petunia's house)

Petunia's Dad: Miel! Miel! Ven aquí rápido! (Translated: Honey! Honey! Come over here quick!)

Petunia's Mom: Qué es cariño? (Translated: What is it darling?)

Petunia's Dad: Nuestra hija latino tiene una hermana! Puedes creerlo? (Translated: Our latino daughter has a sister! Can you believe it?)

Petunia's Mom: No es broma. Ella no se parece a ella, o como nosotros. Además, tenemos 16 hijos y 14 hijas, y todos ellos parecen Petunia. Pero que rosa no ardilla! (Translated: No kidding. She doesn't look like her, or like us. Besides, we have 16 sons and 14 daughters, and they all look like Petunia. But that pink chipmunk does not!)

Petunia's Dad: Yo estoy diciendo que encontró una hermana. En cualquier caso, qué hay de usted me hacen algunos tacos. (Translated: I'm telling you that she found a sister. Anyways, how about you make me some tacos.)

Petunia's Mom: Consigue tu mismo! (Translated: Get it yourself!)

(Back at the cafe)

Chloe: (Busted in) WHATS UP CAMPERS?

Renny: Lemme guess. Another challenge.

Chloe: This is not only a challenge, it is also a talent show contest!

Russell: YARGH! I like to do me talents.

Chloe: GOOD! Then follow me!

(At the stage)

Chloe: Isn't this stage beautiful?

Toothy: Yeah. More like a playground.

Chloe: Here are the rules of the talent contest. Only 3 people from each team will perform a talent. The judges will tally the scores, and the team with the highest scores win. The judges will be me and the Chef.

Chef: Better impress me maggets, or its sloppy joe time tomorrow.

Nutty: YUCK!

Chloe: But before we start, i see that The Mighty Sharks are less numbered.

Sniffles: Were just a weak team. Thats all.

Chloe: Well, i know a person that will make your team strong again. We are bringing someone back.

Flaky: BACK?!

Chloe: Yep. And here he is now. COME ON OUT POP!

Pop: (Shows up)

Giggles: YAY! POPS BACK!

Bully: WHAT? No way!

Pop: Hey kids. I'm back.

(Pop's video diary)

Pop: Im back again. And i am ready to rumble.

(End of diary)

Sniffles: Well, about time you showed up. Why are you all sad? Did your son get killed again?

Pop: (sigh) No. It's just that i have another child.

Giggles: YAY! Is he more cuter than cub?

Pop: No. He is almost the same age as you.

Giggles: But im 7.

Chloe: Alright teams. Quit wasting time. We need to start the talent show. I will wait right here until you all make your decision on who to qualify.

(Jiddell's video diary)

Jiddell: I dont do talent show. I have alot of talents that i cant show my friends.

(End of diary)

(Petunia's video diary)

Petunia: Im up for the talent show, so my friends signed me up. ITS TIME FOR ME TO FIESTA!

(End of diary)

(Back at the cabins)

Charley: Okay. So far, we have Mime and Cuddles joining in the talent contest. Who do we need now?

Petunia: Can i join in?

Charley: As long as you tell me your talent.

Petunia: How about belly dancing?

Charley: WHAT? EWW! NO WAY!

Petunia: Come on. I'll put on some funky latino music for you guys.

Cuddles: I think she's going to make the talent show big. Sign her up Charley.

Charley: Okay fine. But it has better be good though.

Petunia: Dont worry. I will be a hit.

(At the other cabin)

Renny: Okay. So far we have Bully and Sniffles joining in the talent contest. Who do we need now?

Flaky: Can i join?

Renny: As long as you tell me your talent.

Flaky: I can sing.

Renny: I don't think your really good at singing.

Flaky: But i sing very well. I can sing a song that will touch your guys heart.

Disco Bear: Yo dog. Give Flaky a chance.

Renny: Okay fine. But you better be good.

Flaky: I promise.

(Back at the stage)

Chloe: Welcome to the talent show. We will start with The Speeding Eagles talents. Lets start off with Mime.

Mime: (Went up on stage)

Chloe: So what will your talent be today Mime?

Mime: (Went up on his unicyle and juggled a bowling pin, a cactus and an anvil)

(All the tree friends were laughing and applauding.

Mime: (Bows and leaves)

Chloe: HAHAHA! Now thats what i call a talent. The next talent will be from Cuddles.

Cuddles: (Went up on stage) HIYA GUYS! Today, i will read a poem about my slippers.

Chloe: I cant wait to hear it.

Cuddles: (Ahem)

Oh my heavenly slippers,  
You are more comfy than swimming flippers.  
Your the softest that you can be,  
Oh my heavenly slippers, will you marry me?

(A few tree friends applaud, but not alot)

Cuddles: THATS IT?! Thats all i get? A few applause of reading a poem of my slippers? How can you guys do this to me? (Runs off stage and cries)

Chloe: There there Cuddles. I think your talent was touching.

Cuddles: (Gasp) Really?

Chloe: NOPE!

Cuddles: (Continues crying)

Chloe: Anyways, our last talent performing for The Speeding Eagles is Petunia.

Petunia: (Went up on stage) Thank you guys. Today, i will be doing bellydancing.

Chloe: Uhh. Are you sure?

Petunia: It will be the best dancing you will ever see.

Chloe: I don't know about this, but good luck.

(The "Todos Me Miran" music played and Petunia started bellydancing)

Tree Friends: EEEEWWWWW!!!

Pop: YUCK! Most disgusting thing in my life!

Handy: MY EYES! THEY HURT!

Chloe: UGH! Somebody stop the music!

(The music wont stop as Petunia continued bellydancing)

Chloe: THATS IT! I'll shut it off myself! (Went backstage and unplugged the D.J.)

Petunia: HEY! I was just getting to the best part.

Chloe: Sorry Petunia, but your talent is way more disgusting than the 2 girls, 1 cup video. Leave the stage immediatly.

Petunia: Whatever. (Leaves the stage angrily)

Chloe: (Phew) Glad thats over. Anyways, thats all the talents from the Speeding Eagles. Its now time for the Mighty Sharks talents. The first talent will be from Bully.

Bully: (Went up on stage) HEY WIMPS! I will be telling a joke that will make you all laugh, but i need a volunteer.

(Nobody raised their hands due to Bully's attitude)

Bully: FINE! I'll just pick one myself. How about that nerdy pulple beaver.

Toothy: YAY! (Went up on stage)

Bully: Hello there wimp. Are you ready to burst out from laughter?

Toothy: BRING IT ON!

Bully: Knock knock.

Toothy: Who's there?

Bully: Dustin.

Toothy: Dustin who?

Bully: DUSTIN YOUR EYES! (Grabs a handful of dirt and threw them in Toothy's eyes)

Toothy: OWW OWW!

Bully: HAHAHAHAHA!!!

(Bully's video diary)

Bully: HAHA! Did you get it? Dustin? Dust in your eyes? HAHAHA! (Sigh) You pathetic little babies don't even get it.

(End of diary)

(All the Tree Friends booed)

Bully: (Acting happy) Oh they like me! They all like me! (shows his fist) YOU WIMPS BETTER LIKE ME!

(All the tree friends paused for a second, and they all cheered)

Bully: Just as i thought. (Leaves the stage)

Chloe: Heh. I thought that was funny.

Bully: You better be telling the truth.

Chloe: Anyways, our next talent will be from Sniffles.

Sniffles: (Went up on stage) Greetings ladies and gentleman. I will like to demonstrate you on this science project.

Bully: BORING!

Sniffles: Be quiet. Anyways, i will now mix these chemicals together and-

(Just then, the project blew up and Sniffles face was covered in ashes)

Nutty: (Applaud) YAY! YAY!

Sniffles: Well, at least there is a friend supporting me. (Leaves the stage)

Chloe: What a weird act. Now finally, the last person performing for The Mighty Sharks is Flaky.

(Renny's video diary)

Renny: I promised Flaky not to screw this up. (Prays) Dear God, please don't let Flaky act bad on stage.

(End of diary)

Flaky: (went up on stage) Thank you guys.

Chloe: Get to the point.

Flaky: Well, i will be singing my favorite song. It's called "Reflection" from the Disney film "Mulan". Lights please!

(The lights turned of and the spotlight went on Flaky)

Flaky: Music please.

(The "Reflection" music plays, and Flaky begined her singing)

Look at me  
I will never pass for a perfect bride  
or a perfect daughter

Can it be,  
Im not meant to play this part?

Now i see  
That if i could truly to be myself,  
i would break my families heart.

Who is that girl i see  
staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone i dont know?

Somehow i cannot hide,  
who i am, though i tried.  
When will my reflection show  
who i am INSIIIIDE!!!

When will my reflection show,  
who i am inside?

(Once Flaky has stopped singing, all the Tree Friends were burst into tears of joy due to Flaky's beautiful voice. Even Chloe and the Chef cried as well)

Chloe: (Sniff) Flaky! Where did you get that voice from?

Flaky: My heart.

Chef: (Cries) Madam, you have just made drop water through my eyes. You get pancakes for breakfast.

Nutty: THATS MY GIRL!

Flaky: Stop it. Your making me blush.

Chloe: (Still crying) Campers, we have tallied up the scores and we have a winner.

Handy: Tarnation!

Chloe: The winning team is...

-

-

-

-

-

Chloe: THE MIGHTY SHARKS!

(The mighty sharks hugged and cheered)

Toothy: ABOUT TIME!

Renny: Thanks for making us win Flaky.

Flaky: It's not a big deal.

Chloe: And for you Speeding Eagles, you have won a free vacation to the campfire ceremony. See ya.

(Petunia's video diary)

Petunia: When i found out that everyone thinks that my talent is bad and will might vote me off, i have to do something about this.

(End of diary)

(Back at the cabins)

Petunia: Err... guys.

Charley: What?

Petunia: Isn't their a chance that you can send home Mime?

Jiddell: Why? He didnt do nothing wrong.

Petunia: He never talked.

Charley: True, true.

(Charley's video diary)

Charley: Like, Petunia is telling us to send Mime home instead of her. Like, im down with that. But she needs to keep us.

(End of diary)

Jiddell: Whats in it for us?

Petunia: I'll give each of you guys 500 dollars.

(Money signs appear from Jiddell's and Charley's eyes)

Charley: (Excited) It's a deal.

(Petunia's video diary)

Petunia: I am hoping this works. If not, i will commit suicide by rubbing mud all over me.

(End of diary)

(At the campfire)

Chloe: Campers, thank you for casting your votes.

Petunia: Just get to the point. I know im safe.

Chloe: When i call your name, get your marshmallow. Jiddell.

Jiddell: Awesome. (Gets his marshmallow)

Chloe: Handy.

Handy: YIPEE! (Gets his marshmallow with his teeth)

Chloe: Thugy, Cuddles and Charley.

(The 3 gets their marshmallows)

Chloe: Russell and Nutty.

(The 2 gets their marshmallows. Mime and Petunia were the only ones left)

Chloe: Mime and Petunia, one of you will be killed tonight. Mime, you are really funny, but you never talked throughout this whole camp. And Petunia, your talent was the most sickening and the most weakest.

Petunia: Oh please. Just give me my marshmallow.

Chloe: Mime, i hate to say this, but funniness just wasn't enough. The final marshmallow goes to...

Mime: ...

Petunia: ...

Chloe: Petunia.

Petunia: I knew it. (Gets her marshmallow)

Chloe: Mime, your road ends here.

Mime: But thats not fair.

(Everyone looks at Mime with a shocked look)

Mime: What? What did i do?

Chloe: I thought you cant talk.

Mime: I'm talking?

(All the tree friends looked at Mime with their angry faces)

Mime: Err... Bye!

(Mime quickly runned to the 500 foot cliff)

Mime: Here goes nothing.

(Mime jumps off the cliff and falled on the ground. He thought he was dead, but he quickly got back up)

Mime: What the- did i just survived? YEAH! YEAH! I SURVIVED THE FALL! WHOPEE! TAKE THAT YOU STUPID CLIFF! WHATCHA GONNA DO?! WHATCHA GONNA DO?! WHATCHA GONNA-

(Just then, Mime got squashed by a huge boulder (Chocolatesmybff requested it))

(Pop's video diary)

Pop: I am happy to be back. But now that i'm back here, i must tell a person a deep secret.

(End of diary)

Nutty: YAY! I'm still here!

Thugy: Who can stop us?

Pop: Uh, Nutty. There is something i need to tell you.

Nutty: Can we talk privately? All these people around me are giving me a sugar rush.

Pop: (Screams like a solider) EVERYONE! BACK IN YOUR CABINS NOW!

(Everyone hold their ears and runned to their cabins)

Pop: Is that better now?

Nutty: Yeah.

Pop: Anyways Nutty, i have to tell you a secret.

Nutty: About what?

Pop: Nutty, how old are you?

Nutty: 11.

Pop: Okay, i think your old enough to tell you this secret.

Nutty: Then whats the secret?

Pop: (Whispers at Nutty's ear)

Nutty: (Gasp) YOUR MY-

Pop: Yes Nutty. I'm your father.

Nutty: HOLY CANDY-CANES! YOUR MY DAD!

(End of episode)

Campers remaining:

Bully (The Meanie)  
Charley (The Gay One)  
Cuddles (The Confident Bunny)  
Disco Bear (The Party Dude)  
Flaky (The Asian Porcupine)  
Giggles (The Princess)  
Handy (The No-Armed Beaver)  
Jiddell (The Super-saiyan)  
Nutty (The Nutjob)  
Petunia (The Latino Skunk)  
Pop (The Fatherly Bear)  
Renny (The Queen Bee)  
Russell (The Otter Pirate)  
Sniffles (The Know-It-All)  
Thugy (The Gangsta)  
Toothy (The Boaster)

Campers Eliminated (In elimination order):

Flippy (The Killer)  
Splendid (The Superhero)  
Glitter (The Brat  
Lifty (The Thief)  
Shifty (The Second Thief)  
Mime (The Clown)


	7. Episode 6: Pop's new son

WARNING: This episode you are about to see will be kinda funny, but very touching and disturbing. You will cry through this whole story. So if you cant handle sad stuff, DON'T READ THIS! (But i really want you to)

Chloe: Last time on Total HTF Island, Sniffles had a crush on Thugy, and Renny tried to make Mime talk. Giggles and Petunia just found out there were sisters. But are they? At the challenge, all of the talents went out horrible, except for Flaky's for singing with a beautiful voice, costing her team the win. At the campfire, Petunia wanted everyone to vote out Mime, and they granted her wish, and we say goodbye to the funny and happy clown. Who will be killed next? Find out right now on Total HTF Island!

(Intro and music Plays)

I can't possibly lie

I'm just a cute animal that don't want to die.

I need to win this game in the next 50 days,

And there is nothing that will get in my way.

I don't want to get killed!

Nobody is going to ruin the fun

I won't jump off the cliff because I already won

You might as well just die cause I am the best

I will go far in this game and I will never get some rest.

I don't want to get killed!

na na na na, na na na na na na!

I don't want to

I don't want to

I don't want to get killed!

I don't want to

I don't want to

I don't want to get killed!

(Whistling till the end)

(Intro stops and we go back to the show)

(At the cabin)

Flaky: (Knocks on bathroom door) HEY! Whats going on there?

Nutty: NOTHING! Go away!

Flaky: Nutty? Is that you? Have you been drinking 25 cans of red bull again?

Nutty: NO! Just leave. Please.

Flaky: (Takes out a battery ram) I-know-that-you-want-privacy-but-im-a-red-porcupine-and-red-porcupines-can-see-privacy-so-im-coming-in-anyways! (Knocks down the door with a battery ram) Nutty, what is going on?!

Nutty: (Sits on the bathroom floor, looking all sad)

Flaky: Nutty? What happened?

(Flaky's video diary)

Flaky: I just saw my Nutty Buddy sitting on the corner of the bathroom floor looking all sad. I thought he was a hyper-active guy, but i guess he is not.

(End of diary)

Flaky: Nutty, tell me what you want.

Nutty: I want to talk to my dad.

Flaky: Okay, ill go get him.

(A few minutes later, Pop showed up)

Pop: Son, whats the matter?

Nutty: Dad, how did you know that i'm your son?

Pop: Because you look suspicious. I went to your house when i was saving Cub. When i walked in, i saw your mother that looked like the one i married.

Nutty: So that's why i'm your son?

Pop: Yep. And Cub is your little brother.

(Nutty's video diary)

Nutty: I was stunned. Now i have 3 relations with people. My girlfriend Flaky, my dad Pop, and my little brother Cub.

(End of diary)

(Pop's video diary)

Pop: I told my son the whole story. The more i tell him, the more he gets upset.

(End of diary)

Nutty: Dad, i'm scared. I want you and me to go home.

Pop: (Whispers) Son, you can't give up. I know we are on different teams, but i want you and me to go far. We will work together to get down to the final 2 together. Just you and me.

Nutty: What about flaky?

Pop: Yes son. We will have her in the final 3.

(Nutty's video diary)

Nutty: My dad is playing the Evel Dick stagety. I sure hope this work.

(End of diary)

Pop: Son, give me a hug.

(Nutty and Pop both hugged each other. Nutty was dropping his tears from his eyes and Pop was calming him down)

(At the other cabin)

Renny: Sniffles, what are you doing?

Sniffles: Im writing a letter to the one i love.

Renny: Well, is that person me? (Looks flirty)

Sniffles: No. Im writing a love letter to Thugy.

(Renny's video diary)

Renny: HAHAHAHA! Sniffles is in love with a girl that eats fried chicken all day and talks like a real-life gangsta? He cracks me up.

(End of diary)

Cuddles: Hey Sniffles. I heard you have a crush on Thugy.

Sniffles: Thats right. Is everyone talking about it?

Cuddles: Nope. Its just you, me and Renny.

Sniffles: Great.

(Sniffles video diary)

Sniffles: Yep. Thugy is the one i love. I'm going to show her that nerds are more charming than brickies.

(End of diary)

(Cuddles video diary)

Cuddles: I was kind in a shock that Sniffles is in love with a thug. It's kinda funny in a joking way.

(End of diary)

Renny: Are you going to give that letter to her?

Sniffles: I finished it, but im just not ready to give it to her yet.

Cuddles: Thats cool. How about we get a bite to eat at the cafe?

Sniffles: Thats a wonderful idea.

(Cuddles, Sniffles and Renny left the cabin)

Bully: (Walks in the cabin) HEY WIMPS! Uncle Bully is here to take your green papers! (Spots a letter on Sniffles bed) Huh? What is this? (Reads the letter)

(Bully's video diary)

Bully: So i picked up the note and read it. And it seems like the nerdy anteater is in love with a fat fried chicken-eating panther. So i had an idea.

(End of diary)

Bully: Lets see if Sniffles and Thugy would like this. (Knocks on the door and runs away laughing)

Thugy: (Opens the door) Hello? (Looks down) What the hell is this? (Picks up the note and reads this) Dear Thugy, you are a really beautiful sexy N***a. You make my heart beat at a fast rate, and i really like your black fur. Will you be mine? Sicerely, Sni- Sni- Sni- (Tries to read the person who wrote the letter) Man, i cant read cursive writing!

Toothy: Hey Thugy!

Thugy: (Jumps up and turns around with a love note behind her back) Oh, hey Toothy. Whats up?

Toothy: Whats behind your back?

Thugy: Oh. Its nothing. Really.

Toothy: Tell me.

Thugy: Its nothing.

Toothy: Just say it.

Thygy: ITS JUST A NOTE FROM MY MOM! OKAY N***A?!!

Toothy: (Looked stunned)

Thugy: There! Happy now?

Toothy: (Cries) No. Cause you snapped at me.

Thugy: (Feels bad and hugged Toothy) There there, its alright. I didn't mean to snap

(Thugy's video diary)

Thugy: Man, i wonder who put that love note at my cabin. I hope its not a perv.

(End of diary)

(At the cafe)

Giggles: Petunia, are we really sisters?

Petunia: Like, yeah. We have different species, but we are really sisters.

Giggles: YAY! How old are you again?

Petunia: (Sigh) Im 10 years old.

Giggles: THATS GREAT! I'm 7 years old, which means your my big sister.

Petunia: (Excited) And that also means your my little sister.

Giggles: SISTER HUG!

(Giggles and Petunia hugged each other)

(Giggles video diary)

Giggles: Its really cool to have a big sister. I was wishing for a sister but i am the only child. But now i found out Petunia was my sister, i was VERY happy!

(End of diary)

(Petunia's video diary)

Petunia: I have 16 brothers and 13 sisters. Now that Giggles is my new sister, i now have 16 brothers and 14 sisters. The more, the marrier.

(End of diary)

Chloe: (Busted in) MORNING CAMPERS!

Tree Friends: MORNING CHLOE!

Giggles: Guess what Chloe? Petunia's my big sister.

Petunia: And Giggles is my little sister.

Chloe: Yep. That's great to hear. Okay campers. Lets move on to the challenge.

(At the dodgeball court)

Chloe: That's right guys. We are playing dodgeball.

Handy: Good thing that i'm wearing my helmet, but its not a good thing that i dont have hands.

Chloe: Thats okay. You can sit out if you want.

Handy: I'll just use my feet.

Chloe: I knew you weren't a quitter. Anyways, the rules are simple. The person who gets hit by a dodgeball is eliminated. The last team standing wins. Everyone got that?

Bully: (Laughs) Sonds like my type of sport.

Chloe: Okay. Take your positions.

(The teams took their positions)

Chloe: Are you all ready? AND GO!!!

(All the tree friends ran to their balls. Bully is the first one to grab a ball)

Bully: TAKE THIS, WIMP! (Throws a dodgeball)

Handy: (Gets hit) OWW! This helmet won't do.

Chloe: Handy, you're out!

Bully: HAHAHAHAHA!!! That that you no-armed wimp! HAHA!

(All the speeding eagles were mad. They grabbed their dodgeballs and throws them to Bully)

Bully: WHAT THE- (Gets hit by dodgeballs) OWW! OWW! OWW! OWW! OWW! OWW! Hey, that hurts!

Chloe: Bully, you are out!

Petunia: Take that!

(After 2 minutes of dodgeball, The Mighty Sharks have only Pop and Disco Bear, and The Speeding Eagles have only Nutty. Nutty now has the ball)

Disco Bear: Yo dog. Hit me with your best shot!

Nutty: You asked for it. (Throws the dodgeball)

Disco Bear: (Gets hit) OWW! My teeth! My grooving teeth!

Chloe: Disco Bear, you are out!

Pop: Good job son!

Chloe: Pop and Nutty. If one of you gets hit by a dodgeball, your team will lose.

Pop: Try to dodge this son. (Throws dodgeball)

Nutty: (Dodges and catches it) YEAH!

Pop: Okay son, hit me.

Nutty: (Gulp) Are you sure?

Pop: Do it.

(Nutty was acting all nervous. He looked at pop who was smiling. He cried a little and threw the dodgeball to the ground)

Nutty: I CANT DO THIS! (Runs away)

Pop: Son...

Chloe: Well, since Nutty had quitted the challenge, then that means The Mighty Sharks Win again!

(The Mighty Sharks hugged and cheered, except for Pop)

Giggles: HEY! Come on Pop. Arent you excited we won?

Pop: No. Not really. (Looks disappointed)

Chloe: Mighty Sharks, looks like you get to meet me at the campfire ceremony again. Where one of you will get killed.

Petunia: You can thank Nutty for it. (Looks angry)

(Renny's video diary)

Renny: We actually won because Nutty won't hit his dad. I may fell bad for him, but maybe not.

(End of diary)

(Charley's video diary)

Charley: Okay like, Nutty just cost us to lose our team member. You can all thank him for it.

(End of diary)

(Pop's video diary)

Pop: I was extremely disappointed in Nutty. He has a chance to stay, but he refused it for me.

(End of diary)

(Back at the cabins)

Charley: So guys, should we get rid of Nutty tonight?

Thugy: Hell yeah. That boy didn't do nothing but whine and cry all day.

Cuddles: Lets vote him out.

Pop: (Interuppted) Kids, can you do a favor for an old chap like me?

Handy: What?

Pop: Give my son another chance. He can't help it.

(Cuddles video diary)

Handy: I think Pop is right. Maybe we went a little to harsh on Nutty.

(End of diary)

(Charley's video diary)

Charley: Great! Like, we have to do another request for a guy we don't even know about. But im down with that.

(End of diary)

Charley: So Pop, if we cant take out your son, then who should we take out?

Pop: Take out Russell. He was making you lose the challenge. Right?

Handy: I guess so.

(Pop's video diary)

Pop: My plan was a sucess. Now i definatly know that my son will stay.

(End of diary)

(At the Campfire)

Chloe: Campers, welcome back to the campfire ceremony. I have 7 marshmallows on this place and whoever-

Charley: Like, get to the freakin point.

Chloe: (Shrugs) When i call your name, come get your marshmallow. Cuddles.

Cuddles: Awesome! (Gets his marshmallow)

Chloe: Thugy.

Thugy: YEAH BABY! (Gets her marshmallow)

Chloe: Jiddell, Petunia, Handy and Charley.

(The 4 get their marshmallows. Nutty and Russell were the only ones left)

Chloe: Nutty and Russell, one of you will get killed tonight. Russell, you were definately the weakest link because everytime you touch a dodgeball, the balls always pop.

Russell: YARGH! Im trying my hardest matey.

Chloe: And Nutty, you never tried to hit your father with a dodgeball. If you did, your team will automatically win.

Nutty: I can't hit my father. It's just not right.

Chloe: I think both of you deserve to go. But its the votes that count. The final marshmallow goes to...

(Nutty drops a tear and holded his legs, and Russell bites his hook with fear, causing his mouth to bleed)

Nutty: ...

Russell: ...

Chloe: Nutty, you are safe.

Nutty: (Gets on his knees and his hands, bend his head down and cried)

Chloe: Do you need some water or anything?

Nutty: (Sniff) (Sob) No. Im fine. Thank you. (Gets his marshmallow)

Russell: Yargh. So thats the way it is. I see.

Chloe: Yep. And im sorry Russell, but you have to jump off a 500 foot cliff.

Russell: I understand. Good luck Nutty. Me hope you and your dad go far.

Nutty: (Sniff) Thank you Russell.

(Russell headed to the 500 foot cliff)

Russell: Yargh. Me will miss the seas.

(Russell jumps off the cliff. He splattered in the ground and died)

Chloe: Campers, you may head to your cabins. You are all safe for tonight.

(Nutty's video diary)

Nutty: (Cries) I just survived. Im still here. Hopefully my girlfriend and my dad will go far.

(End of diary)

(Pop's video diary)

Pop: When i heard that my son is still here, i wasn't surprised. I made him stay, but he needs to work harder on his strength.

(End of diary)

Pop: Son. Im happy your still here.

Nutty: Dad. I can't do this.

Pop: Come on tiger. Won't you do this for me, your girlfriend and for your candy?

Flaky: Yeah Nutty. It's not the end of the world.

Nutty: (Thinks and made his decision) I'll try.

Pop: That's my boy. (Hugs both Nutty and Flaky)

Nutty: Thank you dad and Flaky.

Flaky: You can do it Nutty.

(End of episode)

Campers Remaining:

Bully (The Meanie)  
Charley (The Gay One)  
Cuddles (The Confident Bunny)  
Disco Bear (The Party Dude)  
Flaky (The Asian Porcupine)  
Giggles (The Princess)  
Handy (The No-Armed Beaver)  
Jiddell (The Super-saiyan)  
Nutty (The Nutjob)  
Petunia (The Latino Skunk)  
Pop (The Fatherly Bear)  
Renny (The Queen Bee)  
Sniffles (The Know-It-All)  
Thugy (The Gangsta)  
Toothy (The Boaster)

Campers Eliminated (In elimination order):

Flippy (The Killer)  
Splendid (The Superhero)  
Glitter (The Brat)  
Lifty (The Thief)  
Shifty (The Second Thief)  
Mime (The Clown)  
Russell (The Otter Pirate)


	8. Episode 7: Sniffles love letter

Chloe: Last time on Total HTF Island, Pop and Nutty spend some father and son time with each other. Sniffles wrote a love letter to Thugy, but won't give it to her, but Bully did. Petunia and Giggles found out there were sisters as well. At the challenge, it is dodgeball time and Nutty won't hit his dad with a dodgeball, which means The Mighty Sharks win. The Speeding Eagles were about to send Nutty dead, but Pop wont let that happen, so The Speeding Eagles decided to get Russell killed. Who will be killed next? Find out right now on Total HTF Island!

(Intro and music Plays)

I can't possibly lie

I'm just a cute animal that don't want to die.

I need to win this game in the next 50 days,

And there is nothing that will get in my way.

I don't want to get killed!

Nobody is going to ruin the fun

I won't jump off the cliff because I already won

You might as well just die cause I am the best

I will go far in this game and I will never get some rest.

I don't want to get killed!

na na na na, na na na na na na!

I don't want to

I don't want to

I don't want to get killed!

I don't want to

I don't want to

I don't want to get killed!

(Whistling till the end)

(Intro stops and we go back to the show)

(At the cabin)

Giggles: (Sleeping)

Petunia: Hey little sister. I made you some breakfast.

Giggles: (Yawn) You did?! Oh thank you big sister!

Petunia: Anytime.

(Giggles video diary)

Giggles: Im so glad i have Petunia as a big sister.

(End of diary)

(Petunia's video diary)

Petunia: Im so glad i have Giggles as a little sister.

(End of diary)

Bully: (Interupted) Hey you pathetic little skunk. Get outta here! I need to talk to your pathetic sister.

Petunia: HEY! Don't talk to my sister like that!

Bully: (Picks up Petunia and throws her out of the cabin)

Petunia: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! (Falls)

Toothy: Whats going on in there?

Bully: About time you showed up here Toothy! (Slams door) ALRIGHT WIMPS! LISTEN UP!

Giggles: (Stands like a solider) Y-yes sir.

Toothy: (Stands like a solider as well) Y-yeah?

Bully: I still do not want you guys to tell anyone that we are in an alliance. And most importantly, DO NOT VOTE ME OFF! If you never vote for me, then i will never vote for you. Got it?!

Toothy: Er, pardon me sir, but what if we do?

Bully: THEN YOU GET A PUNCH IN THE FACE!

(Toothy and Giggles both gulped)

Bully: I knew you can trust me. I can see it through your wussy eyes.

(Toothy's video diary)

Toothy: I am so afraid of Bully. I wish the producers never gotten him here. By the way, whats a wussy?

(End of diary)

(Bully's video diary)

Bully: I hate my alliance, but there the only ones i trust.

(End of diary)

Giggles: Er, excuse me, but can we go?

Bully: Sure. But remember. (Looks at them with a mean look) Do not stab me in the back. Now get out of my face.

(Giggles and Toothy both runned away)

Bully: These idiots better trust me. (Gets hit by a water balloon) OWW! Who threw that?!

Cuddles: I did. HAHAHA!

Bully: (Stares at Cuddles angrily)

Cuddles: (Nervous) Uh, it was only a joke.

Bully: I don't handle joke. I'm taking you out back.

Cuddles: (Gulp) Uh-Oh.

(At the other cabin)

Jiddell: I can make you stronger without using any of your arms. Wanna try?

Handy: Uh, thanks but no thanks.

Jiddell: Come on. It'll be fun.

Thugy: (Interupted) Hey. Did any of you put a note near my door?

Handy: No.

Thugy: NO?! Then who did?

Jiddell: It's probaly Bully. He's the one that plays pranks.

Thugy: I dont believe that.

(Thugy's video diary)

Thugy: I am still suspicious of who putted the love note at my door. I think someone has a crush on me.

(End of diary)

(Handy's video diary)

Handy: I have no idea who loved Thugy. I am telling you that it wasn't me.

(End of diary)

Thugy: If any of you found out who it is, can you tell me?

Sniffles: (Interupted) Tell you what?

Thugy: About a person who wrote me a love letter.

Sniffles: (Shocked) THE LOVE NOTE!?

(Sniffles video diary)

Sniffles: CRAP! I got caught! Well, it seems like i have to tell her the whole truth.

(End of diary)

Sniffles: Uh, Thugy, can i tell you something?

Thugy: Go ahead sugar?

Sniffles: Well, the love letter was from-

Flaky: (Interupted) SNIFFLES! COME OVER HERE QUICK! Nutty is about to chug down 200 ants.

Sniffles: HEY! THATS MY JOB! (Turns) Uh, i have to go Thugy. I'll tell you later. (Leaves)

Thugy: DAMN IT! And he was about to tell the truth.

Jiddell: What a bummer.

(At the cafe)

Jiddell: (Gasp) Dude, what happened to your eye? And where are your slippers?

Cuddles: Donk ask, dont tell.

(Cuddles video diary)

Cuddles: (Sad) Yeah. I gotten beat up by Bully, and he took my slippers and threw them in the lake as well. I swam back to get them and i got my legs bitten by fishes. Happy now?

(End of diary)

Flaky: Oh my gosh! Cuddles, are you alright?!

Cuddles: It's okay. Im fine.

Flaky: But you don't look fine.

Chloe: (Busted in) CAMPERS! WHATS UP?

Cuddles: I got beaten up really bad.

Chloe: Really? Who done it to you?

Cuddles: It was Bu- (Sees an angry face from Bully) Er, actually, i just tripped and fell. Thats all.

Chloe: Whatever. Follow me guys. Challenge time.

(At the bottom of the hill)

Chloe: Here are the rules. All you have to do is get to the top of the hill. The team that goes to the top first, wins.

Pop: Piece of cake.

Chloe: Oh, and you each have to carry this 100 pound bag and you all have to wear these chains so you won't lose each other.

Pop: On second thoght, maybe this isn't.

Giggles: How come we each have to carry a 100 pound bag? I only weigh 35 pounds, plus im a girl.

Chloe: Because i said so. Now get ready.

(Everyone grabbed their bags and put their chains all together)

Chloe: Campers ready?

Nutty: Ready when you are.

Chloe: On your mark, get set, get more set, get even more set, get even more and more and more and more set, GO!

(When Chloe said the signal, both teams dashed to the speed of light chained together. 20 minutes later, The Mighty Sharks were dead last)

Giggles: (pant) (pant) Can we take (Pant) A break already?

Bully: Whats wrong, is this bag to heavy for ya?

Giggles: Yeah.

Bully: (Drops a bag on Giggles bag) Feel better now?

Giggles: (Holds the bags with all her might) Y-yeah.

(Giggles video diary)

Giggles: I wish i never made an alliance with Bully.

(End of diary)

Renny: HEY BULLY! Stop your bullying!

Bully: Or what? Your going to dazzle me with your stupidity!

Renny: (Growls)

(Renny's video diary)

Renny: I cannot believe Bully is still here! Why is everyone keeping him around?

(End of diary)

Renny: Bully, this has got to stop. Okay?

Bully: Make me.

Flaky: She said stop it! Giggles cannot carry those 2 bags. It isn't fair for her!

Bully: But she is working for me.

Renny: Whatever. Hey Sniffles, which direction should we take?

Sniffles: Well, according to my calculations, we must take a left here. I see footprints.

Renny: Great. Lets get a move on fellas.

(Just then, all the Mighty Sharks get tugged in the lake by Toothy)

Pop: Toothy, what the heck are you doing?

Toothy: Im taking a number 1.

(All the tree friends except Toothy gets grossed out and tried so hard to get out of the lake)

Toothy: What? It feels good.

(Meanwhile, The Speeding Eagles are in the lead)

Thugy: Girl, we got this one in the bag!

Petunia: Yep! Speeding Eagles for the win.

Nutty: (Stops) Anyone want to try a tootsie roll?

Thugy: (Stops as well) Dont mind if i do.

Charley: Uh, excuse me miss, but can you get a move on? (Touches her)

Thugy: WHAT THE F***? DONT TOUCH ME N***A!

Charley: Like, sorry. I'm just trying to make you start moving.

Thugy: I DONT GIVE A F*** N***A! DONT YOU EVER F****** TOUCH ME AGAIN N***A!

Charley: At least i have more class than you!

Thugy: SHUT-THE-F***-UP-WHAT-YOU-GONNA-F***-DO?-ILL-BEAT-YO-MOTHA-F******-ASS-N***A!

(Thugy's video diary)

Thugy: If that N***a touches me again, he will get smacked!

(End of diary)

(Charley's video diary)

Charley: Like, i cant stand Thugy's mouth. She needs to keep it shut and get a move on already.

(End of diary)

Petunia: Thugy! Calm down!

Thugy: How can i calm down if that n***a touched me?!

Charley: It was an accident.

Thugy: An accident? B**ch, that ain't no accident.

Petunia: (Yells) BOTH OF YOU! STOP IT!

(Just then, Thugy and Charley stopped arguing)

Petunia: We will settle this once we finish the challenge.

(Petunia's video diary)

Petunia: I want these 2 to stop arguing and keep moving on. We're not going to win the challenge with them yelling at each other and all that.

(End of diary)

Thugy: Okay, im sorry. But i dont want him near me, even when were chained together.

Jiddell: Can we go already?

Petunia: Yes. Now lets go.

Nutty: Okey dokey!

(At the top of the hill)

Chloe: Any minute now, a team will arrive soon.

(Just then, The Speeding Eagles showed up)

Jiddell: Did we win?

Chloe: You sure did! THE SPEEDING EAGLES WIN!

(The Speeding Eagles hugged and cheered)

Jiddell: Wicked.

Nutty: Wait till i tell my dad about this.

Chloe: Now lets see. Where are The Mighty Sharks? (Looks down on the hill and sees The Mighty Sharks still walking, and she takes out her mega-phone) HEY MIGHTY SHARKS!

Renny: (Looks up) Yeah?

Chloe: DONT BOTHER WALKING, BECAUSE THE OTHER TEAM HAS ALREADY ARRIVED! WHICH MEANS YOU GUYS ARE THE LOSERS AND YOU HAVE TO SEE ME AT CAMPFIRE!

(Everyone turned to Sniffles with angry faces)

Sniffles: (Gulp) Uh, can't we talk about this?

(Renny's video diary)

Renny: I am so glad we are going to the campfire, because now we can send Bully to hell.

(End of diary)

(At the cabins)

Renny: Guys, i don't know what you are thinking, but Bully has got to go!

Disco Bear: Yo dog. I agree with your decision, but Sniffles is a know-it-all.

Flaky: I know. He thinks he knows everything, but he doesn't. You know what happened th the challenge.

Renny: Whatever! Have it your way! I'm voting for Bully!

(Disco Bear's video diary)

Disco Bear: Renny wants to have it her way, but we are not going to let that happen. No siree.

(End of diary)

(At the campfire)

Chloe: Are you sure you guys know the rules well enough?

Flaky: Yeah.

Bully: Hurry up already.

Chloe: When i call your name, come get your marshmallow. Flaky.

Flaky: Alright. (Gets her marshmallow)

Chloe: Disco Bear.

Disco Bear: Sweet dog. (Gets his marshmallow)

Chloe: Toothy.

Toothy: Yes. (Gets his marshmallow)

Chloe: Giggles, Renny and Pop.

(The 3 gets their marshmallows. Bully and Sniffles were the only ones left)

Chloe: Bully and Sniffles, one of you will be killed tonight. Bully, you really have a bad attitude towards your campers. And Sniffles, your know it all stagety really ticks off your campers.

Sniffles: I knew i can do better.

Chloe: The final marshmallow goes to...

Bully: ...

Sniffles: ...

Chloe: Bully!

Bully: (Snatches the marshmallow) YOU WIMPS CAN EASILY GET RID OF ME?! THINK AGAIN! YOU CAN KEEP TRYING, BUT IT WILL NEVER WORK!

Chloe: Bully, take a chill pill.

Bully: Whatever.

Chloe: Anyways, Sniffles, it is now time for you to die.

Sniffles: Can i at least say goodbye to the one i love.

Chloe: Be my guest.

Sniffles: Thank you.

(Sniffles video diary)

Sniffles: It is really sad that i have to be killed tonight. But before i do that, i have to tell Thugy the truth.

(End of diary)

Sniffles: (Enters the cabin)

Thugy: Yo. What's up Sniffles?

Sniffles: Er, Thugy, i just have to say that i have been eliminated tonight.

Thugy: You did? Thats sad.

Sniffles: Yeah. And one more thing, the person that gave you the love letter was me.

Thugy: Really? Okay thats cool.

Sniffles: Uh, yeah. Anyways, bye.

Thugy: Bye Sniffles.

Sniffles: (Leaves the cabin)

Thugy: So Sniffles left me a love letter all along. (3 seconds later, she was shocked) WAIT A MINUTE!!! THAT WAS HIM???!!! (Ran out the cabin)

(At the cliff)

Sniffles: Goodbye cruel world.

Thugy: SNIFFLES! WAIT!

Sniffles: HUH? (Turned around)

Thugy: (Glomps him)

Sniffles: Thugy, what are you doing here?

Thugy: I just came to ask you. Why didn't you tell me that you loved me?

Sniffles: Because i was afraid to ask. I really like you Thugy.

Thugy: You do? Well maybe this will cheer you up. (Kisses Sniffles anteater nose)

Sniffles: (Blushed)

Thugy: Sniffles, maybe if you come back alive, i dont mind going on a date with you.

Sniffles: Really? Well i really like that.

Thugy: Sniffles, please stay strong.

Sniffles: I will. Goodbye Thugy.

(And once he said goodbye to Thugy, Sniffles headed to the 500 foot cliff, jumps off it, and splatters in the ground. He is now dead)

Thugy: (Cries) Goodbye Sniffles. I love you.

(End of episode)

Campers Remaining:

Bully (The Meanie)  
Charley (The Gay One)  
Cuddles (The Confident Bunny)  
Disco Bear (The Party Dude)  
Flaky (The Asian Porcupine)  
Giggles (The Princess  
Handy (The No-Armed Beaver)  
Jiddell (The Super-Saiyan)  
Nutty (The Nutjob)  
Petunia (The Latino Skunk)  
Pop (The Fatherly Bear)  
Renny (The Queen Bee)  
Thugy (The Gangsta)  
Toothy (The Boaster)

Campers Eliminated (In elimination order):

Flippy (The Killer)  
Splendid (The Superhero)  
Glitter (The Brat)  
Lifty (The Thief)  
Shifty (The Second Thief)  
Mime (The Clown)  
Russell (The Otter Pirate)  
Sniffles (The Know-It-All)


	9. Episode 8: Bully bullies Toothy

Chloe: Last time on Total HTF Island, Bully tells Giggles and Toothy not to vote him off, then Sniffles tries to tell Thugy that he wrote the love letter to her, but he didn't do it. At the challenge, Bully is at it again with his bullying tactics. But thats not all. Thugy and Charley hash it out with each other. But in the end, The Speeding Eagles win the challenge. And in the end, Sniffles was the next one to die, and he said his tearful goodbye to Thugy. Who will be killed next? Find out right now on Total HTF Island!

(Intro and music Plays)

I can't possibly lie

I'm just a cute animal that don't want to die.

I need to win this game in the next 50 days,

And there is nothing that will get in my way.

I don't want to get killed!

Nobody is going to ruin the fun

I won't jump off the cliff because I already won

You might as well just die cause I am the best

I will go far in this game and I will never get some rest.

I don't want to get killed!

na na na na, na na na na na na!

I don't want to

I don't want to

I don't want to get killed!

I don't want to

I don't want to

I don't want to get killed!

(Whistling till the end)

(Intro stops and we go back to the show)

(At the cabin)

Disco Bear: (Yawn) What a day.

(Disco Bear's video diary)

Disco Bear: I woke up this morning, and it seems like i am not getting any attention from the ladies. So i decided to keep my groove and score with the chicks.

(End of diary)

Renny: (Turns) Does this outfit make me look fat Flaky?

Petunia: Not at all. Besides, you never look fat at any clothes you are wearing.

Renny: (Touched) I don't know what to say.

Disco Bear: (Interupted) HEY LADIES!

Petunia: (Puzzled) What the hell?!

Renny: Can't you see we are busy here Disco Bear?

Disco Bear: Shake off those business and take a look of how sexy i am. (Does a disco dance)

(Petunia's video diary)

Petunia: Disco Bear creeps me out. We dont even know him.

(End of diary)

Renny: (Confused) Uh, we would actually like to have some alone time with me and Petunia.

Disco Bear: Why not me? You want some alone time with me?

(Renny's video diary)

Renny: YUCK! Disco Bear is a pervert!

(End of diary)

Renny: Sorry. I like to stay single for now.

Petunia: Please leave, Johnny Bravo wanna-bee.

Disco Bear: Aww man. (Leaves) I will never score with a woman.

(Cuddles video diary)

Cuddles: I saw Disco Bear looking all sad. I don't want to see sadness on peoples faces. So came up to him and told him whats wrong?

(End of diary)

Cuddles: (Showed up) Hey Disco Bear! Who licked the blue off your pants?

Disco Bear: Excuse me?

Cuddles: I said who licked the blue off your pants? Which means, why are you so sad?

Disco Bear: I never heard of that expression. But anyways, i can't score with a woman.

Cuddles: Nonsence. You just have to be cool.

Disco Bear: But i am cool. And sexy.

Cuddles: Not that kind of cool. I meant you have to be cool, just be polite to woman and say "Hello there ma'am. I really like you. Mind if i ask you out?"

Disco Bear: Man, i dont wanna say that!

Cuddles: Suit yourself then. (Leaves)

Disco Bear: (Thinks) Hmm, maybe Cuddles is right.

(Disco Bear's video diary)

Disco Bear: Unfortunatly, i have no choice but to follow Cuddles advice and go with the flow.

(End of diary)

Renny: (Turns) What now Disco Bear?

Petunia: Can you please leave us alone?

Disco Bear: Uh, listen ladies, im sorry for acting so rude and flirtacious.

Petunia: That's okay.

Renny: Can you please tell us what you want from us?

Disco Bear: (Gulp) Uh, i just want to say that you both look very beautiful and cute. I hope you dont mind, but can i ask you ladies on a date?

Renny: (Shocked) A date? Well, i really like to be single for now, but i guess i don't mind.

Petunia: Me too.

Disco Bear: (Shocked) REALLY?!

Petunia: Really.

(Renny's video diary)

Renny: Yeah, i said i loved being single and all that. But i never been on a date before. Maybe the date with Disco Bear wont turn out bad. (sigh) I hope.

(End of diary)

(Petunia's video diary)

Petunia: Looks like Disco Bear turned himself from a pervert to a ladies man. I WANNA HAVE A FIESTA WITH HIM!

(End of diary)

Renny: We'll see you tonight after the campfire.

Disco Bear: AWESOME! Well, i better get going.

Petunia: Okay, bye.

(Disco Bear's video diary)

Disco Bear: IT WORKED! I CANT BELIEVE IT ACTUALLY WORKED! THANK YOU SO MUCH CUDDLES FOR GIVING ME SCORING ADVICE! (Cries with tears of joy)

(End of diary)

(At the other cabin)

Thugy: Yo Handy. Can you reach this bucket of fried chicken for me.

Handy: But i don't have any hands.

Jiddell: Try using your legs.

Handy: But it is really hard to do.

Jiddell: Hmm...

(Jiddell's video diary)

Jiddell: I used to be a physical ed teacher, a karate teacher, and a martial arts teacher. I see Handy as a weakling, so i decided to train him.

(End of diary)

Jiddell: Hey Handy. How about i train you to do physical stuff with your legs.

Handy: Why?

Jiddell: So that way, your legs will be just like your hands.

(Handy's video diary)

Handy: Jiddell has a good point. It really sucks that i don't have hands. But now that Jiddell will train me to use my legs as hands, i could have been more happier.

(End of diary)

Jiddell: So should we get started?

Handy: BRING IT ON!

Jiddell: LETS HEAD OUTSIDE!

(And so they did. Jiddell was training Handy on physical stuff using his legs, and music played called "I'll make a man out of you" from the disney film, "Mulan". 30 minutes later, the music stopped and they went back to the cabin)

Handy: (Pant) (Pant) What a workout.

Jiddell: How do you feel right now?

Handy: I feel stronger than before. Thanks Jiddell.

Jiddell: Anytime.

(At the cafe)

Nutty: DAD! Can you pour me a bowl of Trix?

Pop: Sure thing son. (Pours Nutty some trix) Need same milk with that?

Nutty: No thanks.

Pop: (Puzzled) So your going to eat cerial without milk?

Nutty: Milk has no protein. (Chows down Trix)

(Pop's video diary)

Pop: I love my son to death, but he needs to get away from sugar sometimes.

(End of diary)

Chloe: (Busted in) GUYS! I HAVE REALLY GREAT NEWS!

Jiddell: Did you cancel today's challenge?

Chloe: Nope.

Handy: Did you find my hands?

Chloe: Wrong!

Renny: Are we going shopping?

Chloe: Better than that!

Flaky: Then what?

Chloe: WE HAVE NO MORE TEAMS! ITS EVERYONE FOR THEMSELVES!

Cuddles: YEAH!

(Disco Bear's video diary)

Disco Bear: Yo dog, i can't believe we dont have any more teams. I just wet myself. I hope none of the ladies see that.

(End of diary)

Chloe: Anyways, we have a new challenge today. It is called The Greatest Race!

Petunia: The Greatest Race? Isn't that a ripoff of The Amazing Race?

Chloe: It is more funner than that. Follow me!

(At the challenge forest)

Chloe: Here are the rules. 7 teams of 2 must run to the Ski Ball game and get a total of 500 points. Then they must slide down a 400 foot slide. And the first team that crosses the finish line wins.

Jiddell: When are we going to be done with these racing challenges? My feet are tired.

Chloe: Before we start this challenge, you each need to find a partner.

Petunia: I PICK GIGGLES!

Giggles: (Smiles) I knew you would choose me.

(All the tree friends grabs their partner, as they were followed)

Giggles and Petunia (Sisters)  
Cuddles and Disco Bear (Friends a while ago)  
Flaky and Renny (Partners for no reason)  
Jiddell and Handy (Trainer and Student)  
Pop and Nutty (Father and Son)  
Thugy and Charley (Friends that never get along)  
Bully and Toothy (Alliance)

Chloe: Are you all ready for The Greatest Race?!

Handy: Say the word.

Chloe: On your mark, get set, GO!

(All 7 teams dashed off. The rankings were followed)

1st place: Giggles and Petunia (Sisters)  
2nd place: Bully and Toothy (Alliance)  
3rd place: Pop and Nutty (Father and Son)  
4th place: Cuddles and Disco Bear (Friends a while ago)  
5th place: Flaky and Renny (Partners for no reason)  
6th place: Jiddell and Handy (Trainer and Student)  
Last place: Thugy and Charley. (Friends that never get along)

Charley: Like, Thugy! We need to like, catch up.

Thugy: Im trying, but im so fat, i can't even run any longer.

Charley: (Groans)

(Charley's video diary)

Charley: Like, can i get a different partner or something?

(End of diary)

(At the ski ball arcade)

Giggles: YAY! WE GOT 500 POINTS!

Petunia: GREAT! Now lets get a move on.

Giggles: Okay big sister.

(Giggles and Petunia took off)

Bully: GGGGRRRRRAAAHHH!!!

Toothy: Hey relax Bully. We can catch up to them.

Bully: Oh really? Well why don't you run up to the slide and block those wimps from sliding down.

Toothy: What about you?

Bully: I'll just climb up that stupid machine, grab some ski balls and put them in the hole that has the highest score.

Toothy: Isn't that cheating?

Bully: Cheating is for winners, Toothy. NOW GO!

Toothy: (Gulp) Y-yes sir.

(Toothy's video diary)

Toothy: I think i have a possible chance of winning this. I hope.

(End of diary)

(At the slide)

Giggles: Ready big sister?

Petunia: Ready little sister.

(Giggles and Petunia both slide down the slide. Toothy showed up)

Toothy: (Pant) (Pant) Man, waht a workout. Time to follow Bully's advice and block this slide. (Blocks the slide)

Nutty: (Showed up) Hey Toothy! What's up?

Toothy: Err, nothing much.

Pop: May you please be kind to let us through?

Toothy: Err, sorry. But this slide is out of order.

Nutty: Out of order?!

Pop: But it's only a slide. How can a slide be out of order?

Toothy: Uh, i don't know.

(Pop's video diary)

Pop: (Groans) Kids these days.

(End of diary)

Thugy: Yo yo, what's the hold up for?

Charley: Like, can you let us through?

Toothy: Uh, just wait a minute guys. (Thinks: What is taking Bully so long)

(At the Ski ball arcade)

Bully: (Punches the arcade machine) GAH! THIS STUPID MACHINE WONT GET ME ANY POINTS!!!

Handy: Wow. I can't believe i gotten 500 points without hands.

Jiddell: Lets head to the slide already.

(Handy and Jiddell took off)

Bully: AAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!! THATS IT!!! IM SKIPPING THIS CRAP!!!

(Back at the slide)

Renny: Look here mister! If you don't let us through, then we will go through it ourselfs.

Toothy: (Gulp) Im sorry guys. Bully told me to do it.

Flaky: WHAT?! THAT CHEATER!

Renny: Thats it! Everyone get rid of Toothy.

(All the tree friends grabbed Toothy and threw him off the slide. Then all the tree friends went back on the race)

Toothy: Oww!

(Nutty's video diary)

Nutty: I have to tell you something. I may be a nutcase, but Toothy is a bigger nutcase.

(End of diary)

(At the finish line)

Giggles: COME ON BIG SISTER! WE ARE ALMOST THERE!

Petunia: Right behind you little sister!

(Petunia and Giggles crossed the finish line)

Chloe: Congragulations Giggles and Petunia. You are the first team to arrive, which means you have won The Greatest Race!

Giggles: WE WHAT?!!! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!

Petunia: Please don't use Gods name in vein.

Giggles: Tehe. Sowwy.

Chloe: Anyways, as the winners, you are both safe from the campfire.

Petunia: ALRIGHT!

(Giggles and Petunia's video diary)

Giggles: Being the winners is a dream come true.

Petunia: No matter what happens, we will go far.

Giggles & Petunia: SISTER POWER!

(End of diary)

(A few minutes later, the rest of the tree friends showed up)

Chloe: Campers, Giggles and Petunia has already gotten here.

Flaky: Does that mean we didn't win.

Chloe: Fraid so!

Bully: GAH!!! TOOTHY! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

Toothy: (Gulp) But i didn't do anything. I did what you have asked me to.

Bully: Well you didn't do a great job! Your getting a beating in the confession room.

Toothy: (Shocked) WHAT?!

(Bully and Toothy's video diary)

Bully: (Beats up Toothy)

Toothy: (Cries) PLEASE! NO MORE! PLEASE!

Bully: That is what you get for not doing the plan right! (Continues beating up Toothy)

Toothy: (Still crying) MOMMY!!! HELP ME!

(End of diary)

Jiddell: Man, Bully is really crazy.

Handy: Yeah. He is being mean to everybody here, and he still didn't get eliminated.

(Flaky's video diary)

Flaky: We are sending Bully home once and for all! He was abusing all my friends, and if he doesn't leave, I WILL SCREAM MY HEAD OFF!!! (Takes a deep breath) Calm down Flaky, your a good girl. Don't scream.

(End of diary)

Toothy: Hi guys.

Flaky: (Gasp) ARE YOU ALRIGHT TOOTHY?! WHY IS YOUR NOSE BLEEDING?!

Toothy: Uh, im just getting a growth spurt. That's all.

Handy: But it's bleeding really bad. Did Bully beat you up?

Bully: YES I DID! I HAVE BEATEN HIM UP AND HE WAS CRYING LIKE A LITTLE GIRL! HAHAHA!

Flaky: Knock it off Bully!

Toothy: I wish i never made an alliance with you.

Bully: HEY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYO- (Thinks) Hmm...

Toothy: What?

Bully: I just wanna know why you are making alliances with everyone.

Toothy: But i wasn't.

Bully: (Screams and gets everyones attention) HEY EVERYONE! TOOTHY IS BEING A PLAYER AND HE IS TRYING TO MAKE ALLIANCES WITH ALL OF YOU!

Renny: He is?!

Cuddles: I can't believe it!

Toothy: BUT I WASNT!

(Jiddell's video diary)

Jiddell: I was wondering if Bully was telling the truth or telling a lie. I need to think about this decision for the campfire.

(End of diary)

(At the campfire)

Chloe: Campers, i have 13 marshmallows on this plate.

Jiddell: So what. Start this thing already.

Chloe: Whatever you say. Giggles and Petunia, since you won The Greatest Race, you are automatically safe from getting killed. So come get your marshmallow.

Giggles: SISTER POWER! (Gets her marshmallow)

Petunia: SISTER POWER! (Gets her marshmallow)

Chloe: And for the rest of you, when i call your name, come get your marshmallow. Renny.

Renny: YES! (Gets her marshmallow)

Chloe: Pop.

Pop: I knew it. (Gets his marshmallow)

Chloe: Jiddell, Flaky, Nutty and Charley.

(The 4 gets their marshmallows)

Chloe: Thugy, Handy, Cuddles and Disco Bear.

(The other 4 gets their marshmallows. Bully and Toothy were the only ones left)

Chloe: Bully and Toothy, one of you will be killed tonight. Bully, all of the tree friends are getting their feeling hurt because of you. And you beaten up Toothy as well.

Bully: (Smirks)

Chloe: And Toothy, i really feel bad that you gotten beaten up, but everyone was mad at you because you were making alliances with everyone.

Toothy: IT WASNT ME!!! I SWEAR!

Chloe: This final marshmallow goes to...

Bully: ...

Toothy: ...

Chloe: BULLY!

Bully: (Gets his marshmallow and looks at Toothy) So long wimp! You will not be missed!

Toothy: (Cries) I HATE YOU BULLY!

Bully: (Picks up Toothy's tail)

Toothy: HEY! PUT ME DOWN!

Bully: Okay ill put you down... At the edge of the cliff! BWAHAHAHA!

Toothy: NNNOOOOOOO!!!!!

(Bully takes Toothy to the 500 foot cliff and was about to drop him)

Bully: Any last words, wimpy!

Toothy: I HATE YOU SO MUCH BULLY!!! IM GOING TO HAVE NIGHTMARES OF YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER!!!!

Bully: Oh, woe is me. Peace out loser. (Drops Toothy)

Toothy: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!

(Toothy splatters on the ground. He is now dead)

Chloe: I don't think that is very nice of you Bully.

Bully: I did your job though.

Chloe: Good point.

(Bully's video diary)

Bully: HAHAHA! I win again! I love being a liar. BWHAHAHA!

(End of diary)

(Giggles video diary)

Giggles: Im a little afraid now that Bully lost his member of our alliance. All there is left is me and Bully. I am very afraid.

(End of diary)

Giggles: Uh, excuse me Bully,

Bully: What do you want?

Giggles: I-i think you did the wrong thing to kill Toothy.

Bully: But he did get voted out. What are ya, stupid?

Petunia: My little sister is not stupid! What she is saying is that you did a bad thing to kill a nice hearted purple beaver. Didn't you know that he has tourettes?

Bully: Whatever. I don't care what you losers say. Peace. (Leaves)

Disco Bear: That man will never learn.

Petunia: (Turns) Are you ready for our date Disco Bear? (Holds Disco Bears hand)

Disco Bear: HIT IT!

(End of episode)

Campers Remaining:

Bully (The Meanie)  
Charley (The Gay One  
Cuddles (The Confident Bunny)  
Disco Bear (The Party Dude)  
Flaky (The Asian Porcupine)  
Giggles (The Princess)  
Handy (The No-Armed Beaver)  
Jiddell (The Super-Saiyan)  
Nutty (The Nutjob)  
Petunia (The Latino Skunk)  
Pop (The Fatherly Bear)  
Renny (The Queen Bee)  
Thugy (The Gangsta)

Campers Eliminated (In elimination order):

Flippy (The Killer)  
Splendid (The Superhero)  
Glitter (The Brat)  
Lifty (The Thief)  
Shifty (The Second Thief)  
Mime (The Clown)  
Russell (The Otter Pirate)  
Sniffles (The Know-It-All)  
Toothy (The Boaster)


	10. Episode 9: CHRISTMAS TIME!

Chloe: Last time on Total HTF Island, Cuddles gave Disco Bear some advice of how to charm the ladies the right way. Jiddell was training Handy to use his legs as his arms as well. At the challenge, Bully is still at it again. But only this time, he is using Toothy to cheat, but it didn't work, as Giggles and Petunia win the race. All the tree friends knew that Bully was going home, but Bully lied and told everyone that Toothy was making alliances with everyone. And because of that, Toothy was the next person to get his butt killed. Who will be killed next? Find out right now on Total HTF Island! CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!

(Intro and music Plays)

I can't possibly lie

I'm just a cute animal that don't want to die.

I need to win this game in the next 50 days,

And there is nothing that will get in my way.

I don't want to get killed!

Nobody is going to ruin the fun

I won't jump off the cliff because I already won

You might as well just die cause I am the best

I will go far in this game and I will never get some rest.

I don't want to get killed!

na na na na, na na na na na na!

I don't want to

I don't want to

I don't want to get killed!

I don't want to

I don't want to

I don't want to get killed!

(Whistling till the end)

(Intro stops and we go back to the show)

(At the cabins)

Nutty: YAHOO!!! CHRISTMAS IS HERE! CHRISTMAS IS HERE! WAKE UP DAD! (Jumps on Pop's bed)

Pop: (Yawn) Settle down son.

(Pop's video diary)

Pop: My son is very excited that christmas is here. I remember the time when my son was 2 years old, he had a toy airplane for christmas, and he played with it all day and loved it. (Cries) I will miss the good times.

(End of diary)

Nutty: Did'ya get me something?

Pop: I sure did son. (Gives Nutty a present)

Nutty: (Gasp) What is in there? (Opens the gift) OMG! CANDY!!!!!

Pop: I knew you would like them.

Nutty: THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOUR THE BEST DAD EVER!

Pop: Aww, your welcome tiger.

(Meanwhile)

Petunia: Merry christmas little sister. (Gives Giggles a present)

Giggles: Thanks. What could it be? (Opens the gift) (Gasp) HUGGYBUNS!!! MY FAVORITE DOLL! I wanted that doll ever since i was in diapers! But my parents won't let me have it.

Petunia: That is what big sisters are for. What did you get for me?

Giggles: Here ya go! (Gives Petunia a present)

Petunia: (Opens the gift) OMG! A SOMBRERO! How did you know i was mexican?

Giggles: Because of your accent, silly.

(Petunia and Giggles video diary)

Petunia: We will always be sisters forever.

Giggles: And there is no way that anyone can break us up.

(End of diary)

Thugy: What did ya'll get for me?

Handy: Well, Sniffles gave you this present after he died.

Thugy: SNIFFLES?! AWW, HOW SWEET! He really likes me. To bad i will miss him. I love him so much.

Handy: Are you going to open it yet?

Thugy: Chillax man. (Opens the gift) YEAH BABY!!! I GOT A BUCKET OF FRIED CHICKEN!!! THANKS SNIFFLES! I LOVE YOU!

(Thugy's video diary)

Thugy: I forgot all about Sniffles. He has a huge crush on me, and i have a huge crush on him. I sure will miss my boyfriend. (Cries)

(End of diary)

Bully: What did you wimps get me for christmas?!

Flaky: Well, since Santa putted you on the naughty list, he gave you this present. (Shows a gift to Bully)

Bully: GIMMIE THAT! (Snatches the gift and opens it) WHAT THE HELL?! I GOT COAL FOR CHRISTMAS!

Flaky: Thats what you get for making Santa mad.

Bully: GGGAAAHHH!!!

(Bully's video diary)

Bully: Santa, if you are watching this, YOU ARE SO DEAD MEAT!

(End of diary)

Nutty: Merry christmas Flaky. (Gives Flaky a gift)

Flaky: Aww, for me? (Opens the gift) (Gasp) A diamond pearl necklace?!

Nutty: Yep! I bought that for you!

Flaky: AWW NUTTY! You are a sweety! (Kisses Nutty on the cheek)

Nutty: (Blush)

Flaky: Tehe.

(Flaky's video diary)

Flaky: Me and Nutty make a great couple. Maybe when we get older, we will get married and have beautiful children. I always dreamed about having children.

(End of diary)

(At the other cabin)

Renny: Merry christmas Jiddell.

Jiddell: Merry Christmas to you to Renny. So whens the christmas party going to start?

Renny: It will be at the cafe.

Disco Bear: (Interupted) YO YO YO RENNY! Did you enjoy the date with me?

Renny: I sure did, and i also got you something. (Gives Disco Bear a present)

Disco Bear: Yo dog, thanks. (Opens the gift) (Gasp) A tuxedo? For me?

Renny: I bought it with my own money.

Disco Bear: YO RENNY! YOUR THE BEST!

(Jiddell's video diary)

Jiddell: It was really rude for Disco Bear to interup in the middle of my private conversation wht Renny. Doesn't he know some manners?

(End of diary)

Jiddell: Uh, Renny, can we continue with out conversation.

Renny: Sure thing Jiddell. Disco Bear, can we talk later?

Disco Bear: Sure thing lady.

(Disco Bear's video diary)

Disco Bear: Yo, Renny is as smooth as the dance floor. It is really nice of her to give me a tuxedo for christmas.

(End of diary)

(Meanwhile)

Cuddles: (Opens the gift) YEAH! A NEW PAIR OF SLIPPERS! Thanks Giggles!

Giggles: Anytime Cuddles. You will always be my Sweety.

Cuddles: (Blush)

(Cuddles video diary)

Cuddles: Me and Giggles have a huge connection. I wonder if we can still be together forever.

(End of diary)

(At the cafe)

Chef: MERRY CHRISTMAS MAGGETS!!! Since its christmas, i will give you guys christmas food so you can sit your but down and eat it!

Renny: YUCK! I'm not a fan of stuffing.

Chef: Well this is all you can get. (Splats stuffing on Renny's tray)

Renny: Eww!

(Renny's video diary)

Renny: Like i said, im not a fan of stuffing. But since it's christmas, i will just eat it.

(End of diary)

Handy: How is christmas going Jiddell?

Jiddell: It is going great. Sorry i didn't buy you a present.

Handy: Thats alright. I'm jewish anyways.

(Everyone turned their heads to Handy)

Handy: What? Jews can celebrate christmas. Right?

Chef: GIVE ME BACK THE HAM! (Takes Handy's ham away)

Handy: Aww.

(Handy's video diary)

Handy: Yeah, im jewish. So what. Lets all just have a good time for crying out loud.

(End of diary)

Chloe: HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS FELLAS!!!

Pop: Merry X-mas to you Chloe.

Chloe: (Gasp) HEY! DONT X OUT CHRIST'S NAME!!

Pop: Hehe. Sorry.

Chloe: Anyways, i wanna tell you guys that we will not have a challenge today. WE ARE CELEBRATING CHRISTMAS!

(All the tree friends cheered)

Chloe: And one more thing, i left you guys a huge present outside the back of the cafe.

Giggles: REALLY?!

Petunia: What can it be?!

(All the tree friends went to the back of the cafe, and they see a red button)

Nutty: (Puzzled) What the heck is this?

Pop: Why, it's a button.

Nutty: And why does it say "Do Not Press".

Pop: Maybe it's because it might do something dangerous.

Bully: Dangerous? HAHAHA! Don't make me laugh!

(Giggles video diary)

Giggles: It was really weird to have a button that says "Do Not Press" for christmas.

(End of diary)

Jiddell: What happens if we pressed it?

Flaky: Then i think we might get killed.

Cuddles: HAHA! I get killed a million times. I dont mind if i press it.

Pop: Cuddles, stop being so over-confident and leave the button alone.

Cuddles: YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST! (quickly presses the button)

(Just then, Chloe stomped her feet causing an earthquake, and looked at the tree friends)

Chloe: WHO PRESSED THE BUTTON?!

(All the tree friends looked at Chloe with shocked faces)

Chloe: I SAID, WHO PRESSED THE BUTTON?!!!

Cuddles: Hehe. I did.

(Petunia's video diary)

Petunia: Oh my gosh. Cuddles is going to totally die.

(End of diary)

Chloe: (Points to Cuddles) SO YOU PRESSED THE BUTTON?!

Cuddles: (Frightened) Please forgive me.

(Bully's video diary)

Bully: HAHAHA! The wimp is about to get beaten up by an asian. Wicked awesome!

(End of diary)

Chloe: (Stomps her feet towards Cuddles)

Cuddles: (Gulp) Chloe. I am so so sorry! Please!

Chloe: (Looks at Cuddles very angrily, until she shook his hand) Congragulations Cuddles. You have won the challenge!

Cuddles: WHAT?!

Chloe: Yep! You won. Which means you are safe from dying.

Cuddles: WOW! I didn't expect that.

Disco Bear: Yo man! After all this time, pressing a button was the challenge.

Chloe: Yep! I made it up myself!

(Renny's video diary)

Renny: I can't believe Chloe tricked us!

(End of diary)

Chloe: Anyways, congrats Cuddles for winning. And for the rest of you, your christmas holiday will be over when one of you will be killed tonight.

Nutty: This is bad.

(Nutty's video diary)

Nutty: I am not going anywhere! I am staying until the end! And no one will stop me. Well, except for candy of course.

(End of diary)

(At the cabins)

Jiddell: So who should we get rid of tonight?

Thugy: Well, i'm thinking Charley because he was a pain in my but from the last 2 challenges.

Charley: Like, it wasn't my fault. You started the argument.

Thugy: Bullcrap!

Petunia: GAH! Here we go again!

Charley: Like, don't get mad at me just because i touched you.

Thugy: N***A, SHUT UP!

Charley: You shut up!

(Charley's video diary)

Charley: Like, i hate Thugy. She is acting all gangster and thuggish. So thats why her name is Thugy.

(End of diary)

Cuddles: Can both of you settle down?

Thugy: HELL NO N***A! IM GONNA B**CH-SLAP THIS M*********!!!

Charley: Whateva!

(Thugy's video diary)

Thugy: I want Charley's b**ch-ass gone! He sounds more gayer than Chris Crocker.

(End of diary)

(At the campfire)

Chloe: I have 12 marshmallows on this plate, but there is only 13 of you left.

Pop: We get the point.

Chloe: Cuddles, since you won the challenge just for pressing the button, you are safe from being dead. Come get your marshmallow.

Cuddles: It was worth the win. (Gets his marshmallow)

Chloe: And for the rest of you, when i call your name, come get your marshmallow. Jiddell.

Jiddell: YEAH! I got my name called out first! (Gets his marshmallow)

Chloe: Handy!

Handy: Well tarnation. (Gets his marshmallow with his teeth)

Chloe: Petunia!

Petunia: YEAH! FIESTA BABY! (Gets her marshmallow)

Chloe: Renny, Flaky and Nutty.

(The 3 gets their marshmallows)

Chloe: Giggles, Bully and Pop.

(The other 3 gets their marshmallows. Charley and Thugy were the only ones left)

Chloe: Charley and Thugy, one of you will be killed tonight. You both butt head all day and all night. Now its time to split you guys up.

Charley: Like, can i have my marshmallow already?

Thugy: Back of hoe! This marshmallows mine!

Chloe: Settle down! The final marshmallow goes to...

Charley: ...

Thugy: ...

Chloe: THUGY!

Thugy: YEAH YEAH YEAH!!! IN YO FACE N***A!!! (Gets her marshmallow)

Charley: (Shocked) Like, what?

Chloe: Yeah Charley. It is now time for you to die. Please jump off this cliff.

Charley: Like, whatever. Who needs this lame camp anyways? (Leaves)

Thugy: PEACE OUT B**CH!

(We see Charley standing on the 500 foot cliff and was ready to jump off)

Charley: I hope i dont get any blood all over my fur.

(Charley jumps off the cliff, and he splattered on the ground with his arms and legs torn off. He is now dead)

Handy: About time he died. His voice is getting on my nerves.

Chloe: Yep. Anyways, you are all safe for tonight. Please head back to your cabins and get some sleep. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

(Thugy's video diary)

Thugy: I just owned that n***a! Besides, he is a dirty-ass skank when i first saw him.

(End of diary)

Thugy: Thanks for saving my panther-ass guys.

Nutty: No prob-lamo.

Thugy: (Leaves)

Nutty: (Sigh)

Pop: I'm proud of you son.

Nutty: For what?

Pop: For making it this far. You've grown up.

Nutty: Dad, when did you first met me?

Pop: I first saw you in the hospital when you were born. Now i left you when you were only 2 years old. And now, we are back together again. Right?

Nutty: (Smiles) Yeah. I love you dad.

Pop: (Puts his hand on Nutty's shoulder) You will always be my son forever, Nutty. Merry Christmas.

Nutty: Merry Christmas.

(End of episode)

Campers Remaining:

Bully (The Meanie)  
Cuddles (The Confident Binny)  
Disco Bear (The Party Dude)  
Flaky (The Asian Porcupine)  
Giggles (The Princess)  
Handy (The No-Armed Beaver)  
Jiddell (The Super-Saiyan)  
Nutty (The Nutjob)  
Petunia (The Latino Skunk)  
Pop (The Fatherly Bear)  
Renny (The Queen Bee)  
Thugy (The Gangsta)

Campers Eliminated (In elimination order):

Flippy (The Killer)  
Splendid (The Superhero)  
Glitter (The Brat)  
Lifty (The Thief)  
Shifty (The Second Thief)  
Mime (The Clown)  
Russell (The Otter Pirate)  
Sniffles (The Know-It-All)  
Toothy (The Boaster)  
Charley (The Gay One)


	11. Episode 10: Flaky's 9th birthday

Chloe: Last time on Total HTF Island, it is christmas time, and all of the tree friends were giving out gift to their friends from their hearts. At the cafe, i told everyone that there will not be a challenge, but i tricked them when Cuddles pressed a big red button and wins. At the campfire, all the tree friends received a marshmallow evcept for Charley. Which means Charley is the second fan-character to get killed on camp massacre. Who will be killed next? Find out right now on Total HTF Island!

(Intro and music Plays)

I can't possibly lie

I'm just a cute animal that don't want to die.

I need to win this game in the next 50 days,

And there is nothing that will get in my way.

I don't want to get killed!

Nobody is going to ruin the fun

I won't jump off the cliff because I already won

You might as well just die cause I am the best

I will go far in this game and I will never get some rest.

I don't want to get killed!

na na na na, na na na na na na!

I don't want to

I don't want to

I don't want to get killed!

I don't want to

I don't want to

I don't want to get killed!

(Whistling till the end)

(Intro stops and we go back to the show)

(At the cabin)

Flaky: YAY! WAHOO! YIPEE! (Jumps and runs around)

Handy: Hold on there little girl. Whats all the excitement about?

Flaky: TODAYS MY BIRTHDAY!!!

Handy: Really? Well Happy Birthday!

Flaky: Thanks. (Smiles)

(Flaky's video diary)

Flaky: Yep! Todays my Birthday, and i am turning 9 years-old. Now that im 9 years-old, i can be a little more brave.

(End of diary)

(Handy's video diary)

Handy: So today, Flaky is turning 9. I am so proud of her. What should i get her for her special day?

(End of diary)

Nutty: HAPPY BIRTHDAY FLAKY! I have something for ya. (Gives Flaky a presents)

Flaky: (Gasp) Your giving me another present? (Opens the gift) WOW! Its a cute stuffed Pikachu! Just what i wanted! Now i can cuddle her and she can protect me when i am in bed. Thanks again Nutty.

Nutty: Thats what friends are for.

Flaky: But your my boyfriend.

Nutty: (Blush) Oh, i forgot.

(Nutty's video diary)

Nutty: I cannot stop thinking about Flaky more than candy. She's a sweetie!

(End of diary)

Flaky: Hey Cuddles, care to celebrate my 9th birthday?

Cuddles: WHA? No thanks. Not now.

Flaky: (Shocked) WHAT?! (Cries)

Nutty: HEY CUDDLES! That's not very nice of you.

Cuddles: All i did is say no.

Nutty: (Growls) Look here Cuddles, you are not ruining Flaky's birthday! Alright?

Cuddles: Well what if i don't celebrate her birthday?

Nutty: Then i am going to sing "As good as i once was" by "Toby Keith" with my redneck voice.

Cuddles: WHAT?! THAT SONG STINKS!

Flaky: So will you celebrate my birthday?

Cuddles: NO!

Nutty: (Sings with his redneck voice) I ain't as good as i once was-

Cuddles: OKAY OKAY OKAY! SHEESH FINE! I'll celebrate her birthday.

Flaky: YAYSIES!

(Cuddles video diary)

Cuddles: I'm not a party dude. But i don't have a choice. GOSH! I hate Birthday! And I hate Toby Keith!

(End of diary)

(At the other cabin)

Disco Bear: HEY LADIES! WHO WANTS TO GO OUT WITH ME?!

Renny: I already went out with you.

Disco Bear: Anyone else?

Giggles: I don't mind a date.

Disco Bear: SWEET!

(Disco Bears video diary)

Disco Bear: Yo dog, i was asking out so many ladies. I asked out Giggles, Petunia, Renny, and even Thugy. IM THE LADIES MAN BABY!!!

(End of diary)

Jiddell: Disco Bear, we need to talk.

Disco Bear: Not now Jiddell. I'm practicing my dating talk.

Jiddell: I mean now.

Disco Bear: (Turns) Fine. What do you want?

Jiddell: You are really ticking us off with your show-off.

Disco Bear: What are you talking about?

(Disco Bear's video diary)

Disco Bear: I think Jiddell is mad because he can't get any.

(End of diary)

(Jiddell's video diary)

Jiddell: Disco Bear only came on this show because he wants to make himself BIG!

(End of diary)

Thugy: Yo Disco Bear! Are ya coming with me on a date?

Disco Bear: Be right there in a sec.

Thugy: K then. (Leaves)

Jiddell: (Ahem) Anyways, can you please stop putting your face on T.V.?

Disco Bear: Look dog, I didn't come here for attention. I'm here to find love. Thats all.

Jiddell: Whatever. Just please stop hogging to spotlight.

Disco Bear: Whateva dog.

(Jiddell's video diary)

Jiddell: I sure hope Disco Bear learns his lesson now.

(End of diary)

(At the cafe)

Pop: HAPPY BIRTHDAY FLAKY! (Shows Flaky a batch of cupcakes with candles on them)

Flaky: (Gasp) OH POP! You don't have to do this for me.

Pop: Sorry. I just adore you with all my heart. Besides, your turning 9. Right?

Flaky: Yeah, it is great to turn 9 years-old. Thanks Pop.

Pop: Anytime kid.

(Pop's video diary)

Pop: I really adore children. (Cries) They grow up so fast.

(End of diary)

Flaky: (Blows out the candles)

Petunia: What did you wish for?

Flaky: I wished that i was brave.

Petunia: But you are brave right now.

Flaky: Really? I guess wishes do come true.

(Petunia's video diary)

Petunia: That's right. Wishes from your heart will always come true. Thats what my moms said to me when i was only 5.

(End of diary)

Nutty: (Gombles the cupcakes) YUMMY! These taste way better than candy!

Pop: I'm glad you like them son.

Nutty: What ingridients did you use?

Pop: Lets see, i used flour, sugar, frosting, chocolate, and even prune juice.

Nutty: (Paused) Wait. You added prune juice?

Pop: It's healthy for the kids.

Nutty: (Feels his stomach) Uh, i'll be right back guys! (Runs to the bathroom)

Pop: What a silly lad.

Giggles: Tehe. (Sees Cuddles sitting by himself)

(Giggles Video diary)

Giggles: I saw poor little Cuddles sitting by himself looking all sad and depressed. I need to know what is wrong with him?

(End of diary)

Giggles: Hi Cuddles! Whats the matter?

Cuddles: Oh, hi Giggles. It's just that i hate birthdays.

Giggles: (Gasp) You hate birthdays? But what about your birthday?

Cuddles: I dont know. Its just that i hate them because... I-i... Well... Uh... I just don't know.

Giggles: Look Cuddles, every birthday for each people comes once a year. Please don't wreck Flaky's birthday. You will might make her upset. Please have a fun time. (Leaves)

Cuddles: Hmm...

(Cuddles video diary)

Cuddles: Maybe Giggles is right. Maybe i was a little harsh on Flaky. I feel bad about myself.

(End of diary)

Chloe: MORNING CAMPERS! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY FLAKY!

Flaky: Thankies! (Smiles)

Chloe: Anyways, i have a new challenge set up. Let's head outside.

(Later outside)

Bully: Get to the point already!

Chloe: Here are the rules, all you guys have to do is stand and stay on this box.

(All the tree friends bursted out laughing)

Jiddell: GAHAHA!!! Are you serious? Its just 4 white lines painted on the ground!

Thugy: YEAH MAN! What a stupid challenge this is?

Chloe: Keep laughing guys, cause there is one more rule.

(All the tree friends stopped laughing)

Chloe: If you shove your opponet off the box, then he or she will lose the challenge. Thats right. Shoving is allowed.

Bully: It is? (Smirks)

Chloe: Anyways, take your places on the box.

(All the tree friends started standing on the box)

Chloe: Are you all ready?

Renny: Say the word.

Chloe: And the challenge has started. I will be right back once the challenge has ended. (Leaves)

Petunia: I think this challenge won't be this hard. I mean, all we got to do is stay in this box.

Nutty: Yeah. How hard can it get? (Feels his stomach) Oh man! Not again! (Runs off the box and in the bathroom)

Pop: Isn't my son so funny and cute?

Petunia: ...

(Petunia's video diary)

Petunia: I think Nutty has the runs.

(End of diary)

Bully: So we can push anyone off this lousy box. Huh?

Giggles: Yep.

Bully: (Smiles) Well i will start doing that right now. Staring with Handy. (Shoves Handy off the box)

Handy: Aww man.

(Bully's video diary)

Bully: Since Chloe told us that we can shove anyone off the box, i will play dirty and do that.

(End of diary)

(Bully shoves all the tree friends off the box, until there was Flaky left)

Bully: Well well well, it seems like your my last challenge victim Flaky.

Flaky: (Frightened) Uhh, (Points) HEY LOOK! Someone is stealing your stuff!

Bully: You are not going to trick me with your stupidity.

Flaky: Your right. It's just a brick wall.

Bully: A BRICK WALL?! (Turns his head) WHERE?!

Flaky: (Shoves Bully off the box)

Bully: HEY!

Chloe: Congragulations Flaky! You have won the challenge!

Flaky: YAYSIES!

(Flaky's video diary)

Flaky: I won the challenge. This is my luckiest birthday ever!

(End of diary)

Chloe: Well Flaky, now that you have won, you are safe from being killed tonight.

Flaky: Thanks. (Smiles)

Chloe: And for the rest of you, you are at risk of being killed tonight. I will see all of you at the campfire.

(Thugy's video diary)

Thugy: Yo man, this decision is hard. I think i will leave it up to the birthday girl.

(End of diary)

(Back at the cabins)

Thugy: Yo Flaky. Since it's your birthday, who do you want us to vote off?

Flaky: Uhh, i don't know. I don't want to hurt anyones feelings.

Petunia: How about Bully. He's the one that ticks us off.

Flaky: YEAH! I WANT HIM GONE!

(Renny's video diary)

Renny: Flaky's wish is our command.

(End of diary)

Thugy: Okay then. Lets all vote for Bully.

Renny: As i was saying, i went out with Disco Bear again.

Thugy: WHAT THE HELL?! BUT HE WENT OUT WITH ME!

Petunia: HE ALSO WENT OUT WITH ME!

Giggles: AND ME!

Flaky: AND ME!

(All the ladies turned their heads to Disco Bear)

Disco Bear: Waddup Ladies? (Sees angry faces) What? What did i do?

Petunia: YOU CHEATER! WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON ALL OF US?!

Disco Bear: (Frightened) I just want to find love. I mean come on. I'm not Flavor Flav.

Renny: (Growls)

(Renny's video diary)

Renny: (Growls) Disco Bear, you are so going down. YOU CHEATER!

(End of diary)

(At the campfire)

Chloe: Campers, i have 11 marshmallow on this plate. But there is 12 of you, which means one of you will be killed right now.

Renny: OKAY! WE GET THE POINT!

Chloe: Any questions before we start?

Nutty: (Raised hand) Excuse me Chloe, but can we make this camfire quick? I have been eating to many prune cupcakes and i have to use the restroom.

Chloe: Err, sure thing Nutty. Anyways, Flaky, you have won the last challenge, which means you are safe from getting killed. Come get your marshmallow.

Flaky: Okay. (Gets her marshmallow)

Chloe: And for the rest of you, when i call your name, get your marshmallow. Pop.

Pop: Thank you. (Gets his marshmallow)

Chloe: Giggles.

Giggles: YAYSIES! (Gets her marshmallow)

Chloe: Renny.

Renny: (Phew) (Gets her marshmallow)

Chloe: Nutty, Bully and Thugy.

(The 3 gets their marshmallows)

Chloe: Jiddell, Handy and Petunia.

(The other 3 gets their marshmallows. Cuddles and Disco Bear were the only ones left)

Chloe: Cuddles and Disco Bear, one of you will be killed tonight. Cuddles, you are such a party pooper.

Cuddles: I apologise. So sorry.

Chloe: Its to late for sorries Cuddles. And Disco Bear, all of the ladies were mad because you cheated on all of them.

Disco Bear: Yo dog, im trying to make myself big.

Chloe: On national TV? I don't think so. The final marshmallow goes to...

Cuddles: ...

Disco Bear: ...

Chloe: CUDDLES!

Cuddles: YES! YES! YES! (Gets his marshmallow)

Disco Bear: (Stunned) YO DOG, this can't be happening.

Chloe: And it happened. Please jump off the cliff.

Disco Bear: Aww man. (Gets up)

Renny: Hey Disco Bear!

Disco Bear: Yeah?

Renny: (Kisses Disco Bear on the nose)

Disco Bear: (Really stunned) HUBBA! HUBBA! HUBBA!

Renny: That is for how bad you want to find a woman of your dreams.

Disco Bear: Does that mean i am all yours?

Renny: Its a maybe.

Disco Bear: Well i was hoping for a yes, but thats alright. Peace ya'll. I'm outtie!

(Disco Bear went up to the 500 foot cliff)

Disco Bear: CHECK THIS OUT YA'LL!

(Disco Bear jumps off the cliff showing his disco stunts, until he splattered on the ground. He is now dead)

Chloe: And now we are cut in half. 11 are gone, and 11 remain. You all can head back to your cabins.

(Cuddles video diary)

Cuddles: I still feel bad about ruining Flaky's birthday. I think i have to apologise to her.

(End of diary)

Cuddles: Uh, hey Flaky!

Flaky: Yes Cuddles?

Cuddles: Look, im sorry i runed your birthday.

Flaky: WHAT?! (Bursted out laughing) Cuddles, you didn't ruin my birthday at all!

Cuddles: Really?

Flaky: Of course you didn't. I had the best birthday ever.

Cuddles: (Smiles) So do you forgive me?

Flaky: Its not a big deal Cuddles. I forgive you.

Cuddles: Thanks Flaky.

Flaky: Hey, i wonder what is taking Nutty so long.

(Meanwhile)

Nutty: (Walks out the bathroom) Thats it. I'm not trying dads cupcakes again.

Pop: Hey son. Want some leftover cupcakes for Flaky's birthday? (Shows some leftover cupcakes)

Nutty: (Drools) Err, maybe a couple! (Gobbles the cupcakes)

Pop: You are such a grown boy Nutty.

(End of episode)

Campers Remaining:

Bully (The Meanie)  
Cuddles (The Confident Bunny)  
Flaky (The Asian Porcupine)  
Giggles (The Princess)  
Handy (The No-Armed Beaver)  
Jiddell (The Super-Saiyan)  
Nutty (The Nutjob)  
Pop (The Fatherly Bear)  
Petunia (The Latino Skunk)  
Renny (The Queen Bee)  
Thugy (The Gangsta)

Campers Eliminated (In elimination order):

Flippy (The Killer)  
Splendid (The Superhero)  
Glitter (The Brat)  
Lifty (The Thief)  
Shifty (The Second Thief)  
Mime (The Clown)  
Russell (The Otter Pirate)  
Sniffles (The Know-It-All)  
Toothy (The Boaster)  
Charley (The Gay One)  
Disco Bear (The Party Dude)


	12. Episode 11: Nutty's tender heart

Chloe: Last time on Total HTF Island, Disco Bear gets all the ladies attention, and Jiddell doesn't like that. Plus, today is Flaky's 9th birthday, and Cuddles is not happy about it, so Giggles confronted him. At the challenge, the birthday girl Flaky was the last one to stand in the box and wins her first challenge. And in the end, Disco Bear walks the disco path of shame, and dies. Who will be killed next? Find out right now on Total HTF Island!

(Intro and music Plays)

I can't possibly lie

I'm just a cute animal that don't want to die.

I need to win this game in the next 50 days,

And there is nothing that will get in my way.

I don't want to get killed!

Nobody is going to ruin the fun

I won't jump off the cliff because I already won

You might as well just die cause I am the best

I will go far in this game and I will never get some rest.

I don't want to get killed!

na na na na, na na na na na na!

I don't want to

I don't want to

I don't want to get killed!

I don't want to

I don't want to

I don't want to get killed!

(Whistling till the end)

(Intro stops and we go back to the show)

(At the cabin)

Nutty: I need to stop eating dads cupcakes for now on.

Thugy: How about you eat some chicken instead.

Nutty: NAH! I'll just stick to candy.

(Nutty's video diary)

Nutty: Me and Thugy have alot in common. I like candy, and Thugy likes chicken.

(End of diary)

Thugy: (Pauses and listens) Huh? Did you hear something?

Nutty: Yeah. I do. How about we check it out.

Thugy: Good idea.

(Nutty and Thugy took a peek at the other side of the room, and they see Bully and Giggles talking)

Bully: LISTEN UP YOU LITTLE BRAT! I like to congragulate you for making me get this far. Now this is serious business.

Giggles: Like what?

Bully: This time, we need to send home the good people.

Giggles: But who should we send home?

Bully: How about that little candy-eating wimp, Nutty.

Nutty: (Gasp) (Whispers) Is he actually telling Giggles to send me home?

Thugy: (Whispers) Oh my gosh.

(Thugy's video diary)

Thugy: HELL NAW! Nutty is not going anywhere. He is a part of my n***a in this camp, and i do not want to see his ass get killed.

(End of diary)

(Nutty's video diary)

Nutty: This is scary. Bully and Giggles are about to get me killed tonight? I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO! (Cries)

(End of diary)

(Giggles video diary)

Giggles: I don't want to vote off Nutty. He is a really noce person. But i have to do it for Bully, so i don't have a choice.

(End of diary)

(Bully's video diary)

Bully: Nutty makes me sick! All he does is eat candy all day and all night! HE NEEDS TO GO!

(End of diary)

Bully: Remember Giggles, vote out Nutty.

Giggles: But what if i don't?

Bully: (Angry) Then im gonna destroy all your "Barbie" dolls, all of your "My Little Pony" horses, and all of your girly toys.

Giggles: (Cries)

Bully: HAHA! Keep crying! You know that you are working for me.

Nutty: (Whispers) Oh no.

Thugy: (Whispers) Whats wrong Nutty?

Nutty: (Whispers) I'm about to burp.

Thugy: (Whispers) Aww hell naw. Hold it in.

Nutty: (Whispers) I can't. Its about to come out.

Thugy: (Whispers) Oh snap.

Nutty: (Burps really loud)

(Bully and Giggles both spoted Nutty and Thugy)

Bully: (Angry) I think somebody has forgotten to say excuse me!

Thugy: OH SNAP!

Nutty: RUN!!!

(Nutty and Thugy both runned)

Bully: HEY! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE COWARDS! (Runs)

Giggles: This is bad.

(Giggles video diary)

Giggles: I sure hope Nutty is okay.

(End of diary)

(At the other cabin)

Jiddell: HEY LADIES! Check this out!

Petunia: (Turns around) What now? Cant you see that were busy watching "Clarissa Explains it all"?

Jiddell: But i'm about to show you my muscles. Wanna see? (Flexes his muscles)

Renny: (Yawn) Boring.

(Renny's video diary)

Renny: Jiddell is trying way to hard to impress us, and it isn't working. I think we found ourself a new Disco Bear.

(End of diary)

Flaky: Wow Jiddell. You look strong.

Jiddell: Thanks. So do you.

Flaky: Aww, but i don't work out much often.

Handy: Me either. I don't have hands.

Flaky: We know already.

(Handy's video diary)

Handy: Jiddell is the only friend i have here. I sure hope we both go far here.

(End of diary)

Petunia: Can you please leave Jiddell? Were trying to watch "Clarissa Explains it all".

Jiddell: I explain more than Clarissa.

Petunia: (Fake laugh) Very funny.

(Jiddell's video diary)

Jiddell: What can i say? I like to joke around, party, and try to impress the ladies. (Smirks)

(End of diary)

(At the cafe)

Nutty: (Walks in pain) D-Dad...

Pop: (Gasp) SON!!! What happened to you? Why are you bleeding so badly?

Nutty: (About to cry) I-i can't say it.

Pop: Please tell me Nutty. I'm your father. You can tell me anything you want.

Nutty: (Cries) Bully beaten me up!

Pop: (GASP)

(Pop's video diary)

Pop: When i heard that Bully beaten up my son, i was sad and furious at the same time! If Bully laids his hands on my son again, i will tear him into pieces!

(End of diary)

Pop: Are you alright son?

Nutty: (Still crying) NO! I HATE BULLY! I WISH HE WAS DEAD! (Cries on Pop's shoulder)

Pop: (Pats Nutty on the back) There there. It's alright. Let it all out son.

Chloe: (Bustes in) MORNING CAMPERS! Ready for your next challenge?

Petunia: Im ready to fiesta baby!

Chloe: Good. Follow me!

(At the challenge area)

Cuddles: So whats the 411?

Chloe: The rules are like this. Each of you two will come up to the podium and answer the question. The person who rings in and answers the question right will make their opponent eliminated, and must call someone else to challenge him or her. The last one standing will win.

Handy: Sounds pretty tough.

Chloe: Wanna know what's tougher? The questions i will ask you will be all about Total HTF Island!

Handy: Now this is tough.

(Handy's video diary)

Handy: So we have to answer questions about this show? Thats bullcrap.

(End of diary)

Chloe: Anyways, Handy, since you don't have any hands to ring your buzzer, you will get to use your feet instead.

Jiddell: I tought him everything about how to use his feet as his hands.

Handy: You should thank him.

Chloe: Really? Well maybe you two would like to challenge each other first.

Jiddell: DRATS!

(Jiddell's video diary)

Jiddell: It sucks that i have to challenge my partner.

(End of diary)

Chloe: OKAY! Take your places.

(Handy and Jiddell went up to the podiums)

Chloe: Are you both ready?

Handy: Im ready?

Jiddell: Bring it on!

Chloe: OKAY! Question 1. Who was the first tree friend eliminated from the game?

Handy: (Rings in) That answer would be Flippy ma'am.

Chloe: THAT IS CORRECT! Handy, stay there. Jiddell, leave the podium.

Jiddell: Win this for me Handy. (Leaves)

Chloe: Handy, who will be your next opponent?

Handy: I challenge Pop.

(Pop's video diary)

Pop: I may be a stay-at-home dad, but i have more brains than einsteins.

(End of diary)

Chloe: Question 2. Which team won the first challenge?

Pop: (Rings in) The Speeding Eagles.

Chloe: CORRECT! Pop, stay there. Handy, get off the podium.

Handy: Daww! (Leaves the podium)

Chloe: Pop, your next opponent please.

Pop: How about this little princess, Giggles.

(Giggles video diary)

Giggles: I liked to be called a princess. It really makes me happy.

(End of diary)

Chloe: Question 3. On The Greatest Race challenge, which team of 2 crosses the finish line first.

Giggles: (Rings in) Me and my big sister Petunia.

Chloe: AND SHE GOT THAT RIGHT!

Petunia: (Cheers) Go little sister!

Pop: (Sigh) I tried my best. (Leaves the podium)

Chloe: Giggles, your new opponent.

Giggles: My big sister, Petunia.

(Petunia's video diary)

Petunia: So, my little sister is going to challenge her own big sister, which is me? Well, game on!

(End of diary)

Chloe: Question 4. How many of my fan characters appeared on this show?

Petunia: (Rings in) The answer is 4.

Chloe: WRONG! GET OFF THE PODIUM! YOU LOSE!

Giggles: Sorry big sister.

Petunia: Its alright little sister. (Leaves the podium)

Chloe: Who will you challenge next Giggles?

Giggles: Renny.

(Renny's video diary)

Renny: I know i will win this thing. My fashion is the key to winning.

(End of diary)

Chloe: Question 5. Which tree friend came back to the competition?

Renny: (Rings in) POP!

Chloe: CORRECT! Giggles, get off the podium!

Giggles: Aww. (Leaves the podium)

Chloe: Renny, who will you challenge next?

Renny: Hands down, Bully.

(Bully's video diary)

Bully: HAHAHA! How stupid can Renny be? He picked me? GAHAHAHA! BIG MISTAKE!

(End of diary)

Chloe: Question 6. Which 2 tree friends were both eliminated at the campfire?

Bully: (Rings in) Those 2 dumb thiefs, Lifty and Shifty.

Chloe: CORRECT! Renny, get off the podium.

Renny: Whatever. (Leaves the podium)

Chloe: Bully, who will you challenge next?

Bully: How about that fat fried chicken eating wimp, Thugy?

(Thugy's video diary)

Thugy: OH HELL NO HE DIDNT! THAT N***A'S GOING DOWN!

(End of diary)

Chloe: Question 7. How many challenges did you do?

Thugy: (Rings in) Uhh, 8?

Chloe: WRONG! GET OFF THE PODIUM!

Thugy: Man, this game is whack. (Leaves the podium)

Chloe: Bully, choose your next victim.

Bully: I pick that spiky haired dumbo, Flaky.

(Flaky's video diary)

Flaky: Bully has done all the bad things to me, and he will pay for his cruelness.

(End of diary)

Chloe: Question 8. On which episode was Christmas on?

Flaky: (Rings in) Uhh, episode 5?

Chloe: WRONG! GET OFF THE PODIUM!

Flaky: (About to cry) Alright. Don't snap at me. Your hurting my feelings. (Leaves the podium)

Chloe: Bully. You win again. Pick another victim.

Bully: I pick that dumb yellow bunny, Cuddles.

(Cuddles video diary)

Cuddles: Looks like its my job to take Bully out.

(End of diary)

Chloe: Question 9. Who is the only couple at this camp?

Bully: (Rings in) The only couples i don't like. Nutty and Flaky.

Chloe: CORRECT! Cuddles, get off the podium.

Cuddles: DARN! (Leaves the podium)

Chloe: Okay Bully. Looks like your last victim will be Nutty.

Bully: Bring it on! I'm not afraid of that green wimp! HAHAHA!

Nutty: (Growls)

(Nutty's video diary)

Nutty: The time has finally come to show Bully my true colors.

(End of diary)

Chloe: Anyways, before i read the final question, this question is not about Total HTF Island. It is about my favorite Nickelodeon show.

Nutty: OH BOY! I love nickelodeon.

Chloe: I'm glad you do. Anyways, are you ready for the final question?

Bully: Bring it.

Nutty: Im ready!

Chloe: Final Question. On the famous nickelodeon show "Angela Anaconda", who was Angela's number one worst enemy?

Bully: (Rings in) The answer of course is Nanette Manoir!

Chloe: CONGRAGULATIONS BULLY! YOU WON!

(All the tree friends look shocked)

Bully: YAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ALRIGHT! MY FIRST WIN! TAKE THAT WIMPS!!!

(Bully's video diary)

Bully: These wimps better be afraid of me. I JUST WON! WHICH MEANS IM SAFE! BWAHAHAHA!!!

(End of diary)

(Thugy's video diary)

Thugy: OH HELL NAW! Bully is safe? BULL****!

(End of diary)

Nutty: Im sorry guys. I did the best i could. (Looks down with sadness)

Flaky: (Grabs Nutty's shoulder) Hey, i know you tried your hardest.

Thugy: Yeah, don't worry about it dog. Bully's the one that we all hate anyways, although we can't send him home.

Flaky: (Thinks) But i know just the one who will.

(Flaky's video diary)

Flaky: Since we cant send home Bully, i know the one person that will help us out.

(End of diary)

(At the cabins)

(All the tree friends minus Bully went up to Giggles)

Petunia: Little sister, we need to have a talk.

Giggles: What is it?

Pop: We need you to get rid of bully.

Giggles: But why?

(Thugy's video diary)

Thugy: That n***a wants to know why we want Bully's ass gone. Well, we started telling her.

(End of diary)

Cuddles: Giggles, Bully was being really mean to us.

Giggles: (Gasp) HE DID?!

Handy: Yeah. He does nothing but to torture us and give us nightmares.

Giggles: (Shocked) Tell me what he did to all of you!

Petunia: He shoved me in a garbage can.

Pop: He teared up all my job sheets.

Nutty: He beat me up in the bathroom and took my candy.

Flaky: He pulled my hair and punched me in the eye.

Thugy: He ate all my fried chicken.

Renny: He destroyed my clothes.

Cuddles: He took my slippers and threw them in the pond.

Handy: He took my helmet and hit me with it.

Jiddell: And he gave me an atomic wedgie.

Giggles: OH MY GOSH! THAT IS BAD!

Thugy: So are you done with him?

Giggles: MOST DEFINATLY! THAT JERK IS GOING DOWN!

Cuddles: Alright Giggles!

(All the tree friends cheered)

(Giggles video diary)

Giggles: Looks like my alliance with Bully is torn apart. I'm saving Nutty from getting killed.

(End of diary)

(At the campfire)

Chloe: Campers, welcome back to the campfire. I have 10 marshmallows on this plate, but there is 11 of you. Which means-

Renny: One of us will get killed right now! WE GET IT!

Chloe: (Ahem) Anyways, Bully, you won the last challenge, which means you are safe from getting killed. Come get your marshmallow.

Bully: You wimps will never defeat me! HAHAHA! (Gets his marshmallow)

Pop: Oh shut up.

Chloe: Now then, when i call your name, come get your marshmallow. Renny.

Renny: Yes! (Gets her marshmallow)

Chloe: Petunia.

Petunia: YEAH BABY! (Gets her marshmallow)

Chloe: Pop, Giggles, Thugy and Cuddles.

(The 4 gets their marshmallows)

Chloe: Flaky and Handy.

(The 2 gets their marshmallows. Jiddell and Nutty were the only ones left)

Chloe: Jiddell and Nutty, one of you will get killed. Jiddell, you were annoying your campmates with your talents.

Jiddell: (Shrugs)

Chloe: And Nutty, some people want you out for no reason.

Nutty: (Closed his eyes and prays)

Chloe: The final marshmallow goes to...

Jiddell: ...

Nutty: ...

Chloe: JIDDELL!

Nutty: WAIT A MINUTE!

Jiddell: YES! (Gets his marshmallow)

Bully: (Laughing) So long loser.

Nutty: But Giggles, i thought we promised!

Giggles: (Looks sad) Im sorry Nutty, but i have no choice but to work with Bully. Please forgive me.

Nutty: Giggles, how could you? I thought we are-

Giggles: (Smiles and winks)

Nutty: (Confused) Huh?

Chloe: Nutty...

Nutty: (Looks down all sad) I know.

Chloe: The marshmallow that i gave to Jiddell was fake.

Nutty: (Shocked) WHAT?!

Jiddell: (Shocked) WHAT?!

Bully: (Shocked) WHAT?!

(All the tree friends except Giggles were shocked)

Chloe: Thats right Nutty. (Takes out a real marshmallow) Here is the real marshmallow. You are safe.

Nutty: YYYEEEEEAAAAHHHHH!!!!! (Gets his real marshmallow)

Bully: UNBELIEVABLE!

Jiddell: What about me?

Chloe: Well Jiddell, this means you have to jump off the 500 foot cliff.

Jiddell: Whatever. Handy, go kick some butt. Remember everything i tought you. (Leaves)

Handy: (Cries) Goodbye master.

(Jiddell heads up to the cliff and was about to jump)

Jiddell: Why me?

(Jiddell jumps off the cliff and splatters on the ground. He is now dead)

Bully: (Growls)

Chloe: Isn't that a shocking campfire guys? I made the fake marshmallow trick all by myself. (Laughs)

Renny: It wasn't funny Chloe.

Chloe: Really? Well just go back to your cabins and get some sleep. Ill see ya tommorrow.

(Bully's video diary)

Bully: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! GIGGLES STABBED ME IN THE BACK! SHE IS SO DEAD MEAT!

(End of diary)

(Giggles video diary)

Giggles: Yeah, i stabbed Bully in the back. But he really deserved it. You know, i was helping him go far, but he never helped me. I am sick of him. My alliance with him is over.

(End of diary)

Nutty: Why did you wink at me Giggles?

Giggles: Because i didn't voted you out silly.

Nutty: (Smiles) So you trusted me.

Giggles: That's right.

Bully: GIGGLES!!!

Giggles: (Turns around) Huh?

Bully: YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAT! Why didn't you trust me?!

Giggles: (Filled with rage) Why? Because you were being a meanie! Thats why! And you know something else, i am finished with you! MY ALLIANCE WITH YOU IS OVER!!!

Bully: (Shocked) WHAT?!

Giggles: Thats right. I am not going to be part of an alliance with someone who will be mean to my best friends. I am not afraid of you Bully!

(Everyone except Bully cheered)

Petunia: YOU TELL HIM LITTLE SISTER!

Bully: (Angry) How about i give you a cold hard beating?!

Giggles: (Stands still) GO AHEAD! BEAT ME UP! You think you can beat me up?! Go right ahead! I may be 7 years old, but i will not be afraid of a bully like you Bully!

Bully: (Stuned) Giggles...

Giggles: SHUT YOUR MOUTH FOR ONCE AND LET ME TALK! You may be big and strong, but there is one thing that will never make you tough. And that thing is your heart! I have a heart, everyone has a heart, and we will always be tough. You Bully, have no heart at all!

Bully: Oh yeah? You and what army?

Giggles: THIS ARMY!

(All the tree friends looked at Bully with angry faces)

Bully: (Frightened) Err, WHATEVER! I'm outta here! (Leaves)

(All the tree friends cheered for Giggles)

Cuddles: WAY TO SHOW HIM GIGGLES!

Petunia: Way to go little sister!

Pop: Yeah. Good job for standing up to a bully.

Giggles: (Smiles a little) Thanks guys. For now on, we are getting Bully out of this camp, no matter what.

(The tree friends nodded)

(Giggles video diary)

Giggles: Bully, its just between you and everyone else. Prepare to die! HAHAHA!

(End of diary)

(End of episode)

Campers Remaining:

Bully (The Meanie)  
Cuddles (The Confident Bunny)  
Flaky (The Asian Porcupine)  
Giggles (The Princess)  
Handy (The No-Armed Beaver)  
Nutty (The Nutjob)  
Petunia (The Latino Skunk)  
Pop (The Fatherly Bear)  
Renny (The Queen Bee)  
Thugy (The Gangsta)

Campers Eliminated (In elimination order)

Flippy (The Killer)  
Splendid (The Superhero)  
Glitter (The Brat)  
Lifty (THe Thief)  
Shifty (The Second Thief)  
Mime (The Clown)  
Russell (The Otter Pirate)  
Sniffles (The Know-It-All)  
Toothy (The Boaster)  
Charley (The Gay One)  
Disco Bear (The Party Dide)  
Jiddell (The Super-Saiyan)


	13. Episode 12: Bully beats up Flaky

WARNING: This episode you are about to see is really heartbreaking and sad. But if you keep reading this episode, you will cry with tears of joy cause this episode has a happy ending. So enjoy.

Chloe: Last time on Total HTF Island, Jiddell tries to impress the ladies with his talent while Nutty and Thugy spied on Bully and Giggles. At the challenge, Bully defeated every tree friend on the quiz and wins immunity. Back at the cabins, all the tree friends told Giggles on what Bully did to them, and Giggles turned furious. Then at the campfire, we say goodbye to the 3rd fan character eliminated, Jiddell. And after the campfire, Giggles told Bully that their alliance is over. Who will be killed next? Find out right now on Total HTF Island!

(Intro and music Plays)

I can't possibly lie

I'm just a cute animal that don't want to die.

I need to win this game in the next 50 days,

And there is nothing that will get in my way.

I don't want to get killed!

Nobody is going to ruin the fun

I won't jump off the cliff because I already won

You might as well just die cause I am the best

I will go far in this game and I will never get some rest.

I don't want to get killed!

na na na na, na na na na na na!

I don't want to

I don't want to

I don't want to get killed!

I don't want to

I don't want to

I don't want to get killed!

(Whistling till the end)

(Intro stops and we go back to the show)

(At the cabin)

Flaky: (Yawn) YAY! Another day at camp!

(Flaky's video diary)

Flaky: I'm starting to like camp more often. But my only wish is that i can be brave. (Sigh) If only i was brave.

(End of diary)

Bully: Hey Flaky!

Flaky: What now?

Bully: I just want to know if i should make you a knuckle sandwich.

Flaky: A knuckle sandwich?

Bully: CAUSE THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE GETTING RIGHT NOW!!! (Picks up Flaky)

Flaky: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PUT ME DOWN!

Bully: Why?

Flaky: Cause i don't wanna get beat up. I'm a girl!

Bully: WELL THATS TO BAD! HAHAHA! (Takes her to the bathroom and beats her up)

(Bully's video diary)

Bully: I'm starting to like camp because there are alot of wimps i can pick on. I just beaten up Flaky for no apparent reason at all.

(End of diary)

Flaky: (Runs out the bathroom crying)

Giggles: Flaky?

Flaky: (Still running)

Giggles: BULLY! WAHT DID YOU DO TO HER?!

Bully: Well, i just gave her a knuckle sandwick. Would you like some as well?

Giggles: (Growls) I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD BEAT UP A GIRL! YOUR A MONSTER!

Bully: Oh am i? Well i beat up stuffed dolls to, like this one. (Shows Giggles present that Petunia gave her and drops it on the ground)

Giggles: (Gasp) HUGGYBUNS!!!!!!

Bully: HAHAH!

Giggles: (Gets on her knees and drops a tear)

Bully: (Sarcastic) Aww, whats the matter? Does the little baby need her diaper changed? HAHAHAHA!

Giggles: (Growled even more, gets up and looked at Bully really angry)

Bully: (Paused)

Giggles: YOU ARE THE BIGGEST MONSTER I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!!! NOT ONLY THAT YOU TORTURE MY FRIENDS, BUT YOU JUST DESTROYED MY PRESENT THAT MY BIG SISTER GAVE ME!

Bully: Oh. I thoght it was a stupid ragdoll. Nevermind. Get outta my way! (Shoves Giggles and leaves)

(Giggles video diary)

Giggles: I hate Bully so much! Now i am really ready to kick his butt! I'm doing this for my friends, my boyfirend, and for HuggyBuns!

(End of diary)

(At the other cabin)

Thugy: Ya'll wanna watch some T.V.?

Renny: I love to. Let's watch 'Thats So Raven'.

Thugy: Girl, that is my favorite show.

(Thugy's video diary)

Thugy: My girl Renny and i have alot in common.

(End of diary)

(Renny's video diary)

Renny: I think Thugy and i have different commons.

(End of diary)

Handy: (Comes in) Hey ladies! Is something the matter here?

Renny: Nope. Were fine.

(Just then, the T.V. crashed)

Thugy: Err, actually, we need a little help here.

Handy: Is your T.V. broken?

Renny: See for yourself.

Handy: (Sees the T.V.) Err, i like to fix it, but-

Thugy: WE GET IT! You dont have any hands.

Handy: Hey, how did you know?

Renny: Cause you said it a million times.

Handy: Oh.

(Handy's video diary)

Handy: I can have a better life if i only had my hands back.

(End of diary)

(At the cafe)

Nutty: (Gasp) FLAKY! WHAT HAPPENED?

Flaky: (Cries) Bully beat me up.

Nutty: (Gasped loud) HE WHAT?! HE BEATEN YOU UP?! BUT YOUR A GIRL! BUYS CANT HIT GIRLS!

Flaky: Nutty, i need your help. Bully gave me a bloody nose, a black eye, and he even gave me scars.

Nutty: (Worried)

(Nutty's video diary)

Nutty: BULLY HAS GONE TO FAR! WHY I OUTTA RIP HIM INTO PIECES AND EAT ALL HIS BODY PARTS!!! CAUSE THAT IS HOW MUCH I HATE HIM!!! GGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(End of diary)

Nutty: Don't worry Flaky. I'll protect you from that monster.

Flaky: (Smiles a little) Thanks Nutty.

(Meanwhile)

Petunia: Hey little sister. Why are you so sad?

Giggles: (Crying) Bully teared up Huggybuns!

Petunia: (Gasp) HE WHAT?!

Giggles: Its true. He destroyed my best friend you gave me as a christmas gift.

(Petunia's video diary)

Petunia: Why did the author of this story created a monster like Bully?! Bully deserves to go to hell.

(End of diary)

Petunia: Is there anything i can cheer you up with little sister?

Giggles: (Sobbers) Well, your my big sister. Maybe you can beat him up for me.

Petunia: I love to, but he is more taller and stronger than i am. And so is everyone else. We can't beat him up.

Giggles: (Cries more)

Petunia: But, i will protect you from him.

Giggles: (Smiles) Really?

Petunia: Don't worry Giggles. Your big sister will take care of you. (Hugs Giggles)

Giggles: Thanks big sister. (Hugs Petunia)

Chloe: (Busted in) MORNING CAMPERS! LETS ALL HEAD OUTSIDE FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE!

Handy: Okey dokey.

(At the challenge area)

Chloe: Here are the rules. The 10 of you will divide into 2 teams. The red and the blue. One person from each team will step up to the sumo ring and wrestle each other. The person that steps out the ring loses. The team with the most wins will win. Understand?

Handy: Yes ma'am.

(Flaky's video diary)

Flaky: I really like sumo wrestling. Why do i like it so much? CAUSE IM ASIAN! THATS WHY! (Giggles)

(End of diary)

Chloe: Now i will pick 2 team captains. Pop and Renny, you both are team captains. Please step on up.

Pop: (Steps up)

Renny: (Steps up)

(Pop's video diary)

Pop: I think being a team captain is really awesome. Because I can pick the people i want on my team.

(End of diary)

(Renny's video diary)

Renny: IM TEAM CAPTAIN?! How embarasing!

(End of diary)

Chloe: Okay Pop. Who do you want to pick first?

Pop: I'll pick Nutty cause he is my good 'ole son.

Nutty: YAHOO!

Renny: Ill pick Thugy.

Thugy: YEAH BABY!

Pop: Giggles.

Giggles: YAYS!

Renny: How about Handy?

Handy: Well tarnation!

Pop: I'll pick Flaky.

Flaky: Really? WOW! I never gotten picked before.

Renny: I'll pick Cuddles.

Cuddles: (Pumps his arm) YES!

Pop: And ill take Petunia.

Petunia: (Phew) Im glad i didn't get picked last.

Chloe: ANd that means Bully, you go on Renny's team.

Bully: You all are a bunch of losers.

(Bully's video diary)

Bully: I got picked last?! COME ON! I'm the strongest competitor out there! What was that idiot Renny thinking?

(End of diary)

Chloe: TIME FOR THE FIRST ROUND! It's Petunia versus Thugy!

(Petunia and Thugy stepped in the ring)

(Petunia's video diary)

Petunia: Beating Thugy in a sumo match is easy. Besides, how can she beat me? HAHAHA!

(End of diary)

(Thugy's video diary)

Thugy: Petunia is as soft as a pillow. How much does he weigh anyways? 20 pounds? HAHAHA!

(End of diary)

Chloe: Ready? Set? AND START THE SUMO!

(Bell rings)

Petunia: (Smirks) So Thugy, do you have any idea on how you can beat me?

Thugy: (Questioned back) Do you hate germs?

Petunia: Well DUH! Of course i do.

Thugy: (Takes out some crumbs of fried chicken) Maybe i can throw this at you.

Petunia: (Screams and runs off the ring)

Chloe: THUGY WINS THIS ROUND!

Thugy: Girl, this is a piece fo cake.

Chloe: Anyways, the next round will be Pop and Renny.

(Pop's video diary)

Pop: I need to try hard to defeat Renny so i can take out Bully.

(End of diary)

(Renny's video diary)

Renny: I know Pop's weakness. And it is time for me to expose it to him.

(End of diary)

Chloe: Ready, set, AND SUMO!

(Bell rings)

Renny: I know an easy way to defeat you Pop.

Pop: What is that?

Renny: Showing of my fashioness. (Shows of her fashion)

Pop: (Eyes sparkle) Whoa...

Renny: (Shoves Pop off the ring) Gotcha!

Pop: HEY!

Chloe: Renny wins this round. So far, thats 2 points for the blue team, and no points for the red. If the blue team wins another round, they win. The next round is Nutty versus Handy!

(Nutty's video diary)

Nutty: Err, no comment.

(End of diary)

(Handy's video diary)

Handy: How can i win if i don't have any hands?

(End of diary)

Chloe: Ready, set, AND SUMO!

(Bell rings)

Handy: (Charges)

Nutty: (Takes out a lighter)

Handy: (Confused) What are you doing?

Nutty: (Puts a lighter under his butt) Wanna see something funny?

Handy: Err, sure.

Nutty: (Lights a flame and farts)

Handy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (Falls off the ring from his laughter)

Chloe: NUTTY WINS THE ROUND! The next round is Giggles versus Cuddles.

(Giggles video diary)

Giggles: Aww! I don't wanna battle my boyfriend!

(End of diary)

(Cuddles video diary)

Cuddles: Aww! I don't wanna battle my girlfriend!

(End of diary)

Chloe: Ready, set, AND SUMO!

(Bell rings)

Cuddles: Giggles, i don't wanna hurt you.

Giggles: Well, since you really like me, can you please step off the ring so you can let me win?

Cuddles: (Smiles) OKAY! (Steps off the ring)

Chloe: WHAT THE?! YOU QUITTER!

Cuddles: Sorry!

Chloe: Err, anyways, we are tied 2 to 2. It is now time for the final round. IT IS FLAKY VERSUS BULLY!

Flaky: (Shocked) WHAT?!

Bully: HAHAHA!

(Flaky's video diary)

Flaky: THIS ISNT FAIR! I got beaten up by Bully, and now im going to get beaten up by him again!

(End of diary)

(Bully's video diary)

Bully: I think ill name Flaky "My punching bag". HAHAHA!

(End of diary)

Chloe: Are you both ready?

Flaky: No!

Bully: Yes.

Chloe: THEN SUMO!

(Bell rings)

Flaky: (Charges at Bully) YYYYAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!

Bully: (Shoves Flaky)

Flaky: OWW!

Bully: (Sarcastic) Aww, is the wittle baby gonna cry? HAHAHA!!!

Nutty: You can do it Flaky!

Petunia: YEAH! Show him!

Flaky: But i can't! He's to strong!

Bully: Thats right! I'm so big and your so little. HAHA!

Flaky: (Starts to cry)

Pop: There is no use in crying Flaky.

Flaky: (Crying) But i can't do it.

Nutty: (Thinks and has an idea) Hey Flaky, did you know that your heart is more powerful than your muscles?

Flaky: (Sobs) N-no.

Nutty: Well thats why your heart can defeat him! Just believe in yourself, and try!

Flaky: (Stares at Nutty with tears in her eyes)

Nutty: Don't worry. God will help you. Trust me.

Flaky: (Looks at Bully for 5 seconds, and gives him a mean face)

Bully: HAHAHA! Flaky, your an idiot!

Flaky: THATS IT! Bully, you have gone to far!

Pop: ALRIGHT!

Petunia: You tell him Flaky!

Bully: (Sarcastic) Aww, whats the matter Flaky? Are you going to cry to your mommy? HAHA!

Flaky: (Walks to Bully and grabs him)

Bully: (Confused) What are you doing?

Flaky: I'm going to throw you off the ring with all my might.

Bully: WHAT?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!!! Can't you see that i am 3 feet taller than you? And that i weigh 200 pounds?

Flaky: Keep laughing. (Tries to pick up Bully with her might, but she can't do it)

Bully: Your a wimp. You know that?

Flaky: (Growls)

Pop: COME ON FLAKY! PICK HIM UP!

Nutty: Remember Flaky, use your heart! Not your muscles!

Flaky: (Nods to Nutty) Bully, get ready for a bumpy ride.

Bully: Huh?

(Just then, Flaky picked up Bully with all of her might and throws him off the ring)

Chloe: (GASP!) Flaky?

Flaky: (Paused) Wha-what just happened to me?

Nutty: YOU DID IT FLAKY!

Cuddles: YEAH! YOU DID IT!

Flaky: B-but, i just turned brave. I thought i was supposed to be a coward, and now i turned brave.

Pop: That's the part of growing up Flaky.

Flaky: Really?

Chloe: FLAKY! I CANT BELIEVE MY EYES! Have you been working out?

Flaky: Uh, no.

Chloe: Well you must be strong. Anyways, POP, NUTTY, FLAKY, GIGGLES AND PETUNIA WIN AND THEY ARE SAFE FROM GETTING KILLED!

(The red team jumped and hugged each other)

(Nutty's video diary)

Nutty: Thanks to Flaky, we can finally send home Bully. Now all of us will be safe from bullying, and so is my candy.

(End of diary)

(Pop's video diary)

Pop: WHOA! I can't believe it. I can't believe that Flaky is 2'4 tall and weighs 27 pounds, and throws Bully out of the ring. And the shocking part of all, Bully is 5'2 tall and weighs more than 200 pounds. Unbelievable!

(End of diary)

(Flaky's video diary)

Flaky: WOW! My personality just changed! I just changed myself from a cowardly little porcupine into a brave little porcupine! I can't wait to tell my mom and dad about this!

(End of diary)

(Back at the cabins, all of the tree friends were setting up a party for Bully's death)

Bully: What are you wimps doing?

Cuddles: Were setting up a party.

Bully: For what?

Petunia: For the night that you will die

Bully: Well that isn't going to happen.

Giggles: Oh yes it will Bully. Yes it will.

(Bully's video diary)

Bully: If these wimps think they can get rid of me, then they are so dead wrong! (Takes out a box of votes, unscrews it, opens it, and swtiched the votes) LETS SEE THEM EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!

(End of diary)

(At the campfire)

Chloe: Campers, i have 9 marshmallows on this plate.

Bully: (Smirks)

Chloe: Why are you smirking Bully?

Bully: Oh nothing. I just have another trick on my sleeve.

Giggles: And we caught that trick on you Bully. (Smirks)

Bully: What?

Chloe: Anyways, the red team won the last challenge. Pop, Nutty, Giggles, Petunia and Flaky, come get your marshmallows.

(The 5 gets their marshmallows)

Chloe: And for the 5 of you, one of you will be killed tonight. The first marshmallow goes to... Handy!

Handy: Tarnation. (Gets his marshmallow)

Chloe: Thugy.

Thugy: YEAH BABY! (Gets her marshmallow)

Chloe: and Cuddles.

Cuddles: YAY!

(Cuddles gets his marshmallow. Bully and Renny were the only ones left)

Chloe: Bully and Renny, one of you will be killed tonight. Bully, you are the meanist and most disgusting HTF character i have ever met. You make me sick.

Bully: (Smirks) I already know im safe.

Chloe: And Renny, you didn't do a very good job being a team captain.

Renny: Say the name already.

Chloe: Your wish is my command. The final marshmallow goes to...

Bully: ...

Renny: ...

Chloe: RENNY!!!

Bully: (Shocked) WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT?! HOW CAN THIS BE?!

(All the tree friends minus Bully jumped up and down with excitement)

Bully: WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!

Renny: Well DUH! Didn't you just realized that we sent you home?

Bully: BUT I THOUGHT I SWITCHED THE VOTES!

Petunia: Are you stupid or something? We heard your plan from the confession can.

Bully: BUT WHY DAMMIT WHY?

Chloe: Uh, Bully, are you going to jump off the cliff or not?

Bully: IM NOT JUMPING!!!

Chloe: Fine. Guess that means all the tree friends will do the work then. (Points) GET HIM!!!

(All the tree friends picked up Bully and headed him to the 500 foot cliff)

Bully: PUT ME DOWN!!! PUT ME DOWN!!! I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU GUYS! ANYTHING!!!

Petunia: ASTA LEVISTA BABY!!!!!

(All the tree friends throwed Bully off the cliff)

Bully: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(And then, Bully splattered on the ground with all his body parts torn apart. He is finally dead, and we say goodbye to the big fat meanie)

Handy: HE'S DEAD!

Giggles: WERE FREE!

(All the tree friends jumped up and down again. They hugged each other as well)

Chloe: Are you guys finally happy he is gone?

Flaky: Most certaintly

Chloe: Glad to hear that. You all can head back to your cabins.

(Flaky's video diary)

Flaky: BULLY IS FINALLY GONE!!!! YES YES YES!!! Thanks to me and my friends, we worked as a team to get him out, and we did it! WAHOO!!!

(End of diary)

(Back at the cabins, all the tree friends were throwing a party for Bully's death)

Nutty: Hey Flaky...

Flaky: Yes Nutty?

Nutty: I just want to say great job for getting rid of Bully.

Flaky: But i didn't do all the work. You helped me as well.

Nutty: But how?

Flaky: You taught me how to stand up to myself. And not only that, thanks to you, you just made me more brave than ever. Thank you so much Nutty.

Nutty: Your welcome Flaky, but there is only one person that made you change.

Flaky: Really? Who is it?

Nutty: (Points up to the sky) God.

Flaky: Aww Nutty. You are such a good squirrel.

Nutty: And you are a cute porcupine.

(Nutty and Flaky holded hands and kissed)

Flaky: (Paused for a second and gets down on her knees and grabs her stomach in pain)

Nutty: FLAKY! What's wrong?

Flaky: (In pain) I-I don't know! I think i might be pregnant!

Nutty: (Gasp) Don't worry Flaky. I'll take you to you're cabin so you can get some rest. (Picks up Flaky and rushed her to the cabin)

Flaky: Nutty, you are my hero.

Nutty: (Smiles)

(End of episode)

Campers Remaining:

Cuddles (The Confident Bunny)  
Flaky (The Asian Porcupine)  
Giggles (The Princess)  
Handy (The No-Armed Beaver)  
Nutty (The Nutjob)  
Petunia (The Latino Skunk)  
Pop (The Fatherly Bear)  
Renny (The Queen Bee)  
Thugy (The Gangsta)

Campers Eliminated (In elimination order):

Flippy (The Killer)  
Splendid  
Glitter (The Brat)  
Lifty (The Thief)  
Shifty (The Second Thief)  
Mime (The Clown)  
Russell (The Otter Pirate)  
Sniffles (The Know It All)  
Toothy (The Boaster)  
Charley (The Gay One)  
Disco Bear (The Party Dude)  
Jiddell (The Super-Saiyan)  
Bully (The Meanie)


	14. Episode 13: Flaky's pregnant?

Chloe: Last time on Total HTF Island, Bully is at it again with his bullying ways. He beaten up Flaky and crushed Giggles doll. At the cafe, Flaky told her boyfriend Nutty about what Bully did to her, and Nutty was not happy about it. And Giggles told her big sister Petunia the same thing, and Petunia wasn't happy about it either. At the challenge, the little cowardly porcupine Flaky has used her heart to defeat Bully, making her and her team safe. Man she is one strong porcupine. And at the campfire, we finally say goodbye to the one and only Bully. Who will be killed next? Find out right now on Total HTF Island!

(Intro and music Plays)

I can't possibly lie

I'm just a cute animal that don't want to die.

I need to win this game in the next 50 days,

And there is nothing that will get in my way.

I don't want to get killed!

Nobody is going to ruin the fun

I won't jump off the cliff because I already won

You might as well just die cause I am the best

I will go far in this game and I will never get some rest.

I don't want to get killed!

na na na na, na na na na na na!

I don't want to

I don't want to

I don't want to get killed!

I don't want to

I don't want to

I don't want to get killed!

(Whistling till the end)

(Intro stops and we go back to the show)

(At the cabin)

Thugy: ABOUT TIME THAT DUMBASS BULLY IS GONE!

Handy: He never deserves to be here.

(Handy's video diary)

Handy: Why did CharmyNutty made a fan character that does mean things to us? I'm so glad he is gone.

(End of diary)

(Thugy's video diary)

Thugy: Girl, to tell ya'll the truth, i think Bully is kinda hot, but not as hot as Sniffles.

(End of diary)

Pop: Arent you guys glad that dumb Bully is gone?

Renny: Well DUH! Of course we are.

Cuddles: He bullied me by throwing my slippers in the lake.

(Pop's video diary)

Pop: Bully does nothing but to torture us all day. He deserved to go.

(End of diary)

(Cuddles video diary)

Cuddles: I hope Bully learned his lesson by not throwing my slippers in the lake.

(End of diary)

(At the other cabin)

Nutty: Hi Flaky. How are you feeling?

Flaky: (Yawn) I feel alot better. Thanks for asking Nutty.

Nutty: So how's the baby in your tummy?

Flaky: (Confused) What are you talking about?

Nutty: Didn't you say that you were pregnant?

Flaky: (Laughed) Oh Nutty! I thought i was, but i just had to use the restroom.

Nutty: (Slaps his own face) SILLY ME!

(Nutty's video diary)

Nutty: It was funny that Flaky wasn't pregnant. She just had to use the bathroom. HAHA! (Sigh) But i wish she was.

(End of diary)

Flaky: Why are you so sad Nutty?

Nutty: I thought you and i were going to have a baby. But it didn't happen.

Flaky: (Laughed) Nutty, were to young to have kids.

Nutty: (Sigh)

Flaky: But i'll tell you what, (Takes out her gift that Nutty gave her) We can pretend this is our child.

Nutty: (Confused) Isn't that a stuffed Pikachu i gave you last christmas?

Flaky: Yep! What do you want to name it?

Nutty: Cool! But, can we pretend that the Pikachu is a girl?

Flaky: (Smiles) Sure.

Nutty: GREAT! Lets name her Jun!

Flaky: OKAY!

(Flaky's video diary)

Flaky: YAYSIES! ME AND NUTTY ARE PARENTS! And our Pikachu is our child. Someday when were older, maybe me and Nutty will have real kids.

(End of diary)

(At the cafe)

Giggles: Hi big sister.

Petunia: Hey there little sister. Look who i bought back.

Giggles: (Excited) Who did you bring?

Petunia: (Shows Giggles a doll Bully destroyed, and fixed it back up)

Giggles: (GASP!) HUGGYBUNS!!! You fixed him?!

Petunia: I sure did. Thats what big sisters are for.

Giggles: OH THANK YOU BIG SISTER! (Hugs Petunia)

Petunia: No problem little sister (Hugs Giggles)

(Giggles video diary)

Giggles: Its so nice that Petunia put back HuggyBuns together. Now i can sleep with HuggyBuns, play with HuggyBuns, and feed HuggyBuns. And its all thanks to my big sister, Petunia.

(End of diary)

(Petunia's video diary)

Petunia: What can i say? I'm a good girl. Whenever my little sister is in trouble, then i will be on the way and save her. Thats what big sisters are for.

(End of diary)

Chloe: (Busted in) Hi campers. (Sigh)

Pop: Why the long face Chloe?

Chloe: Well, i can't think of anymore challenges for you guys to do, so i guess i will just make one up.

Nutty: Ohh! Goodie!

(Nutty's video diary)

Nutty: Chloe's going to make up her own challenge? That sounds fun. More funner than candy.

(End of diary)

Chloe: Here are the rules, i will think of a number between 1 through 100 and you guys need to tell me what it is. Whoever gets the closest number that i think of wins.

Petunia: WHAT?! THATS BORING!

Chloe: Yep. I know it is. So are you guys ready?

Cuddles: Uhh, okay.

Chloe: Alright. I am thinking of a number between 1 through 100. What is it? Cuddles?

Cuddles: Uhh, 44?

Chloe: What about you Renny?

Renny: I guess 64

Nutty: My guess is 52.

Flaky: I guess 14

Petunia: I guess 89

Pop: 57.

Handy: 32

Thugy: 66.

Giggles: Err, 19.

Chloe: Okay. The number i am thinking of is...

-

-

-

Chloe: 100! So that means Petunia wins.

Petunia: Cool.

(Petunia's video diary)

Petunia: I won already? But that was the easiest challenge i have done.

(End of diary)

Chloe: Err, anyways, Petunia, now that you have won, you are safe from being killed tonight.

Petunia: YAY!

Chloe: (Turns) And for the rest of you, you are at risk of getting killed tonight.

Giggles: (Gulp)

(Flaky's video diary)

Pop: It will be really tough to send someone home, cause they are all really nice people.

(End of diary)

(Thugy's video diary)

Thugy: Girl, there is no way my ass will be sent home. No ****ing way N***a!

(End of diary)

(At the campfire)

Chloe: Hello there campers.

Pop: Err, excuse me Chloe, but why do you have 7 marshmallows on the plate instead of 8?

Chloe: Well, lets just say that it is my turn to kill one of you tonight.

Nutty: Are you dead serious?

Chloe: Yep! And the best part of all, i will kill one of you in random.

(Everyone gasp)

Flaky: NO FAIR!

Petunia: But why Chloe? Why?

Chloe: Because i wanted to make this story quick. Thats why? (Takes out a gun)

Giggles: EEK!!! I'm scared big sister.

Petunia: It's alright little sister.

Chloe: SILENCE!

(Everyone looked all nervous and all we hear was silence)

Chloe: Now then, the person i am going to kill is...

Renny: ...

Flaky: ...

Giggles: ...

Thugy: ...

Pop: ...

Petunia: ...

Nutty: ...

Cuddles: ...

Handy: ...

Chloe: THUGY!

Thugy: (Shocked) WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT THE FU-

(Before Thugy saids something, it was to late. Chloe puts a gun in Thugy's mouth, pulls the trigger and the bullet shot Thugy's mouth, and Thugy was dead)

Handy: HOLY SH**!

Cuddles: WICKED AWESOME!

Chloe: Yep! But this campfire isn't over yet. One of you still has to go.

Renny: Like, not again!

Pop: Bummer.

Chloe: Thats right. Petunia, you won the challenge, so come get your marshmallow.

Petunia: Okey dokey! (Gets her marshmallow)

Chloe: And for the rest of you, when i call your name, get your marshmallow. Flaky.

Flaky: YEAH! (Gets her marshmallow)

Chloe: Pop.

Pop: Alright! (Gets his marshmallow)

Chloe: Nutty.

Nutty: WHOOPE! (Gets his marshmallow)

Chloe: Renny.

Renny: I'm still here? Wicked! (Gets her marshmallow)

Chloe: Giggles.

Giggles: Tehe.

(When Giggles got her marshmallow, Cuddles and Handy were the only ones left)

Chloe: Cuddles and Handy, one of you will be killed tonight. I don't know why both of you are on the chopping block.

Handy: Maybe it's because i dont have any hands.

Cuddles: Maybe it's because everyone is jelous cause im soft and cute.

Chloe: SILENCE! The final marshmallow goes to...

Cuddles: ...

Handy: ...

Chloe: CUDDLES

Cuddles: (Phew) (Gets his marshmallow)

Handy: Aww man.

Chloe: Handy, im pretty shocked that you made it this far without using your hands, but now its time for you to die.

Handy: I understand.

Chloe: Peace out!

(Just then, Handy headed to the 500 foot cliff)

Handy: BOMBS AWAY!

(Handy jumps off the cliff and splattered on the ground. He is now dead)

Chloe: And then, there were 7. You all can head back to your cabins.

(Renny's video diary)

Renny: 2 eliminations in one campfire? Wow. Im glad im still in. I gotta say though, i never thought i made it this far.

(End of diary)

(Flaky's video diary)

Flaky: Wow! I made it to the final 7. Maybe if you believe in yourself, then maybe you can go far as well.

(End of diary)

Cuddles: CHEERS TO THE FINAL 7!

(The remaining 7 tree friends clinked their wine glasses)

Petunia: Lets hope that one of us wins.

Pop: Count me in.

(End of episode)

Campers Remaining:

Cuddles (The Confident Bunny)  
Flaky (The Asian Porcupine)  
Giggles (The Princess)  
Nutty (The Nutjob)  
Petunia (The Latino Skunk)  
Pop (The Fatherly Bear)  
Renny (The Queen Bee)

Campers Eliminated (In elimination order):

Flippy (The Killer)  
Splendid (The Superhero)  
Glitter (The Brat)  
Lifty (The Thief)  
Shifty (The Second Thief)  
Mime (The Clown)  
Russell (The Otter Pirate)  
Sniffles (The Know It All)  
Toothy (The Boaster)  
Charley (The Gay One)  
Disco Bear (The Party Dude)  
Jiddell (The Super-Saiyan)  
Bully (The Meanie)  
Thugy (The Gangsta)  
Handy (The No-Armed Beaver)


	15. Episode 14: Giggles mother died

Chloe: Last time on Total HTF Island, All the tree friends talked about how mean Bully was being while Nutty and Flaky talked about having kids. At the cafe, Petunia fixed back Giggles doll while i busted in and told everyone about todays challenge. And i gotta tell ya, the challenge was really easy. In the end, Petunia got to the closest number and wins. At the campfire, I killed Thugy for no apparent reason at all, and Handy gets killed by her own fellow campers. Who will be killed next? FInd out right now on Total HTF Island!

(Intro and music Plays)

I can't possibly lie

I'm just a cute animal that don't want to die.

I need to win this game in the next 50 days,

And there is nothing that will get in my way.

I don't want to get killed!

Nobody is going to ruin the fun

I won't jump off the cliff because I already won

You might as well just die cause I am the best

I will go far in this game and I will never get some rest.

I don't want to get killed!

na na na na, na na na na na na!

I don't want to

I don't want to

I don't want to get killed!

I don't want to

I don't want to

I don't want to get killed!

(Whistling till the end)

(Intro stops and we go back to the show)

(At the cabin)

Nutty: HEY DAD! GUESS WHAT! I JUST HAD A PIMPLE ON MY FACE!

Pop: (Shocked) You did? WOW SON! Your about to turn into a full grown squirrel!

Nutty: I am? YAY!

Pop: I am so proud of you son.

(Pop's video diary)

Pop: My son just had a pimple, and i was so excited for him. I wonder what i should do to him now that he has a pimple.

(End of diary)

Nutty: Hey dad, can i ask you a question?

Pop: Go ahead lad.

Nutty: How did you know that im your son?

Pop: (Paused for a minute) Uhh... I don't know.

Nutty: You don't know? But i have to know!

Pop: Err, look son, how about you go outside and play with your friends. I'll just do my paperwork.

Nutty: Uh, okay then. (Leaves)

(Nutty's video diary)

Nutty: I winder what is going on with my dad. Somehow, he wasn't being a dad to me for a minute.

(End of diary)

(At the other cabin)

Renny: Hey Giggles. Wanna play jump rope outside?

Giggles: (Worried) Not now. I'm a little upset.

Renny: Really?

(Renny's video diary)

Renny: So Giggles is upset about something eh? I must have a little talk with her.

(End of diary)

Flaky: What is on your mind right now Giggles?

Renny: Is it something about your "Barbie" dolls Bully destroyed one time?

Giggles: No. It's just that im a little worried about my mom.

Flaky: Hey, don't worry about it. You will see your mom.

(Flaky's video diary)

Flaky: I thought Giggles was a happy friend. Now she turned into a sad friend. Something is not right here.

(End of diary)

Renny: Please Giggles! Can you tell us the truth?

Giggles: (Annoyed) Okay fine. I'm just afraid that i won't see my mom again. I just probaly think she will divorce dad.

Renny: (Laughed) That wont happen.

Giggles: But i think it will soon.

(Giggles video diary)

Giggles: I'm afraid that my mom will get in a divorce with daddy. I really don't want that to happen.

(End of diary)

(At the cafe)

Chloe: (Bustes in) MORNING CAMPERS!

Tree Friends: MORNING CHLOE!

Chloe: (Ahem) Giggles, i have some really bad news to tell you.

Giggles: Is it something about my mom?

Chloe: Yes. But i have to make you skip todays challenge before i tell you.

Giggles: Err, okay.

Chloe: Anyways, lets head outside!

(At the challenge area)

Chloe: The rules are simple. Whoever can stay and stand on this 100 foot pillar the longest wins. Any questions?

Cuddles: (Raises hand) Can we use the bathroom before i start?

Chloe: Nope! Sorry.

Cuddles: But i have to go bad. I'm starting to drip urine.

Chloe: THATS TO BAD! Everyone take your places on the pillars. Except for you Giggles.

(All the tree friends minus Giggles climb the pillars and starts standing on them)

Chloe: Are you all ready?

Flaky: Ready when you are!

Chloe: AND GO!

(All the tree friends minus Giggles stand still on the pillars)

Chloe: Seems like they are off to a good start.

Giggles: Uh, Chloe? What is it about my mom?

Chloe: (Shocked) OH YEAH! I FORGOT!

Giggles: Well... (Taps her feet)

Chloe: Err, i think we should talk about this at my Guidence Office.

Giggles: Okay.

(At Chloe's Guidence Office)

Giggles: Is there something you need Chloe?

Chloe: (Sigh) Giggles, (Gets down on her knees) i have some really bad news about your mother.

Giggles: Did she get in a divorce with daddy and left the house forever?

Chloe: No. It is worse. Your mother is dead.

Giggles: (Bursted out laughing) DONT WORRY ABOUT IT! My mom is fine. She will be alive soon. Everyone gets killed in Happy Tree Land, and they always come back alive.

Chloe: But it is worse than that. You see, your mom has Vyruaitym.

Giggles: (Confused) Vyruaitym? What does that word mean?

Chloe: (Sighs deeply) It means that your mom will never come back alive. She will be dead forever.

Giggles: (Shocked) WHAT?!

Chloe: Im sorry Giggles.

Giggles: MOMMY!!!!! (Cries on Chloe's shoulder)

Chloe: (Pats Giggles on her back) There there. You still have your daddy left.

Giggles: (Sobbers) But my mom. Why did my mom get killed?

Chloe: She was in a terrible car accident. She wrote you a note when she was about to die. (Gives Giggles a love letter from her mom)

Giggles: (Cries) Mommy..... (Runs away)

Chloe: Poor Giggles.

(Giggles video diary)

Giggles: So my mom is dead, and she is never coming back? But she always took care of me. (Cries)

(End of diary)

(Back at the challenge area)

Chloe: Im back guys! How is everyone doing up there?

Cuddles: (Raises hand) Excuse me Chloe! I have to go potty.

Chloe: Party? I like to party! When does the party start?!

Cuddles: I didn't say party. I said potty. I have to pee really bad!

Chloe: Well you can climb down whenever you like to. But it will cost you a loss.

Cuddles: NAH! I'll just pee on your head. (Gets ready to pee)

Chloe: WAIT CUDDLES! NO!

(Just then, Cuddles started peeing on Chloe's head. 3 minutes later, he stopped peeing)

Cuddles: (Relaxed) Ahh... I feel much better now.

Petunia: WOW CUDDLES! That was the longest pee i have ever seen!

Flaky: Yeah. How many drinks did you have? You have been peeing for 3 minutes.

Cuddles: Oh yeah? Well when i was 4 years old, i peed for 8 minutes. And it was a long pee.

Nutty: WOW! COOL!

Chloe: (Spits Cuddles urine out of her mouth) BLEGH! DISGUSTING!

(Cuddles video diary)

Cuddles: (Laughs) Yup! It's true. I was the only one who set a Happy Tree Land record for peeing the longest, and my longest pee record was 13 minutes. And not only that, i farted the longest as well. And it lasted for 6 minutes. I am good! (Smiles)

(End of diary)

(20 minutes later, Pop and Renny were the last ones standing)

Pop: There is no way in heck that i am going to lose to you again Renny.

Renny: Oh yeah? Well think fast!

Pop: (Confused) Wha?!

Renny: (Dances)

Pop: (Faints and falls)

Chloe: RENNY WINS!

(Renny's video diary)

Renny: Beating Pop in a challenge 2 times is like beating a wet noodle.

(End of diary)

Chloe: Congrats Renny. You are safe from getting killed tonight.

Renny: I know, i know.

Chloe: And for the rest of you, one of you will be killed.

(Cuddles video diary)

Cuddles: I posibaly think that i will be killed tonight. I gave my friends a good laughed when i peed on Chloe's head for 3 minutes. But i can do it longer than that.

(End of diary)

(Back at the cabins)

Petunia: Hey little sister. Why are you so sad?

Giggles: (Sobbers) Mommy died.

Petunia: Your mom died. (Worried) Thats sad.

(Petunia's video diary)

Petunia: When i heard that my little sisters mom died, i was really sad. I almost cried as well.

(End of diary)

Giggles: I know. She meant alot to me. Now all i have left is my daddy and my two big brothers.

Petunia: Don't forget about me though. Im your big sister.

Giggles: (Smiles a little) Yeah. And i even have a big sister, Petunia.

Petunia: Hey. Don't worry little sister. Your mom is happy in heaven. She will always be inside your heart.

Giggles: (Sniff) Thanks big sister.

Petunia: No problem.

(Meanwhile)

Nutty: Hey dad,

Pop: What now son?

Nutty: Can you still tell me why i am your son?

Pop: No! I'm afraid your to young to know the answer.

Nutty: Aww dad. Come on.

(Nutty's video diary)

Nutty: I think it's true. My dad isnt really being a dad to me.

(End of diary)

Nutty: (Lies down and grabs Pops legs) PLEASE TELL ME DAD! PLEASE!

Pop: I'll tell you when your older. Now get off me.

Nutty: Aww...

(Pop's video diary)

Pop: This is starting to creep me out. I don't want to get killed now.

(End of diary)

(At the campfire)

Chloe: Welcome back campers. I have 6 marshmallows on this plate. But one of you has to die.

(Everyone stayed silent)

Chloe: Wow. This is the first time no one complained at campfire. Anyways, Renny, you won the last challenge, so come get your marshmallow.

Renny: (Gets her marshmallow without saying a word)

Chloe: And for the rest of you, when i call your name, come get your marshmallow. The first name that im going to call is...

-

-

-

Chloe: FLAKY!

Flaky: Yay! (Gets her marshmallow)

Chloe: The next name that im going to call is...

-

-

-

Chloe: PETUNIA!

Petunia: Aye carumba! No wonder i stayed. (Gets her marshmallow)

Chloe: The next name that im going to call is...

-

-

-

Chloe: NUTTY!

Nutty: YES! FINAL 6 BABY! (Gets his marshmallow)

Chloe: The next name that im going to call is...

-

-

-

Chloe: GIGGLES!

Giggles: (Gasp) YIPPE!

(When Giggles got her marshmallow, Cuddles and Pop were the only ones left)

Chloe: Cuddles and Pop, one of you will be killed tonight. Cuddles, you really disgust people out with your long pee. Altough some were interested. And Pop, you just won't open up to your son about why you were a father to him.

Pop: Don't ask.

Chloe: The final marshmallow goes to...

Cuddles: ...

Pop: ...

-

-

-

Chloe: CUDDLES!

Cuddles: WAHOO! (Gets her marshmallow)

Pop: (Growls)

Chloe: Pop? Are you alright?

Pop: GAH! FINE! I GOT CAUGHT! Nutty you are not my son!

Nutty: (Shocked) You mean that-

Pop: That's right. I lied. I only wanted you to be my son so i can win!

Nutty: Hey cheer up. No worries. I understand your feelings.

Pop: (Pause) You do?

Nutty: Yeah. It's okay to tell lies. Even though you are not my dad, at least you are my best friend ever.

Pop: Aww... How sweet. Come give me a hug.

Nutty: (Hugs Pop)

Chloe: Uh, Pop, are you going to jump of a cliff now?

Pop: Sure thing. (Waves) Bye everyone.

(Pop headed to the 500 foot cliff and was about to jump)

Pop: I can't wait to see Cub in heaven.

(Pop jumped off a cliff and splattered on the ground. He is now dead)

Chloe: K campers. No time to waste. Tommorrows another big bay ahead of ya. Head back to your cabins.

(Nutty's video diary)

Nutty: So Pop went home because he got caught lying to me. Liars never win, but i will miss him for sure.

(End of diary)

Nutty: I can't believe Pop lied to me.

Giggles: Don't worry about it. Besides, there are only 6 of us left.

Nutty: Yeah. I guess your right.

Cuddles: SOMEBODY CALLED THE NEWS!!!

Giggles: Wait! What's going on Cuddles?!

Cuddles: I JUST PEED FOR OVER 30 MINUTES! ITS A UNIVERSE RECORD!

(All the tree friends minus Cuddles were shocked)

(End of episode)

Campers Remaining:

Cuddles (The Confident Bunny)  
Flaky (The Asian Porcupine)  
Giggles (The Princess)  
Nutty (The Nutjob)  
Petunia (The Latino Skunk)  
Renny (The Queen Bee)

Campers Eliminated (In elimination order):

Flippy (The Killer)  
Splendid (The Superhero)  
Glitter (The Brat)  
Lifty (The Thief)  
Shifty (The Second Thief)  
Mime (The Clown)  
Russell (The Otter Pirate)  
Sniffles (The Know It All)  
Toothy (The Boaster)  
Charley (The Gay One)  
Disco Bear (THe Party Dude)  
Jiddell (THe Super-Saiyan)  
Bully (The Meanie)  
Thugy (The Gangsta)  
Handy (The No-Armed Beaver)  
Pop (The Fatherly Bear)


	16. Episode 15: Cuddles peeing record

Chloe: Last time on Total HTF Island, Nutty wants to know why Pop is his father, but Pop won't open up the truth. And Giggles is a little worried about her mom as well. At the challenge, i took Giggles to my guidence office and told her that her mom died. And Giggles was upset about it. Then later at the challenge, Cuddles peed on my head for 3 minutes and talked to his friends about his peeing records. In the end, Renny won the challenge. And in the end, Pop was the next camper killed at camp massacre. And he told Nutty that he is not his dad. Who will be killed next? Find out right now on Total HTF Island!

(Intro and music Plays)

I can't possibly lie

I'm just a cute animal that don't want to die.

I need to win this game in the next 50 days,

And there is nothing that will get in my way.

I don't want to get killed!

Nobody is going to ruin the fun

I won't jump off the cliff because I already won

You might as well just die cause I am the best

I will go far in this game and I will never get some rest.

I don't want to get killed!

na na na na, na na na na na na!

I don't want to

I don't want to

I don't want to get killed!

I don't want to

I don't want to

I don't want to get killed!

(Whistling till the end)

(Intro stops and we go back to the show)

(At the cabin)

Renny: Cuddles, what are you doing in the bathroom?

Cuddles: (Peeing) Im peeing.

Renny: But you have been peeing for so long.

Cuddles: (Still peeing) Thats right. I've been peeing for 4 hours now.

Renny: (Shocked) 4 HOURS?!!!

Cuddles: (Still peeing) Yeah. It's a new record.

Renny: Oh my gosh...

(Renny's video diary)

Renny: HOW CAN CUDDLES PEE FOR 4 HOURS IF HE IS ONLY A 2 FOOT 4 INCH BUNNY?!!! He must have a really big bladder or something.

(End of diary)

Renny: Why do you like to pee so much?

Cuddles: (Still peeing) It feels good... (Relaxed)

Renny: But how can you pee for so long?

Cuddles: (Still peeing) Its simple. All i have to do is drink alot of watter bottles everyday. (Stops peeing) AWW MAN!

(Cuddles video diary)

Cuddles: One day, i will be the first ever person that pees for one day. Then i will become the greatest peeing master ever.

(End of diary)

(At the other cabin)

Petunia: Please cheer up little sister. Your mom is happy in heaven.

Giggles: (Sobbers) But i haev a huge relation ship with her. She means alot to me.

Petunia: Err, how about we pray to God that we will keep your mom safe?

Giggles: Are you sure about that?

Petunia: Always.

(Petunia's video diary)

Petunia: Praying is the only way to cheer Giggles up. So i prayed with her.

(End of diary)

Petunia: Come on little sister. (Holds Giggles hand) Lets pray.

Giggles: (Sobbers) Okay.

(Both Giggles and Petunia closed their eyes and prayed)

Petunia: Dear God, please keep Giggles mom safe in your place.

Giggles: Please let me see her again sometimes. I will really miss her.

Petunia: Oh heavenly father, we thank you for all the things Giggles mom did to Giggles.

Giggles: Please take really good care of her.

Petunia: We love you dear God.

Giggles & Petunia: (At the same time) Our father, who art in heaven, hollowed be thy name. Thy kindom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen.

(Giggles and Petunia both opened their eyes)

Petunia: Do you feel better now Giggles?

Giggles: A little bit. Thanks big sister.

Petunia: That is what im here for.

(Giggles video diary)

Giggles: My big sister is always there for me. No matter what, she will protect me.

(End of diary)

(At the cafe)

Nutty: HIYA FLAKY!

Flaky: Hi Nutty. Whats up?

Nutty: Well, im still a little surprised that Pop is not my dad.

Flaky: Do you even have a real dad?

Nutty: (Looks down) No.

Flaky: (Worried) Aww...

(Flaky's video diary)

Flaky: It's kinda sad to see that Nutty doesn't have a dad. Maybe he will one day. Maybe he will.

(End of diary)

(Nutty's video diary)

Nutty: All i have is a mom and a little sister. But the only person i never have is a dad. (Sigh)

(End of diary)

Chloe: (Bustes in) MORNING CAMPERS! HOW IS EVERYONE DOING?!

Cuddles: Were doing great! I peed for 10 hours today.

Chloe: (Shocked) YOU PEED FOR 10 HOURS STRAIGHT?!!!

Cuddles: Yup. And it feels good alright.

Chloe: But you are 8 years old Cuddles. You can't pee for that long. Not even the whole world can pee for that long.

Cuddles: Well i do now.

Chloe: Whatever. Anyways, follow me guys. You will like this challenge i set up for you today.

(At the challenge area)

Petunia: So what's the challenge today?

Chloe: Hold on there Petunia. Before i tell you the challenge, i have a surprise for all of you!

Nutty: A SURPRISE?! I love surprises! Whats our surprise?

Chloe: It's right behind all of you.

(All of the Tree Friends turned around, and they see real life Mario Karts. They we're surprised)

Nutty: (Gasp) Are those real life Mario Karts?

Chloe: What were you expecting, a box of candy? Of course they are.

Cuddles: Wicked!

Chloe: And guess what, they are all yours for you to keep.

(All the tree friends jumped up and cheered with excitement)

Chloe: (Turns) Sorry Mario, but you should have paid your kart insurance.

Mario: Mama-Mia! You have-a to give these-a karts to those-a small colorful-a creatures? That's-a Bull****!

(Mario runned away crying and headed down to the warp pipe)

Cuddles: What a baby.

Chloe: Hehe, yeah. Anyways, please pick your karts guys.

Cuddles: I'll take Luigi's!

Handy: I'll take Donkey Kong's!

Giggles: I'll take princess Peach's!

Nutty: I'll take Yoshi's!

Petunia: Wario's sounds fine.

Flaky: And ill take Toad's.

Chloe: okay, now that you all picked your kart, get in them because we have a challenge to do.

(all of the Tree Friends get in their karts)

Chloe: Here are the rules. You all have to race around this island one time. We set up question-mark blocks so you can get an item. The person that crosses the finish line first wins. You got that?

Renny: We heards ya!

Chloe: Then are you all ready?

Nutty: I was born ready.

Chloe: On your marks, get set, Go!

(When Chloe said the word, the 5 Tree Friends took off with their karts)

Handy: Awesome! This is more fun than playing a video game.

Flaky: Were in a video game, silly.

Cuddles: (Spots a question mark block) Oh boy, I hope it's a mushroom. Please let it be a mushroom!

(When Cuddles passed the question-mark block, he gets a banana peel)

Cuddles: Aw man, it's just a stupid banana peel. Oh well, at least it's worth a shot.

(Cuddles threw the banana peel behind him, and Flaky's kart slipped)

Flaky: Alright Cuddles! You asked for it. (Passes the question mark block and gets a green shell) ITS PAYBACK TIME! (Throws the shell)

Cuddles: (Gets hit) oww!

Flaky: So long sucker. (Drives off)

Cuddles: D'oh!

(Cuddles video diary)

Cuddles: I think me and Flaky make really good friends. We both like to have fun and all that. But it's to bad that she has Nutty as her boyfriend.

(End of diary)

(A few minutes later, almost all of the Tree Friends were half way there)

Nutty: Hey Renny, I bet you don't like ghost. Don't you?

Handy: Err... no I don't.

Nutty: Think fast! (Uses his Boo item and stole Renny's star)

Renny: (Surprised) Hey! I was about to use that!

Nutty: Well you should have used it right now. Sorry Renny, but thats the way the game goes. (Used Renny's star and speeds away)

Renny: Things can't possibly get any worse.

(Just then, Petunia and Giggles used his mushroom and passed up Renny)

Renny: Maybe not worst at all.

(And then, Flaky and Cuddles used their mushrooms and passed up Renny)

Renny: DAMN IT! It's worse.

(Renny's video diary)

Renny: Why is everyone stabbing me in the back? I didn't do anything wrong.

(End of diary)

(Meanwhile back at the finish line)

Chloe: Man, what is taking them so long? I knew I should have made it an arm wrestling fight.

(Then suddenly, Chloe sees Nutty taking the lead)

Chloe: I think I found myself a winner.

Nutty: (Crosses the finish line) Boo-Yah!

Chloe: Congrats Nutty! You have won!

Nutty: It's about time.

(Just then, the rest of the tree friends passed the finish line with disappointment.)

Handy: I should've had won if Nutty didn't steal my star.

Flaky: But I think he played a fair game.

Chloe: Nutty, once again, congrats on winning. You are safe from getting killed.

Nutty: Sweet!

Chloe: And for the rest of you, one of you will be killed tongiht.

Cuddles: Bummer.

(Giggles video diary)

Giggles: There is no need for my friends to vote. I don't mind dying. Besides, i need to see my mother again.

(End of diary)

(Back at the cabins)

Renny: Err, Cuddles, what are you doing?

Cuddles: I'm drinking 5000 water bottles.

Renny: 5000 WATER BOTTLES?!

Cuddles: Yeah. Didn't you hear me in the confession can one time? I want to be the only one that pees for one day.

Renny: Well that will never happen. (Laughs)

Cuddles: You'll see.

(Cuddles video diary)

Cuddles: Peeing for one day is my only dream. And it will happen.

(End of diary)

(Meanwhile)

Petunia: So your saying that you wanna quit?

Giggles: Yeah. I want to see my mother in heaven. My experience at this camp is fun, but now i have to go.

Petunia: Little sister, please don't go.

Giggles: I'm sorry big sister. I don't have a choice.

Flaky: You want us to vote you out. Huh?

Nutty: Are you sure about that?

Giggles: Yes. I'm positive. Please vote me out.

(Flaky's video diary)

Flaky: If Giggles wants to die, well i guess we don't have a choice.

(End of diary)

(Nutty's video diary)

Nutty: I really hate to see Giggles die. She is a really nice person.

(End of diary)

(Petunia's video diary)

Petunia: I will miss my little sister alot. Her wish is our command.

(End of diary)

(Giggles video diary)

Giggles: Thats right. I want to see my mom in heaven. So thats why i have to be killed tonight. It has been fun though.

(End of diary)

(At the campfire)

Chloe: Campers, welcome back. I have 5 marshmallows on this plate. 5 of you will stay, but one of you must go.

Giggles: I already know i'm going home.

Chloe: Oh really?

Giggles: Yeah.

Chloe: Well lets see about that. Nutty, you won the last challenge, so come get your marshmallow.

Nutty: Okey Dokey! (Gets his marshmallow)

Chloe: And for the rest of you, when i call your name, come get your marshmallow. The first marshmallow goes to...

-

-

-

Chloe: CUDDLES!

Cuddles: YIPEE! (Gets his marshmallow)

Chloe: The next marshmallow goes to...

-

-

-

Chloe: PETUNIA!

Petunia: Alright! (Gets her marshmallow)

Chloe: The next marshmallow goes to...

-

-

-

Chloe: FLAKY!

Flaky: (Whew) Thank gosh.

(When Flaky got her marshmallow, Giggles and Renny were the only ones left)

Chloe: Giggles and Renny, one of you will be killed tonight. Renny, you may be a sweet girl, but you have a negative attitude sometimes.

Renny: Yup.

Chloe: And Giggles, it seems like you really want to die.

Giggles: I really do. I want to see my mother again.

Chloe: I get your point, but its votes that count. The final marshmallow goes to...

Giggles: ...

Renny: ...

Chloe: GIGGLES!

Giggles: (Shocked) Wait a minute!

Chloe: Thats right Giggles. You are in the final 5 now.

Giggles: But i wanna die. How come im still in?

Flaky: We feel like you are a really nice person.

Nutty: Yeah. We can't let you die with a frown on your face.

Cuddles: Even though you miss your mom, you can't die for her.

Petunia: And most of all, i am your big sister. And big sister always protect little sisters like you Giggles.

Giggles: (Sigh) Okay. I understand.

Chloe: So Giggles, do you accept this marshmallow?

Giggles: (Smiles a little) I sure do. (Gets her marshmallow)

Chloe: Renny, im sorry.

Renny: Its no big deal. I get the point.

Chloe: It is now time for you to jump off a cliff.

Renny: No thanks. I can die in my own way.

Chloe: (Confused) Like what?

(Just then, Renny puts a gun in her mouth and shoots herself. She is now dead)

Chloe: Thats seems a little quicker that way.

Flaky: Renny is really brave. But luckily, i turned brave.

Chloe: Anyways, Congragulations for all of you for making it to the final 5!

(All the tree friends jumped and cheered)

Chloe: You all can head back to your cabins. Tommorrows another big day.

(Giggles video diary)

Giggles: Maybe my big sister is right. Maybe i do have to move on with my life.

(End of diary)

Flaky: So Giggles, are you happy that you made it to the final 5?

Giggles: Yeah. I am. Maybe you guys are right.

Petunia: Giggles, you are my little sister. You can't kill yourself just because you miss your mother.

Giggles: (Sigh) I know.

Flaky: Thats right. Do you know where your mom is at right now.

Giggles: In heaven?

Flaky: No silly.

Giggles: But where is she?

Flaky: (Points at Giggles chest) She is right here. In your heart.

Giggles: (Smiles)

Petunia: Do you guys know where Cuddles is at right now?

(Meanwhile)

Cuddles: Is it midnight yet Nutty?

Nutty: It sure is?! START PEEING!

Cuddles: YAHOO! Time to pee for a day! Here we go! (Starts peeing)

Nutty: I sure hope you can pee for only one day.

Cuddles: (Still peeing) Don't worry Nutty. I can do it.

(End of episode)

Campers remaining:

Cuddles (The Confident Bunny)  
Flaky (The Asian Porcupine)  
Giggles (The Princess)  
Nutty (The Nutjob)  
Petunia (The Latino Skunk)

Campers Eliminated (In elimination order):

Flippy (The Killer)  
Splendid (The Superhero)  
Glitter (The Brat)  
Lifty (The Thief)  
Shifty (The Second Thief)  
Mime (The Clown)  
Russell (The Otter Pirate)  
Sniffles (The Know It All)  
Toothy (The Boaster)  
Charley (The Gay One)  
Disco Bear (The Party Dude)  
Jiddell (The Super-Saiyan)  
Bully (The Meanie)  
Thugy (The Gangsta)  
Handy (The No-Armed Beaver)  
Pop (The Fatherly Bear)  
Renny (The Queen Bee)


	17. Episode 16: Cuddles longest pee ever!

WARNING: This episode you will about to see will be really disturbing! So enjoy!

Chloe: Last time on Total HTF Island, Renny was shocked that Cuddles peed for 4 hours. But Cuddles really wants to pee for a whole day. Giggles was still sad about her mom's death, so Petunia came and cheered her up. At the challenge, Nutty raced himself to the finish line, causing him the win. Back at camp, Giggles told everyone that she wants to get killed tonight so she can se her mom again, but no one believed in her. And in the end, Renny was the last fan character to die. Who will be killed next? Find out right now on Total HTF Island!

(Intro and music Plays)

I can't possibly lie

I'm just a cute animal that don't want to die.

I need to win this game in the next 50 days,

And there is nothing that will get in my way.

I don't want to get killed!

Nobody is going to ruin the fun

I won't jump off the cliff because I already won

You might as well just die cause I am the best

I will go far in this game and I will never get some rest.

I don't want to get killed!

na na na na, na na na na na na!

I don't want to

I don't want to

I don't want to get killed!

I don't want to

I don't want to

I don't want to get killed!

(Whistling till the end)

(Intro stops and we go back to the show)

(At the cabin)

Nutty: MAN CUDDLES! You are peeing for a really long time.

Cuddles: (Peeing) YUP! I peed for 8 hours now. I only have 16 more hours to go until i peed for a whole day.

Nutty: YOUR THE MAN CUDDLES!

Cuddles: (Still peeing) I know. Don't thank me.

(Nutty's video diary)

Nutty: WOW! Cuddles is still peeing? I can't believe it. He peed for 8 hours and he is still going.

(End of diary)

Cuddles: (Still peeing) Just wait till i tell my mom and dad about this.

Nutty: But i think they are watching you right now.

Cuddles: (Still peeing) They are?

(Meanwhile at Cuddles house, Cuddles parents were watching their son on tv)

Cuddles Mom: (Gasp) DARLING! You have to come over here quick! It's an emergency!

Cuddles Dad: What's the matter honey?

Cuddles Mom: Our son won't stop peeing! We have to do something about this!

Cuddles Dad: How long is he peeing for?

Cuddles Mom: For 8 hours!

Cuddles Dad: (Shocked) WOW! MY SON PEED FOR 8 HOURS AND HE IS STILL GOING?! HOLY MACEROL! I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL THE NEWS ABOUT THIS!

Cuddles Mom: (Angry) DARLING! This isn't the time. How can all the urine be in his small bladder if he is a 2 foot 3 inch 8 year old bunny?

Cuddles Dad: Honey, all he has to do is let all the urine out. Just be patient and he will be finished. He is a big boy.

Cuddles Mom: (Crying) But im so worried about him. We need to call an ambulance.

Cuddles Dad: Its alright honey.

(Back at camp and at the other cabin)

Giggles: Thanks for saving me big sister.

Petunia: No problem. I do hope that me and you will make it to the end.

Giggles: I sure hope so.

(Giggles video diary)

Giggles: Me and my big sister met here at camp. And now, we are still in. Who can stop us?

(End of diary)

(Petunia's video diary)

Petunia: Like i said, i will protect my little sister, no matter what.

(End of diary)

(At the cafe)

Chloe: (Bustes in) MORNING CAMPERS! Ready for your next challenge?

Flaky: We sure are.

Chloe: (Pause) Hey. Does anyone know where Cuddles is?

Flaky: Oh. He's in the bathroom. He has been peeing for 12 straight hours now, and he is still going.

Chloe: (GASP!) ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

Flaky: Dead serious.

(Meanwhile)

Cuddles: (Still peeing) 12 hours down, 12 more to go.

(Back at the cafe)

Chloe: No wonder there is so much urine in that 2 foot 3 inch bunny.

Flaky: So can we get to the challenge.

Chloe: Sure. It will start in only 3 hours.

(At the challenge area)

Chloe: Before i begin this challenge, I have brung in 3 special guess.

Flaky: Really? Who are they?

Chloe: It's the American Idol judges! Please welcome, Randy Jackson!

Randy: Sup dog?

Chloe: Paula Abdul.

Paula: Aww. You guys are so cute.

Chloe: And finally, the most badest American Idol judge of all, Simon Cowell!

Simon: Can we just get on with the show please?

Flaky: Wow! The American idol judges in real life!

Nutty: Nothing can get better than this!

Chloe: But now it will. Your next challenge is to impress the judges by singing.

Petunia: Are you sure? Cause I'm not very good at singing.

Flaky: But I am. I have a beautiful voice.

Simon: oh please. How can I hear a beautiful voice from you if your just a red porcupine that always acts shy and also has an asian accent?

Paula: Stop it Simon! Don't say that to a cute porcupine!

Flaky: Let me tell you something Simon, I impressed my friends at the talent show with my voice. You will see what I have inside of me.

Simon: Whatever.

Cuddles: Anyways, Cuddles can't compete in this challenge because he is still peeing.

Paula: For how long?

(Meanwhile)

Cuddles: (Still peeing) YES! I'm now peeing for 15 hours. Only 9 more hours to go.

(Back at the challenge area)

Chloe: When will he ever stop?

Nutty: Never.

Chloe: Anyways, who wants to go first?

Giggles: I will.

Chloe: Then get on stage and show them.

(Giggles video diary)

Giggles: I can't wait to perform my song.

(End of diary)

Giggles: Hey guys!

Paula: Aww, you are s adorable. I think i am about to die from cuteness. What will you sing for us?

Giggles: 'He Said She Said" by "Ashley Tisdale".

Paula: I love that song. Let's hear it.

Giggles: Music please!

(The "He Said She Said" music went on as Giggles begins his singing)

Boy, walk in the spot, he so fresh  
He got what he need to impressin  
Just look at the way that he dressin  
Ain't no question, chicks like wooo

Girl, walkin' the spot, she stop traffic  
She blowin' your mind with her asset  
So Jessica Alba, fantastic  
Instant classic, boys like oooh

Maybe I can see us moving like that  
Maybe I can see us touching like that  
Baby, I can see us kissing like that  
We don't need no more that he said she said

Maybe I can see us moving like that  
Maybe I can see us touching like that  
Baby, I can see us kissin' like that  
We don't need no more that he said she said

He said girl ya winning  
She said boy where u been at  
Stop talking, let's get with it  
Just like that they

He said you're amazing  
She said then why ya waiting  
No more deliberating  
What u doin', let's get to it  
Just like that they

Once Giggles singing was over, the judges were quite impressed.

Randy: Yo dawg, I think you did alright. I just think your voice was a little pitchy. That's all.

Paula: Are you kidding me Randy? Giggles is so adorable. He sings just like an angel. I just want to adopt him.

Simon: Sorry to break it to you Giggles, but I thought you sounded like a cat stuck in a fridge.

Paula: Simon!

Giggles: Hey, no worries. I did my best.

Simon: Thanks for singing.

Giggles: (Gets off the stage)

Chloe: Alright, next up is Nutty!

(Nutty's video diary)

Nutty: I have always been a fan of hip-hop, so im going to give the judges a taste of hip-hop. And candy.

(End of diary)

Randy: Yo dawg, what will you sing today?

Nutty: I will be singing "Say Goodbye" by "Chris Brown".

Randy: Dawg, excellent choice! Hit it!

Nutty: Music please!

(The "Say Goodbye" music went on as Nutty begin his singing)

Baby come here and sit down, let's talk  
I got a lot to say so I guess I'll start by  
Saying that I love you,  
But you know, this thing ain't been  
No walk in the park for us.

I swear it'll only take a minute  
You'll understand when I finish, yeah  
And I don't wanna see you cry  
But I don't wanna be the one to tell you a lie so

How do you let it go? When you,  
You just don't know? What's on,  
The other side of the door  
When you're walking out, talk about it.

Everything I tried to remember to say  
Just went out my head  
So I'ma do the best I can to get you to understand.

There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you, it's me  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need. Oh.

There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye

(When Nutty was finished singing, the judges wore a smile on their faces. You can tell that they are impressed)

Randy: Dawg, that was tight! Best singing than Giggles.

Paula: Nutty, you are so cute when you have candy stuck all over you. Your singing almost made me cry. Good job!

Simon: Nutty, you did okay, but so far, it's not the best singing I heard yet.

Nutty: I understand. (Steps off the stage)

Chloe: Petunia, your up next. Step on up.

(Petunia's video diary)

Petunia: I don't listen to american songs. I only listen to mexican music.

(End of diary)

Paula: So Petunia, what will you sing for us?

Petunia: I will be singing "Mexico Mexico" by "RBD".

Randy: Isn't that a mexican song?

Petunia: You'll find out. (Smiles)

Randy: Err, whateva dog. Off ya go.

Petunia: Music Please!

(The "Mexico Mexico" music plays as Petunia begins his singing)

Quiero gritar fuerte qué bonita nación

Simon: STOP THE MUSIC! STOP THE MUSIC!

(Just then, the music stopped)

Petunia: What? What did i do?

Randy: Err, listen dog, you have a beautiful voice, but we can't understand any spanish.

Paula: Yeah. Even though you look cute, we can't hear what you are saying.

Simon: I think that was the worst performance i have ever heard in my life.

Petunia: HUMPH! WHATEVER! (Leaves the stage angrily)

Chloe: And finally, Flaky, you are up next.

(Flaky's video diary)

Flaky: If Simon thinks my voice is bad, he has another thing coming. I'll show him.

(End of dairy)

Simon: Well well, if it isn't that red porcupine again. I better bring my earmuffs.

Flaky: Mr. Cowell, maybe I should bring out the big guns to get your attention.

Simon: oh really? Then what will you sing for us?

Flaky: I will be singing "Number 1" by "Boa Kwon"

Simon: I never heard of her, but off you go then.

Flaky: Music please!

(The 'Number 1" music went on as Flaky begin his singing)

Its been so long since you were here with me  
Since you left me i could have set you free  
It's just a game well done myself again  
And finally, i'm ready to go fast you see.

Cause i did some good,  
and i did some bad,  
I know what we had was true

You're still my number 1.  
The one im thinking of  
The one i can rely  
I guess you know that so different site i love this song.  
This all you said and done  
You're still my number 1.

I remember the days how we used to laugh  
How we used to danceto that song  
And after all this time i have no regret  
You're still my number 1. WHOA!

You're still my number 1.  
The one im thinking of  
The one i can rely  
I guess you know that so different site i love this song.  
This all you said and done  
You're still my number 1.

(When Flaky has finished singing, she sees judges crying. No one has ever made an American Idol judge cry before, and Flaky has done it)

Randy: (Cries) Dawg, that was the best singing I have ever heard in my life. You really touched my heart.

Paula: (Cries) Flaky! I have never seen anyone have a beautiful voice as you! You rocked this stage!

Simon: Flaky, this is the first time that someone has made me cry with a voice, and that someone is you. Flaky, if you tryout for American idol, America would quickly vote for you to win!

Flaky: Why, thank you. (Steps off the stage)

Chloe: okay judges. It's now the time for you to deliberate on who you want to win.

Simon: We already made our decisions. We wanted Flaky to win.

Chloe: Well, no turning back. Congrats Flaky, you have won!

Flaky: (jumped up and down with excitement)

(Flaky's video diary)

Flaky: YAY! I'm still in! I hope my parents are proud of me now that i sang.

(End of diary)

Chloe: Congrats on winning Flaky.

Flaky: Thanks.

Chloe: And for the rest of you, one of you will be killed tonight.

Petunia: Darn.

(Petunia's video diary)

Petunia: So either me, my sister, Nutty or Cuddles will be going home. It is really tough, but we just have to get over it. I wonder how long Cuddles is peeing for.

(End of diary)

(Back at the cabins, 10 News cars and hundreds of people were outside watching Cuddles peeing)

Flaky: What's going on here?

Petunia: You are right on time Flaky.

Flaky: But why are there news cameras all around camp? And why are there more than 500 people here?

Petunia: Why? Because Cuddles has only one more hour to go until he peed for a whole day.

Flaky: HE PEED FOR 23 HOURS?!!! WHAT HAS HE BEEN DRINKING?!

Petunia: He drank 10000 bottles of water.

Flaky: I think im about to throw up.

(Flaky's video diary)

Flaky: (pukes)

(End of diary)

(In the cabin)

News Reports: (Talks to the camera) I am live here at Camp Massacre with a small yellow bunny that won't stop peeing. He peed for 23 hours straight and yes, he is still going. (Turns to Cuddles) So Cuddles, how do you feel right now that your about to pee for a whole day?

Cuddles: (Still peeing) IT FEELS GREAT!

News Reporter: So if you peed for a whole straight day, what will you be doing now?

Cuddles: (Still peeing) I'm going to get famous!

News Reporter: You heard him folks!

(Petunia's video diary)

Petunia: I sure hope Cuddles sucessfully peed for 1 day.

(End of diary)

(At the campfire)

Chloe: Welcome back to the campfire guys. As you all know, Cuddles isn't here due to his long pee.

Petunia: (Groans) I wonder when he will be done.

(Meanwhile)

Cuddles: (Still Peeing) YAHOO! ITS STILL GOING! Only 10 more minutes to go until i break a world peeing record!

News Reporter: (Turns to the camera) You heard him folks. Will he be the first ever man that peed for 1 day?

Cuddles: (Still peeing) Most definatly will.

(Back at the campfire)

Chloe: Err, do you think we should start the campfire ceremony without him?

Giggles: That sounds like a great idea.

Chloe: Good! Anyways, Flaky, you won the last challenge with your beautiful voice, so come get your marshmallow.

Flaky: YAYSIES! (Gets her marshmallow)

Chloe: And for the rest of you, when i call your name, come get your marshmallow. The first marshmallow goes to...

-

-

-

Chloe: NUTTY!

Nutty: YAHOO! FINAL 4 BABY! (Gets his marshmallow)

Chloe: The next marshmallow goes to...

-

-

-

Chloe: GIGGLES!

Giggles: Im still in? OH GOODIE!

(When Giggles got her marshmallow, Petunia and Cuddles (Who is still peeing) were the only ones left)

Chloe: Petunia, either you or Cuddles will be killed tonight. Petunia, i have no idea why you are up here.

Petunia: Can i have my marshmallow now?

Chloe: Your not going to spoil the moment. Are you?

Petunia: Of course now.

Chloe: Okay. Here ya go.

Petunia: Thanks. (Gets her marshmallow)

Chloe: And that means Cuddles will be dying soon. Until he has finished peeing.

Flaky: (Growls) This will take forever.

(Just then, all of the people were cheering outside)

Chloe: What is going on over there?

Nutty: I dunno. Let's check it out.

(Chloe and the tree friends went up to the cabins, and they see Cuddles looking all proud, plus he stopped peeing)

Giggles: CUDDLES! WHAT HAPPENED?!

Cuddles: I DID IT GUYS! I PEED FOR A WHOLE STRAIGHT DAY!

(All the tree friends plus Chloe looked shocked)

Chloe: You what?

Cuddles: That's right. My goal was accomplished. I peed for 1 day, and i stopped peeing as well.

Nutty: WAY TO GO CUDDLES!

Petunia: Yeah. Not only that, but you are all around T.V.

Cuddles: WICKED!

Chloe: Yeah. Plus, you have been voted off as well.

Cuddles: (Shocked) WHAT?!

Chloe: Yup. Please jump off the cliff. And tell all those people to go home.

Cuddles: (Looked down) Aww man.

(Cuddles told everyone to go home, he headed to the 500 footh cliff and was about to jump)

Cuddles: Maybe the next time i come here, lets see that i can pee for a whole straight week.

(Just then, Cuddles jumped off the cliff and splattered on the ground. He is now dead)

Giggles: Poor Cuddes. We will mis him alright.

Nutty: I sure hope he comes back and pees for a whole straight year.

Chloe: That is in his dreams. Congrats you guys. Welcome to the final 4!

Nutty: WAHOO!

Giggles: YIPEE!

Flaky: Sweet.

Petunia: YES!

Chloe: And not only that, your families are coming over as well.

Flaky: AWESOME!

Nutty: Are you serious?

Chloe: Dead serious.

(All the tree friends jumped up and down with excitement)

Chloe: Anyways, get some sleep. Tommorrows another big day ahead of ya.

(End of episode)

Campers Remaining:

Flaky (The Asian Porcupine)  
Giggles (The Princess)  
Nutty (The Nutjob  
Petunia (The Latino Skunk)

Campers Eliminated (In elimination order)

Flippy (The Killer)  
Splendid (The Superhero)  
Glitter (The Brat)  
Lifty (The Thief)  
Shifty (The Second Thief)  
Mime (The Clown)  
Russell (The Otter Pirate)  
Sniffles (The Know It All)  
Toothy (The Boaster)  
Charley (The Gay One)  
Disco Bear (The Party Dude)  
Jiddell (The Super-Saiyan)  
Bully (The Meanie)  
Thugy (The Gangsta)  
Handy (The No-Armed Beaver)  
Pop (The Fatherly Bear)  
Renny (The Queen Bee)  
Cuddles (The Confident Bunny)


	18. Episode 17: Parents day

Chloe: Last time on Total HTF Island, Cuddles begin his goal by peeing for 24 hours straight. So far, he peed for 8 hours, and he is still going. At the challenge, all the tree friends minus Cuddles were singing in front of the american idol judges. And thanks to Flaky's beautiful voice, she has won the challenge. And in the end, Cuddles has finished peeing for 24 hours, but has to die for not competing in the challenge. Who will be killed next? Find out right now on Total HTF Island!

(Intro and music Plays)

I can't possibly lie

I'm just a cute animal that don't want to die.

I need to win this game in the next 50 days,

And there is nothing that will get in my way.

I don't want to get killed!

Nobody is going to ruin the fun

I won't jump off the cliff because I already won

You might as well just die cause I am the best

I will go far in this game and I will never get some rest.

I don't want to get killed!

na na na na, na na na na na na!

I don't want to

I don't want to

I don't want to get killed!

I don't want to

I don't want to

I don't want to get killed!

(Whistling till the end)

(Intro stops and we go back to the show)

(At the cabin)

Giggles: (Wakes up)

Petunia: Good morning little sister. Are you ready to meet our parents?

Giggles: Oh Boy! I sure am big sister.

(Giggles video diary)

Giggles: Todays another beautiful morning day, which means i got to let out my beautiful morning gas. (Lifts her leg up and farts) Ahhh... that felt good. (Relaxed)

(End of diary)

Nutty: So Flaky, what are your parents like?

Flaky: Well, they never let me do anything. All they do is leave me at home.

Nutty: (Worried) Aww, thats sad.

Flaky: I know.

(Flaky's video diary)

Flaky: It's true. my mom and dad are always out doing martial arts stuff while i stay at home and do nothing.

(End of diary)

Petunia: Do any of your parents have jobs?

Giggles: MINE DO!

Nutty: YUP!

Flaky: Err, maybe.

(Nutty's video diary)

Nutty: My mom works as a candy store manager. Cause when i enter my mom's shop, she can let me eat as many candy as i want for free. Cause my mom runs the place.

(End of diary)

(Flaky's video diary)

Flaky: My dad is a Samari, and my mom is a Ninja. And for me, i'm just a cute little asian porcupine.

(End of diary)

(Petunia's video diary)

Petunia: My mom and dad both work as mexican restaurant janitors.

(End of diary)

(Giggles video diary)

Giggles: My daddy works as a truck driver. He gets to let me ride his truck and honk his horn.

(End of diary)

Chloe: (Enters in) MORNING CAMPERS! YOUR PARENTS ARE HERE!

Nutty: They are?!

Chloe: Yup!

(All the tree friends jumped up and down with excitement)

Chloe: But i have bad news.

Giggles: (Pause) What are the bad news?

Chloe: You guys will not get to vote on who gets killed. The decision will be based on myself.

Nutty: (Shocked) But why?

Chloe: Because i'm going to base this decision on wheather or not you should be here.

Flaky: Aww.

Petunia: That's cool.

Chloe: Anyways, Nutty, lets meet your mom.

Nutty: SHES HERE?! (Shocked)

Nutty's Mom: (Gasp) NUTTY!

Nutty: MOM! (Jumps up and hugs his mom)

Nutty's Mom: (Hugs back) Aww Nutty, i never seen you in a long time. Your mother is worried about you.

Nutty: Don't worry about it mom.

(Nutty's video diary)

Nutty: When i first saw my mom, i jumped up and hugged her really tight. I hope she brung me candy.

(End ofd diary)

Flaky: Nutty, is that your mom?

Nutty: She sure is.

Flaky: Oh. Hi miss Nutty. Im Flaky.

Nutty's Mom: Nice to meet ya.

Chloe: Oh Flaky,

Flaky: (Turns) Yeah.

Chloe: Your mom and dad are here.

Flaky's Dad: Hello there Flaky.

Flaky: (Shocked) MOM!DAD! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!

Flaky's Mom: We missed you too Flaky.

(Flaky's video diary)

Flaky: My mom and dad are finally here. YAY! (Smiles)

(End of diary)

Nutty: So this must be your parents. Huh Flaky?

Flaky: Yep! Mom, dad, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Nutty.

Flaky's Mom: You have a boyfriend?

Nutty: YUP! THATS ME ALRIGHT!

Chloe: Petunia, your mom and dad are here.

Petunia: Bring em out then.

Petunia's Dad: PETUNIA!

Petunia: Mamá, papá, Te he extrañado tanto (Translated: Mom, dad, i missed you so much)

Petunia's Mom: Hemos perdido a Petunia. (Translated: We missed you too Petunia)

Giggles: (Confused) Err, Petunia,

Petunia: (Turns to Giggles) Yeah?

Giggles: Do you speak spanish?

Petunia: Of course i do little sister.

Petunia's Dad: HEY! Espere un minuto! Ella no es tu hermana! (Translated: HEY! Wait a minute! She's not your sister!)

Petunia: Pero papá, ella es. (Translated: But dad, she is)

Giggles: Excuse me mister Petunia, but im her sister.

Petunia's Dad: (Speaks english) Yeah right. Don't make me laugh.

Giggles: (Growls)

Chloe: Giggles, your dad is here!

Giggles: OH GOODIE!

Giggles Dad: (Shocked) GIGGLES! DADDY MISSED YOU!

Giggles: DADDY!!! (Jumps up and hugs her dad)

Giggles Dad: Aww.

Giggles: Hey daddy, is it true that mommy died?

Giggles Dad: (Sobbers) Yes. Its true. Your mom means everything to you.

Giggles: Aww daddy, don't worry. At least i have you as my daddy.

Giggles Dad: (Smiles) Thank you my little princess.

Petunia: I can't believe your dad is so happy, little sister.

Giggles Dad: (Shocked) Wait a minute, is that blue skunk your sister?

Giggles: (Paused) Please dont ask, daddy.

Chloe: Okay campers. I will call you and your parents in the cafe, so i can ask you some questions wheather or not you should be here. Alright?

Nutty: OKAY!

(Nutty's video diary)

Nutty: So me and my mom will be doing an interview? That is way more cooler than candy.

(End of diary)

(Flaky's video diary)

Flaky: I am very nervous about the interview.

(End of diary)

(Petunia's video diary)

Petunia: I hope my mom and dad don't screw up my interview.

(End of diary)

(Giggles video diary)

Giggles: This interview will be a piece of cake. (Laughs)

(End of diary)

(At the cafe)

Chloe: Okay Nutty. All i need you to do is for you and your mom to answer me a question i ask you. Understand?

Nutty: Okey Dokey! (Thumb up)

Chloe: Now Nutty, do you like your mom alot?

Nutty: Yup!

Chloe: Can you name some things that your mom does to you that makes you happy?

Nutty: Well, my mom lets me play with my baby sister. And when i feel sad and depressed, my mom gives me candy to cheer me up.

Nutty's mom: You cannot believe how much my son loves candy. He can't get his eyes off of it.

Chloe: Ms Nutty, how much do you love your son?

Nutty's Mom: I really love him, but he can be very annoying sometimes.

Chloe: Can you name some things that you do with your son?

Nutty's Mom: Well, i let him watch his little sister when i'm gone. Cause he really likes to play with his own sister.

Chloe: Nutty, do you love your little sister?

Nutty: With all of my heart i do. I always play with her and take care of her. She is the best sister i ever have.

Chloe: Aww, how adorable. Well that is all the questions i can ask you. Thank you Nutty.

Nutty: Anytime. (Smiles)

(When Nutty and his mom left the cafe, Flaky and her parents enters in)

Chloe: Flaky, i want you and your parents to answer me some questions i ask you. Alright?

Flaky: Okay.

Chloe: Flaky, how much do you love your mom and dad?

Flaky: I love them with all of my heart.

Chloe: Can you name some things of what they do to make you happy?

Flaky: Actually, they don't. They always leave me at home while they go out doing samurai and ninja stuff.

Chloe: Mr Flaky, is this true?

Flaky's Dad: Ah, yes. Its true.

Flaky's Mom: Very true.

Chloe: But can you name some few things that you do to make your daughter happy?

Flaky's Mom: We always feed her and give her belly rubs.

Chloe: Mr Flaky, do you raise your daughter well?

Flaky's Dad: Ah, yes we do. We train her to be brave, but nothing worked actually. We tried everything we can do to make her brave.

Flaky's Mom: And nothing worked.

Chloe: Flaky, tell me the truth. Do you really love your parents?

Flaky: I do.

Chloe: Well i guess i have no more questions to ask you then.

Flaky: Thank you.

(When Flaky and her parents left the cafe, Petunia and her parents were next to enter)

Petunia's Dad: So homes, whatcha want from us?

Petunia's Mom: Yeah. Whatcha want?

Chloe: Petunia, i want you, your mom, and your dad to answer the questions i ask you. Understand?

Petunia: Okay.

Chloe: Petunia, do you love your parents alot?

Petunia: I like them sometimes, but they really annoy me.

Petunia's Mom: Young lady! You do not talk to your mom and dad like that!

Petunia: But mom, i'm just telling the truth.

Chloe: Err, lets just move on to the next question. Petunia, do you have any siblings?

Petunia: Yeah. I have 16 brothers and 14 sisters.

Chloe: (Shocked) 16 BROTHERS AND 14 SISTERS?!

Petunia: Yep. But Giggles is my new sister, which means i have 15 sisters now.

Petunia's Dad: PETUNIA! For the last time, Giggles is not your sister.

Petunia's Mom: Yeah. We have 30 kids that look like you, but Giggles does not.

Petunia: But mom and dad-

Chloe: QUIET! As i was saying, Mr Petunia, do you raise your daughter very well?

Petunia's Dad: Yeah. Why did you ask that question? We know we raise her well.

Chloe: Err, Ms Petunia, can you name some things you do to your daughter that makes her happy?

Petunia's Mom: Well, not exacly.

Petunia: (Groans) MOM!

Petunia's Mom: Don't you raise your voice at me young lady, or your grounded.

Chloe: (Pause) Uhh, maybe we should stop this conversation. Thank you Petunia.

Petunia: (Angry) No problem.

(When Petunia and her parents left the cafe, Giggles and her dad were next to enter)

Chloe: Giggles, i want you and your dad to answer me the question i ask you.

Giggles: That sounds easy.

Giggles Dad: Yeah. It does.

Chloe: Giggles, are you happy that you have a dad like him?

Giggles: Of course i do. He is the best daddy ever.

Giggles Dad: Aww, thank you little princess.

Chloe: Giggles, can you tell me some things why you love your dad very much?

Giggles: Well, this one time, he bought me a cute stuffed toy to play with. And the other time, i cried so hard when i got a bad cut on my finger, and then my dad sang me a lullaby to calm me down, and it worked. He also built me a playground to play on. And thats about it.

Chloe: Wow. You dad does alot of things to make you happy.

Giggles: Thats right. He treats me like a real princess.

Chloe: Mr Giggles, do you like your daughter alot?

Giggles Dad: I will never say no to my cute little 7-year old chipmunk. She means everything to me.

Giggles: (Smiles)

Chloe: Do you raise your daughter very well?

Giggles Dad: Yes i do. I teached her everything. When she was just a baby, i taught her how to walk. By the time she was 3, i taught her how to count and spell, and when she was 5, i taught her how to behave well. My daughter knows everything i teach her.

Chloe: Wow Giggles! You do have the best dad ever!

Giggles: Thankies! (Smiles)

Chloe: Well i guess that is all the question i can ask you.

Giggles: Okey dokey!

(Back at the cabin)

Nutty: Thanks for doing so well in my interview mom.

Nutty's Mom: Aww, it was nothing.

Flaky: Mom, Dad, if i win this game, can you spend more time with me rather than just doing samurai and ninja stuff?

Flaky's Dad: Sure thing sweetie.

Flaky's Mom: Yeah. Sure thing.

Petunia: I can't believe that you ruined my interview mom and dad!

Petunia's Mom: That's it Petunia! Your grounded!

Petunia: You cant ground me!

Giggles: Daddy, i love you so much.

Giggles Dad: I love you to my little princess.

Chloe: (Enters in) Campers, i would like to say thanks for letting me see your parents.

Giggles: It was nothing.

Petunia: (Growls) Yeah.

Chloe: But anyways, it is now time to say goodbye to them.

Nutty: Aww man.

Flaky: Are you serious?

Chloe: Im sorry kids, but rules are rules. Please say goodbye, cause the campfire ceremony will be in exacly 1 hour.

(All the tree friends says their goodbyes to their families)

(Nutty's video diary)

Nutty: I sure will miss my mom, but now i have to go on to the serious business.

(End of diary)

(Flaky's video diary)

Flaky: I am really upset that i have to say goodbye to my parents. It so sad. (Cries)

(End of diary)

(Petunia's video diary)

Petunia: ABOUT TIME MY MOM AND DAD LEFT! They were both getting on my nerves!

(End of diary)

(Giggles video diary)

Giggles: (Cries) I'm gonna miss my daddy.

(End of diary)

(At the campfire)

Chloe: Campers, once again, i would like to thank all of you for letting me see you parents, but now we are down to the serious business.

Nutty: Here goes nothing.

Chloe: I have 3 marshmallows on this plate. Which means 3 of you will stay, and one of you will be killed. I have already made my decision, and this decision is really really hard for me.

Giggles: (Shivers)

Chloe: So are you all ready?

Nutty: Sure thing.

Petunia: Okay.

Flaky: Alright.

Giggles: I guess so.

Chloe: Then this first marshmallow goes to...

-

-

-

-

-

Chloe: GIGGLES!

Giggles: (Gasp) I'm in?!

Chloe: Yes.

Giggles: YAY!!! (Gets her marshmallow) This is the best campfire ever.

Chloe: Congrats Giggles. You have the best dad ever. That's why i made you stay.

Giggles: Thanks Chloe!

Chloe: Now then, the next marshmallow goes to...

-

-

-

-

-

Chloe: NUTTY!

Nutty: YEAH! YIPPE! YAHOO! (Gets his marshmallow)

Chloe: Congrats Nutty.

Nutty: Thank you! (Smiles)

(When Nutty got his marshmallow, Flaky and Petunia were the only ones left)

Chloe: Flaky and Petunia, one of you will be killed tonight.

Flaky: (Gulp) Oh no.

Petunia: This is all my mom and dad's fault.

Chloe: Flaky, you are a good-hearted fellow, but i have a feeling that you are not brave enough to make it thorugh.

Flaky: But i am brave.

Chloe: And Petunia, i think your attitude towards your own parents think that you don't want to be here.

Petunia: But i do wanna be here.

Chloe: This is a very tough decision, but this final marshmallow goes to...

Flaky: ...

Petunia: ...

-

-

-

-

-

Chloe: PETUNIA!

Petunia: YES! (Gets her marshmallow)

Flaky: (Paused)

Chloe: Flaky, im sorry.

Flaky: (Sobbers) B-but why?

Chloe: Flaky, i am so terribly sorry. I didn't give you a marshmallow because you are just not brave enough to make it to the final 3.

Flaky: (Cries)

Nutty: (Cries as well) How could you Chloe? I thought you like her!

Chloe: I do.

Flaky: (Still crying)

Chloe: (Sigh) Flaky, come here for a second. (Picks up Flaky)

Flaky: (Sobbers) Y-yeah?

Chloe: You are the most bravest camper i have ever met, but your bravery is not enough to move on.

Flaky: I understand.

Chloe: So i am going to give you a reward.

Flaky: A reward? What is it?

Chloe: I am going to sign you up for karate lessons. That way, your bravery will grow strong.

Flaky: It will?

Chloe: Most definatly. (Puts Flaky down) And guess what, since you are so brave and so cute, you will not be jumping off the cliff.

Flaky: (Excited) REALLY?! YOU MEAN IT?!

Chloe: Thats right. You cant jump off the cliff. You can take the boat.

Flaky: OH THANK YOU CHLOE! (Hugs Chloe)

Chloe: (Hugs Flaky) Your welcome Flaky. I hope your karate lessons will make your courage grow. You may go now.

Flaky: Thank you. (Leaves)

Giggles: Bye Flaky.

Petunia: Ill miss you Flaky.

Flaky: Thank you Giggles and Petunia.

Nutty: (Runs up to Flaky) Hey Flaky, before you go,

Flaky: Yeah?

Nutty: I just wanna say that, (Sigh) I love you.

Flaky: (Paused) You do? Well you asked for it.

(Just then, Flaky kissed Nutty in the mouth)

Nutty: (Shocked)

Flaky: Good luck Nutty. Im rooting for you.

Nutty: (Blush) Thank you Flaky.

(And then, Flaky went on the boat and the boat drove off. She has now left)

Nutty: (Cries) Ill miss you Flaky.

Chloe: Well camers, there is 3 of you remaining. One of you will win the 100'000 dollar prize.

(The remaining 3 tree friends jumped and cheered)

Chloe: Anyways, get some sleep. Tommorrows another big day.

(End of episode)

Campers Remaining:

Giggles (The Princess)  
Nutty (The Nutjob)  
Petunia (The Latino Skunk)

Campers Eliminated (In elimination order):

Flippy (The Killer)  
Splendid (The Superhero)  
Glitter (The Brat)  
Lifty (The Thief)  
Shifty (The Second Thief)  
Mime (The Clown)  
Russell (The Otter Pirate)  
Sniffles (The Know It All)  
Toothy (The Boaster)  
Charley (The Gay One)  
Disco Bear (The Party Dude)  
Jiddell (The Super-Saiyan)  
Bully (The Meanie)  
Thugy (The Gangsta)  
Handy (The No-Armed Beaver)  
Pop (The Fatherly Bear)  
Renny (The Queen Bee)  
Cuddles (The Confident Bunny)  
Flaky (The Asian Porcupine)


	19. Episode 18: Who's will make the final 2?

Chloe: Last time on Total HTF Island, i send in the final 4 their parents. Then i got to answer them tons of questions at the cafe. And in the end, it is Flakys time to go. However, she went home free. So only 3 remain. Who will be killed tonight? Find out right now on Total HTF Island!

(Intro and music Plays)

I can't possibly lie

I'm just a cute animal that don't want to die.

I need to win this game in the next 50 days,

And there is nothing that will get in my way.

I don't want to get killed!

Nobody is going to ruin the fun

I won't jump off the cliff because I already won

You might as well just die cause I am the best

I will go far in this game and I will never get some rest.

I don't want to get killed!

na na na na, na na na na na na!

I don't want to

I don't want to

I don't want to get killed!

I don't want to

I don't want to

I don't want to get killed!

(Whistling till the end)

(Intro stops and we go back to the show)

(At the cabins)

Nutty: YAHOO! FINAL 3 BABY!!!

Petunia: Wow! I can't believe i made it to the final 3.

Giggles: YAY! Me too.

(Giggles video diary)

Giggles: I gotta tell ya. I really didn't know that i made it this far. Talk about luck.

(End of diary)

(Petunia's video diary)

Petunia: So made it to the final 3. Sweet. I already know who the winner is, and you are looking at her right now.

(End of diary)

(Nutty's video diary)

Nutty: YAY! FINAL 3! Next stop, the final 2. I'm kinda shocked that those sisters are still here. It might be a 85 percent chance that they got splitten up. I dunno.

(End of diary)

(Giggles video diary)

Giggles: My favorite part at camp was making alot of friends, and making my friends happy. Tehe.

(End of diary)

(Petunia's video diary)

Petunia: My favorite part at camp was there are no germs in camp. Well, that doesn't count as a part. But still.

(End of diary)

(Nutty's video diary)

Nutty: My favorite part at camp was the challenges. YEP! NOTHING CAN BEAT THE CHALLENGES! Well, except candy of course.

(End of diary)

(Giggles video diary)

Giggles: The best friend i had was Petunia. But not only that she is my friend, she is also my sister.

(End of diary)

(Petunia's video diary)

Petunia: Well, of course we all know that Giggles is my sister. I can't live without her.

(End of diary)

(Nutty's video diary)

Nutty: Flaky is the bestest friend i have ever had. But she is also my girlfriends as well. We will soon get married and have kids.

(End of diary)

(Giggles video diary)

Giggles: The worst enemy i had around camp was Bully. I really liked him until he abused me and all of my other friends. I REALLY HATE HIM!

(End of diary)

(Petunia's video diary)

Petunia: Yeah, that Bully. He is the worst camper of all times. Why did the author of Total HTF Island created a monster like him?

(End of diary)

(Nutty's video diary)

Nutty: I sure will miss everyone at camp. Well, everyone except Bully!!! CAUSE HE IS THE MEANEST, THE NASTIEST, THE DUMBEST F*** I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY ENITRE LIFE!!!!!!!!!!! AND I HOPE HE BURNS IN HELL!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I REALLY HATE THAT DUMB F***!!!!!!! IIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Calms down) Oops. Did i said that out loud? Sorry. (Smiles)

(End of diary)

(Giggles video diary)

Giggles: My experience at camp was the best experience i have ever had.

(End of diary)

(Petunia's video diary)

Petunia: My experience at camp was okay. Its just not that great.

(End of diary)

(Nutty's video diary)

Nutty: My experince at camp was way better than candy.

(End of diary)

(At the cafe)

Chef: ALRIGHT MAGGETS! COME GET YOUR PANCAKES!

Nutty: (Gasp) YOU HAVE PANCAKES?!

Chef: Well DUH! Your in the final 3 right? That means im giving you fresh food for makng it this far.

Nutty: YAY! WICKED!

(Nutty's video diary)

Nutty: I forgot all about the chef. He was being a real meanie, but now he just turned nice.

(End of diary)

Giggles: Hey big sister, do you promise that you will take me in the final 2?

Petunia: Anything for my little sister.

Giggles: YAYZ!

(Giggles video diary)

Giggles: I hope my big sister keeps my promise.

(End of diary)

(Petunia's video diary)

Petunia: I am keeping my little sister's promise.

(End of diary)

Chloe: (Bustes in) WHATS UP FINAL 3??!

Petunia: The celing. (Laughs)

Nutty: HAHA! Good one Petunia.

Chloe: Yeah. Very funny. Anyways, there will be no challenge today because i have run out of ideas.

Giggles: Aww... (Sad)

Chloe: But don't worry. Because i know a challenge that will be easy as pie.

Nutty: Really?

Chloe: Of course silly. Why don't you all come to my guidence office.

Giggles: But we are not hurt or anything.

Chloe: I know you're not. I still want you to come.

Petunia: Okay.

(At Chloe's guidence office)

Giggles: So why are we here?

Chloe: Well, since we are not having a challenge, i decided to tell all of you why you want to win Total HTF Island.

Nutty: YAY! SWEET! Sweeter than candy!

Chloe: Thats right Nutty. However, i will base my decision on who i should kill tonight.

Petunia: That sounds fair.

Chloe: It sure is. I am going to start with you Giggles.

Giggles: Okey dokey!

Chloe: Why do you want to win Total HTF Island?

Giggles: Well, i don't actually wanna win. I just came here to make lots of friends.

Chloe: Oh really?

Giggles: Yeah. The money is not important to me. Its the experience and the friends i have. But i want to win Total HTF Island so i can make my daddy proud.

Chloe: I see... What about you Petunia? Why do you want to win Total HTF Island?

Petunia: It's just that i want the money more than anything.

Chloe: More than your sister?

Petunia: Err, my sister means alot to me as well. She is the only person i cannot live without.

Giggles: (Drops a tear)

Chloe: And finally, why do you want to win Total HTF Island Nutty?

Nutty: (Thinks) Uhh... i dunno.

Chloe: Just tell me.

Nutty: Err... Cause i want to win the money and get lots of candy!

Chloe: That's it?

Nutty: Well, not exacly. I want to win cause i want to make my girlfriend proud. And my true girlfriend is Flaky.

Chloe: Aww. How sweet of you.

Nutty: Thank you.

Chloe: Thank you for telling me why you all want to win. But now i have a big decision to make.

Giggles: (gulp)

Chloe: So why don't you all get ready for the semi-final campfire. I will reveal my final 2 later.

Petunia: Okay.

(Giggles video diary)

Giggles: This is scary. I hope me and my big sister will make it to the final 2. But if we don't, then i don't know what to do at this point.

(End of diary)

(Petunia's video diary)

Petunia: I know i will be safe tonight. I expressed my feeling to Chloe and i have nothing to worry about.

(End of diary)

(Nutty's video diary)

Nutty: FINAL 2, HERE I COME!!! YAHOOIE!!!!!

(End of diary)

(At the campfire)

Chloe: I'm so glad that you all can make it. Welcome to the semi-final campfire.

Giggles: (Gulp) I have a bad feeling about this.

Petunia: Don't worry little sister.

Chloe: I have 2 marshmallows on ths plate. The 2 of you will make it to the finals, but one of you has to be killed. Are you all ready?

Nutty: I sure am.

Petunia: Bring it on.

Giggles: Uhh, sure.

Chloe: Then lets begin the campfire. The first marshmallow i am giving to is...

Nutty: ...

Petunia: ...

Giggles: ...

-

-

-

-

-

Chloe: GIGGLES!

Giggles: (Gasp) IM IN?!

Chloe: You sure are. Come get your marshmallow!

Giggles: YAY! YAHOO! YIPEE!!! (Gets her marshmallow)

Petunia: Good job little sister.

Giggles: Thanks big sister.

Chloe: (Turns to the remaining 2) Nutty and Petunia, one of you will be killed tonight.

Nutty: Uh-Oh.

Petunia: This is bad.

Chloe: You both have great hearts, but now i have only one marshmallow on this plate.

Nutty: (Shivers)

Petunia: (Gulps)

Chloe: And this final marshmallow goes to...

Nutty: ...

Petunia: ...

-

-

-

-

-

Chloe: NUTTY!

Nutty: YES!!! (Breaths with relief)

Chloe: Congrats Nutty. Welcome to the final 2.

Nutty: THANK YOU SO MUCH! (Gets his marshmallow)

Chloe: (Turns to Petunia) I'm sorry Petunia.

Petunia: (Cries) I understand.

Chloe: Petunia, it is now time for you to jump off the cliff.

Petunia: (Sobbers) Okay.

(Petunia headed to the 500 foot cliff and was about to jump off)

Petunia: I hope my sister wins this.

(Before Petunia was about to jump, Giggles runs over to her)

Giggles: PETUNIA!!! WAIT!!!

Petunia: (Turns) Huh?

Giggles: (Hugs Petunia really tight and cries)

Petunia: Little sister. What are you doing here?

Giggles: (Sobbers badly) Big sister! I DONT WANT YOU TO DIE! (Cries on Petunia's shoulder)

Petunia: (Pats Giggles shoulder) It's okay Giggles. I'll be fine. You can do this on your own.

Giggles: But i can't do it without you.

Petunia: Yes you can Giggles. All you have to do is believe in yourself. You have grown strong for me, and i truly respect that. Your big sister will always be inside you.

Giggles: (Sobbers a little) Really?

Petunia: (Points to Giggles heart) Yes Giggles. I will always be inside here.

Giggles: (Cries with tears of joy)

Petunia: Good luck little sister. Stay strong.

Giggles: I will big sister.

(And when Petunia says her goodbyes to her sister, she jumped off the cliff and splattered on the ground. She is now dead)

Giggles: (Sniff) Goodbye big sister.

Chloe: (Walks up) Are you okay Giggles?

Nutty: Yeah. You seem kinda down. Want me to give you some candy to cheer you up?

Giggles: (Wipes her tears) No. It's okay. Im fine. Really.

Chloe: GOOD! BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE ON THE FINALS!

Nutty: YAYZ!

Giggles: Awesome.

Chloe: That's right. And tomorrow, i have a little surprise for both of you.

Nutty: Really?

Chloe: Yep. So get some sleep you two. Tomorrow will be one heck of a huge day.

Giggles: OKEY DOKEY!

(Nutty's video diary)

Nutty: So i am in the final 2. YAHOO! I can't wait to win the whole thing!

(End of diary)

(Giggles video diary)

Giggles: My sister may be dead, but i am the only sister standing. So watch out Nutty! GIGGLES IS GOING TO WHOOP YOUR BUTT!

(End of diary)

(End of episode)

Campers Remaining:

Giggles (The Princess)  
Nutty (The Nutjob)

Campers Eliminated (In elimination order):

Flippy (The Killer)  
Splendid (The Superhero)  
Glitter (The Brat)  
Lifty (The Thief)  
Shifty (The Second Thief)  
Mime (The Clown)  
Russell (The Otter Pirate)  
Sniffles (The Know-It-All)  
Toothy (The Boaster)  
Charley (The Gay One)  
Disco Bear (The Party Dude)  
Jiddell (The Super-Saiyan)  
Bully (The Meanie)  
Thugy (The Gangsta)  
Handy (The No-Armed Beaver)  
Pop (The Fatherly Bear)  
Renny (The Queen Bee)  
Cuddles (The Confident Bunny)  
Flaky (The Asian Porcupine)  
Petunia (The Latino Skunk)

(So now we have the final 2. Who do you think might win? Will it be Giggles, a 7 year-old pink chipmunk? Or Nutty, an 11 year-old green squirrel? FIND OUT ON THE SEASON FINALE OF TOTAL HTF ISLAND!)


End file.
